


Love x

by Shana_x



Category: Coronation Street, saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 72,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_x/pseuds/Shana_x





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in sunny weatherfield the street was like a ghost town as there was a big party on the night before celebrating Johnny and Jenny connor being the new owners of the rovers. Ken Barlow however was up nice and early and out a walk with Eccles to get his local newspaper from the cabin. Ken grabbed his newspaper and a jar of coffee off the shelf. Rita served him and said "morning ken you are an early bird this morning I think me and you are the only ones who are awake as everyone else is still in bed nursing their hangovers from last night's party." Ken laughed and said "Oh you know me Rita I like to be up early I'm to old for all that late night partying I'm in bed before 9pm every night!" Rita laughed whilst giving him his change and said "same here now enjoy the rest of your morning love no doubt I'll see you in the pub about 12 for our lunch time catch up?" Ken smiled and said "Yes you sure will and I will get the drinks In this time as you got them last time." Rita replied "remember mines is a double whiskey." Ken shouted "I'll have it sitting on the bar waiting for you don't worry!" Whilst walking out of the cabin. 

On the way out Ken bumped into his son Peter who was on his way in to get his cigarettes. Peter shouted "Morning dad you are up early!" Ken replied "I didn't sleep well so I thought I may as well get up and take Eccles a walk. Never mind that where were you last night as I looked in your room this morning and you weren't there?" Peter replied "Oh I was with Carla but nothing happened. We had a few drinks in the snooker club and we talked about the old days and then I fell asleep on the floor and when I woke up she was gone." Ken replied "You still love her don't you son?" Peter nodded and said "I do but I don't think she feels the same way about me what should I do?" Ken replied "You do what you think is right but if I were you I would go and tell her how you feel as you never know she might feel the same way about you." Peter gave his dad a hug and said "Thanks for the advice dad I love you." Ken replied "I love you too."

Across the road Carla was on her way into the factory running late as usual with her coffee in one hand and phone in the other she spotted Peter and Ken outside the cabin and shouted "It's nice to see you two getting on for a change I'll catch up with you both later as some of us have got work to do!" Whilst giving Peter a cheeky wink on the way past. Ken put his arm around Peter and said "She has definitely got a thing for you son.” Peter replied "Yeah I think she has dad anyway I need to go into town to pick up some new football boots for Simon." Ken replied "oh you should of said as I would of took him into town and bought him a pair." Peter said "don't be silly dad you are always giving him money so it's my turn to spoil him." Ken replied "well he is my grandson and that's my job to spoil him." Peter laughed and said "I know it is right I better be off I'll see you later." Ken then got out his wallet and said “take this and go and treat yourself or maybe even buy Carla something nice." Whilst handing him a £20 note. Peter replied "thanks dad your the best I will buy you a pint when I get back."


	2. Chapter 2

Carla made her way into the factory about 10 mins later and shouted "morning boys and girls how’s the heads I heard that it was a late one last night?Anyway I’ve got some good news for you all since everyone has worked so hard to get the previous order done we are going to work until 12 o'clock then we are all going to the pub my treat so until then get your heads down." Sean shouted “don’t think I can face another drink I really want a kebab.” Everyone laughed. Gina then shouted "Carla you are the best boss ever."

Sarah stood there with her clipboard and said "I wouldn't say that as Carla you are late again." Carla replied "office now!" They both went into the office and Carla asked "what is wrong? Have you fallen out with Gary or something because if you have I really do not want you taking it out on me." Sarah replied "My problem is that you treat me like your personal slave you get me to open up the factory for you every morning as you are either still in bed or suffering from a hungover and I'm sick of it." Carla laughed and said "well i am the boss Sarah I can come in whenever I want and you know what to do if you don't like it." Sarah replied "i don't think nick would be very happy if he found out that you are always late and come into work with a hangover nearly every morning would he?" Carla shouted "Sarah your brother has only invested in the business he doesn't run it and to be honest you are only here because of him. Now go to roys and get me a skinny latte please." Sarah replied "see what I mean I am constantly running after you and I'm fed up of it." Sarah then walked out and slammed the office door behind her whilst Carla shouted "remember my coffee!”

Carla then made her way to check on the girls and asked "how are we all getting on with the new order?" Beth replied "you are being to nice today." Carla replied "i am always nice Beth." Beth said "yeah only when it suits you and anyway you must of had some fun last night." Carla asked "what do you mean by that?" Beth replied "well why else would you be walking around with a huge smile on your face." Carla shouted "all I am going to say is that I had more fun than you miss tinker!" Whilst making her way into her office. Beth shouted "oh yeah spill the beans who with.. Peter Barlow?" Sean replied "A little birdy told me they were back together I don't know if it's true though." Gina shouted "I heard that to!" Carla stormed back out of her office and shouted "Beth Gina and Sean have you three got nothing else better to do than sit and gossip about my love life? Now get back to work or you will doing overtime and you will not be joining everyone else for drinks at the rovers." Sean shouted "Beth look what you have done you have put her in a bad mood now you silly cow." Gina shouted "yeah Beth keep quiet otherwise we won't be going out because of you." Beth hissed “sorry guys but i want to know if it is true about carla and Peter being back together." Gina asked “Beth what does it matter if they are seeing eachother? It's got nothing to do with you." Carla made her way across to Beth and said "if you must know Beth me and Peter are good mates that's all. Now this is your final warning!" Beth then put her head down and continued doing her work.

Sarah arrived back with Carla's coffee and said "sorry Carla there was a que." Carla replied "oh I was beginning to wonder where you got to? To be honest I thought you had left and weren't coming back." Sarah replied "I did think about it I am so sorry if i was a cow to you earlier please forgive me.” Carla replied "it's alright and I am sorry to I shouldn't of spoken to you like that.” Sarah smiled and said “I don’t mean to be cheeky but i think you need a business partner and I know the right person for the job.” Carla smiled and said “That’s such a great idea as I can’t run the factory on my own. Who did you have in my mind?” Sarah replied “my brother nick has always wanted to run this place.” Carla said “well tell him to give me a call and we will talk.” 

Sally meanwhile was sitting at her machine bored so she texted her husband Tim to tell him that she would be finishing work early so they could go out for lunch at the bistro if he was free. Tim replied back and said "sorry love I'm out on an airport run and won't be finished until late x” Sally was annoyed as she hardly saw Tim these days since he took over the cab firm. So she asked her sister Gina if she would like to go with her but Gina replied "sorry sal I would love to but I'm going to the pub as the boss is paying for the drinks and you know me I never turn down free drinks." Sally said "oh I know that as you love a freebie. Never mind I'll go myself and oh  wait a minute I thought you were doing over time?" Gina replied "not anymore because we have stopped gossiping we can now go out."

Across in the cafe was Paula a very professional lawyer she was meant to be meeting up with a client but they hadn't shown up yet. Paula was getting impatient and was just about to call her client when all of a sudden she got a text from them saying "sorry paula I am going to have to cancel can we meet up some other time as something has come up last minute." Paula was annoyed and slammed her phone down on the table. Roy was watching her and then walked across to her and said "excuse me I don't mean to sound nosey but is everything okay?" Paula smiled and said "sorry I'm just a bit annoyed as i was meant to be meeting up with a client but they have let me down last minute but that's life." Roy replied "It is so annoying when people let you down last minute. Anyway would you like another tea? As I noticed that you have hardly touched the one I made you earlier." Paula replied "oh sorry I was to busy doing paperwork that I forgot about it so yeah can I get another one please." Whilst Roy was getting her tea Paula was going through her contacts on her phone as she had the rest of the day off and found Sally's number so she decided to get in touch with her as Sally was her best friend at school and she knew that she lived on the street. Sally was still at work when her phone buzzed her face lit up when she read the text from Paula "hey Sally it's Paula I know we haven't spoken or seen each other since school. I'm in the cafe as I was meant to be meeting up with a client but they have sadly let me down. Would be good to catch up over a bottle of wine if you aren't busy?x" Sally replied back straight away "hi Paula lovely to hear from you I finish work at 12 how about we meet for lunch at the bistro?x" Paula replied back "sure thing looking forward to it I'll see you then!x" The morning seemed to drag on and on it was finally 12pm the girls jumped out of their seats. Carla shouted "right lets go everyone." The girls cheered and made their way out the door and ran across to the pub. 

Sally however went straight home to get changed as she thought she better make a bit of an effort as she was seeing Paula. She put on a nice dress and did her make up. She then went downstairs and grabbed her bag when she noticed Sophie sitting at the kitchen table doing some work for Yasmeen on her laptop. Sally shouted "oi you might of knocked Sophie don't sneak in like that." Sophie replied "knock? I'm your daughter and I live here remember." Sally said "yeah well sometimes you do other times you live with your dad." Sophie then looked Sally up and down and asked "mum why are you wearing a dress? As The only dress I've ever seen you wear is your wedding dress." Sally snapped back at Sophie and said "less of the cheek I thought you were working today?" Sophie replied "don't you ever listen to a word I say mother? I asked you yesterday if I could come over and work as jack has his friends over and they are playing video games and it's so loud that I can't concentrate properly anyway you still haven't said where you are going?" Sally apologised and said "oh sorry I forgot well if you must know I'm going out for lunch with an old school mate." Sophie looked at her and said "old school mate since when did you have any friends?" Sally glared at her and shouted "I've got more friends than you."

Gina then came barging through the door in a hurry shouting "sal where is my jacket?" Sally pointed and said "its hanging up on the bannister Gina." Gina looked at them both and said "have I just interrupted something?" Sophie replied "yeah mum is going out with an old school mate for lunch but she won't tell me who." Sally replied "you won't know them sophie." Gina asked "oh anyone I know?" Sally then started to explain to Sophie and Gina that she was meeting up with paula as they used to be best friends at school. Gina laughed and said "oh are you talking about Paula Martin? Soph your mum used to call her princess Paula as she had a crush on her." Sophie giggled and was really interested to hear more about Paula. Sally shouted "I did not call her that." Gina said "you did and we are not arguing about it and I would love to stay and chat girls but I'm off to the pub for the free drinks I'll be home for tea have fun sal." Sally shouted "shut the door on your way out Gina!" Sophie then said "well you better go you Paula will be wondering where you are." Sally smiled and said "how about you come along and join us if you aren't doing anything else?" Sophie said "yeah why not just let me go and get changed."


	3. Chapter 3

In the bistro paula was sat in a booth right at the back she kept looking at her phone as she was beginning to think sally wasn’t going to show up. She then quickly nipped to the bathroom to fix her hair and make up. Sally and Sophie walked into the bistro Michelle served them and said "Hi ladies table for 2?" Sally snapped "we are actually meeting up with someone but I can't see her and there's no point in asking you Michelle as you don't know what she looks like." Michelle replied “oh sorry Sally I didn't realise you were meeting up with someone." Sophie spotted a woman sitting on her own and said "Mum is that Paula there she looks fit." Sally said "yeah it is now you know why I had a crush on her." Sally ran across to Paula and gave her a hug and introduced Paula to Sophie and said “this my youngest daughter sophie I hope you don't mind her joining us." Paula said "Hi Sophie it is so lovely to meet you and no not a problem." Sophie replied "yeah you to my mum hasn't stop talking about you since you texted her this morning." Paula smiled and said "oh your mum likes to gossip i remember at school she was the one who we all went to for the gossip." Sophie laughed and said "nothing's changed there." Paula laughed whilst Sally shouted "Be quiet Sophie!" Sophie looked at the wine list whilst her mum and Paula had a catch up. 

Michelle then came across and asked "are you ladies ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" Sophie replied "a few more minutes please as I don't think my mum has even looked at the menu yet." Paula laughed and said "I think she's looked at the wine list and that's as far as she's got." Sally replied "Michelle can't you see we are busy having a catch up? I will give you a shout in the next 10 minutes. In the mean time get us a bottle of red and a bottle of white wine." Sophie glared at her mum and whispered "there was no need to be so rude to Michelle she is just doing her job." Paula laughed and said "you haven't changed much Sally you are still a little miss bossy boots." Michelle appeared with the wine and poured them all a glass. Michelle said "yeah Sally is a little miss bossy boots as she's the mayor she likes to think she can get away with everything." Sophie nearly chocked on her wine whilst laughing. Sally then shouted "Michelle back off we are having a girly chat. Now excuse me I need to go for a wee Sophie do not scare Paula off."

Sophie apologised for her mum's behaviour. Paula smiled and said "oh it's fine I love your mum she's funny but let's not talk about her as her ears will start burning. So tell me what are your plans for the future Sophie?" Sophie laughed and started to explain how she would love to go travelling one day. Paula said "oh my daughter Isla wants to go travelling to." Sally came back and sat herself back down at the table and said "did I just hear you say that your daughter wants to go travelling around the world?" Paula replied "yeah she does in fact she wants to go to Asia but I don't want her going on her own as she is my baby at the end of the day." Sally said "sophie wants to go travelling maybe her and Isla could go together what do you think Paula?" Paula looked at Sophie who just said "mum I don't even know Isla and anyway I don't think she would want to go travelling around the world with me." Sally and Paula continued talking whilst Sophie was on Facebook but every time Sophie looked up Paula was looking at her and smiling.

After a few glasses of wine the conversation then turned to boyfriends. Paula asked Sophie "i bet you have got a boyfriend Sophie as you are gorgeous." Sally laughed and said "sophie boyfriend you have got to be joking me she is a lesbian Paula but I've got another daughter called Rosie she is straight." Sophie blushed and replied "Paula I am actually a lesbian / Christian and I'm proud of who I am." Paula was shocked and said "omg my Isla is a lesbian how weird is that?" Sally smiled like a Cheshire Cat and said "paula this is perfect we need to set them up on a date soon." Paula was more interested in getting to know Sophie but agreed to the idea. Paula's phone then buzzed she said "sorry girls but I'm going to have to love you and leave you ilsa has locked herself out of the house again silly girl but let's do this again soon I have had so much fun." Sally replied "yes definitely but next time can you please bring Isla?" Paula replied "sure thing but I bet you any money she won't come." Paula then gave Sally a hug and said good bye to Sophie.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Sophie was at work in speed daal when she got a text from Gina saying "hey soph your mum is stressing out can you come home asap please as I can't calm her down!" Sophie asked Yasmeen if she could go on a quick break to see what was wrong with her mum. Yasmeen said "my love take the rest of the day off its quiet anyway and if it gets busy I'll give you a shout." Sophie smiled and said "thanks yas your the best I'll see you tomorrow." Yasmeen replied "I hope everything is ok with your mum If it's not then all you need to do is ask for time off." Sophie replied "thank you but I don't think it will be anything to serious. It's probably just her stressing over nothing."

When sophie arrived home sally was having a complete meltdown as she had a letter delivered in the post saying how she was due up in court against Duncan in a few weeks time and she needed a lawyer fast. Sophie thought of Paula straight away and was just about to say "get Paula." but Tim got there first and said "sal give Paula a ring she is a solicitor remember." Sophie agreed as she wanted to see Paula again as she did have a massive crush on her. Sally rang Paula and asked her if they could meet up again. Well luckily enough Paula was in the area with her daughter Isla as they were on their way back from the Trafford centre so they agreed to meet up once again in the bistro.

Sophie ran upstairs to get changed as she wanted to look nice for Paula so she put on her favourite polka dot dress which showed a bit of cleavage with her black leather boots and did her make up perfectly. Sophie then checked herself out in the mirror and said to herself "I look good!" When she went downstairs Sally looked her up and down and asked "why are you dressed like you are going on a night out?" Gina shouted "leave her alone sis, you do look a million dollars though Soph." Sophie smiled and said "thank you auntie Gina!" Tim agreed and said "yeah sal she's 23 not 10 leave her alone." Sophie smiled and said "thanks guys I thought I would make an effort as I am seeing Isla for the first time." Sally said "oh now I understand why you have dolled yourself up." Sophie said "I wouldn't say dolled up mother but yeah I like the sound of isla she seems ace and I can't wait to meet her." If only they knew that she was dressed up like that because she was seeing Paula again.


	5. Chapter 5

Paula and ilsa got to the bistro first and were sat drinking their wine. Paula had butterflies in her stomach as she was nervous about seeing Sophie again as she did have a crush on her. Isla however was busy texting on her phone and kept saying "I really don't want to be here mother can I go home?" Paula replied "we won’t be long I promise it’s just sally wants to talk to me about something important and anyway how would you get home as you can't drive?" Isla huffed and said "well can I go and sit in the car then?" Sophie and Sally then walked in Paula's eyes lit up as she couldn't believe how sexy Sophie looked she looked her up and down and Sophie definitely knew that Paula was checking her out. Isla whispered "maybe I will stay now mum as she's so fit." Paula hit her on the arm and said "shhh they are coming be quiet." Sophie and Sally sat down at the table. Isla complimented Sophie and said "wow you look really nice Sophie I wish I looked like you are you a model?" Sophie blushed and said "I wish I was it took a lot of effort to look like this but thanks for the compliment even though you are much prettier than me Isla." Paula smiled and couldn't help but stare at Sophie whilst saying "Sophie you look amazing I wish I had made more of an effort now as you are drop dead gorgeous." Isla agreed. Sally shouted "Enough about Sophie's looks we are here to talk about you helping me with my court case!" Paula replied "oh sorry Sally are you feeling left out? Well you look lovely to."

Isla and Sophie both laughed whilst sipping on their wine. Sally hissed "Paula focus and listen." Paula shouted "yes boss!" Paula kept looking at Sophie she wanted to touch her so bad even though ilsa was sat right next to her. Sophie started talking to ilsa about travelling whilst Sally was telling Paula about the court case which Paula wasn't actually paying much attention to as she was to busy listening into what Isla and Sophie were talking about. Sally glared at Paula and shouted "if you aren't up for the job then I'll find someone who is!" Ilsa shouted "Sally my mum is the best lawyer in town so don't even think about getting anyone else because if you do then you will loose your court case." Paula apologised and said "sorry sally I was just listening into Isla and Sophie's conversation about going travelling and Isla I've told you before about interrupting people's conversations." Isla said "sorry mum." and continued talking to Sophie.

Sally then turned around to them both and said "It's so lovely that you two are getting on have you exchanged numbers yet?" Sophie hissed "mum stop it!" Isla said "we haven't and I don't see the point as I am going travelling." Paula said "Isla you aren't going travelling how many times have I told you this." Isla replied "but sophie said that after her break up she bounced back instead of hiding away and I want to bounce back abroad if that makes sense?" Sophie replied "I totally get what you are saying." Paula liked Sophie's advice and asked her "what do you mean you bounced back Sophie?" Sophie replied "well instead of hiding underneath a duvet and watching Netflix all day I started going out and doing things just to take my mind off it." Sally said "yes she did bounce back after sian which is something I thought she would never do as they nearly got married and then there's maddie..." Sophie shouted "right mum enough let's not talk about sian or maddie as they are both in the past!" Paula took a sip of her wine and said "well Isla today is your lucky day as I have changed my mind about the whole travelling idea after listening to Sophie. I know you are my baby and always will be but you need to spread your wings one day." Isla gave her mum a hug and asked "does that mean i can actually go then?" Paula replied "I'm not happy about it but yes if it will make you happy just remember to stay safe and phone me every day." Ilsa gave her a mum another cuddle and said "thanks mum you are the best!" Paula then winked at Sophie and Sophie said "I have got a travelling book you can have it if you want Isla as I won't be going travelling any time soon." Isla replied "thank you Sophie I would love that." 

Sally then looked at her watch and said "right Soph we better be off it's time to go and do some food shopping." Paula said "yeah Isla we need to head home to as we need to unpack all your shopping." Isla said "Sophie i am addicted to buying shoes." Sophie replied "hey you can't have to many pairs of shoes!" Isla replied "I know I don't know why I even buy shoes because I mainly live in my slippers." Sophie laughed whilst Paula shouted "yeah she's a onesie and slippers kind of girl." Sophie replied "there's nothing wrong with that." Sally stood there tutting. On the way out Sophie gave a Isla a quick cuddle and wished her good luck with her travelling. Sally was heading back home and shouting "come on Soph we don't have all day the shops will be closing soon." Paula laughed and said "you better go but I will pop by and get that book you were on about for Isla and thanks for making me change my mind about Isla going travelling. I have never seen her this happy before." Sophie replied "yeah sure I'm in tomorrow if you want to drop by then as my mums at work and no problem that's what friends are for." Paula smiled and said "I shall see you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Paula was back in the area and was desperate to see Sophie again. She nervously knocked on sally's door. Sophie was chilling and messing about on her laptop. Sophie heard the knock at the door and got up from the couch. She was in her joggers and a Tshirt and her hair was scraped back in a bun. She answered the door and Paula was standing there in a black short dress and green blazer. Sophie thought to herself wow and looked her up and down. Sophie then said "hey Paula!" Paula replied "hey I've just come to get that book you were talking about for Isla."

Sophie invited her in and Paula sat herself down. Sophie then apologised and said "sorry about the mess Paula I'm having a lazy day as mums at work please don't tell her though as I'm meant to be doing the chores." Paula laughed and said "my lips are sealed." Sophie then grabbed the book off the shelf and gave it to her. Paula smiled and said "thank you lovely I honestly can't remember the last time I spent a whole day doing nothing." Sophie replied "well on my days off I don't really do anything unless mum drags me around the shops with her." Paula laughed and said "you are lucky you get a day off I don't as I need to be on call 24/7 as I have so many clients but that's the joys of being self employed." Sophie smiled and said "so I take it you have got your own business and work from home?" Whilst pouring her a glass of wine. Paula replied "yes I do i don't like sitting in an office I prefer working from home but most of the time I am sitting in cafes eating cakes and drinking coffee whilst meeting up with clients." Sophie replied "you have such a great job because you can eat and drink all day." Paula laughed and said "yeah but I really need to go on a diet." Sophie replied "don't be silly you have the perfect figure it's me that has to go on a diet." Paula replied "thank you but you are the perfect one."

They drank their wine whilst sitting on the couch Sophie then asked Paula about her travelling days and got to know more about her such as when she slept with her squash partner and cheated on her husband with a girl. Sophie asked "so are you really a lesbian Paula?" Paula replied "I am bisexual meaning I like men and women." Sophie said "ahh I see." Paula then finally admitted "I didn't actually come round for the book." Sophie blushed and said "oh" Paula winked and said "I actually came round because I wanted to see you again." Sophie took a sip of her wine and bit her lip and said "you don't waste anytime do you?" Paula smiled said "Well if you see something you like you should just go for it what do you think?" Sophie started to blush again and thought to herself "yeah and I see something I like and I'm going to go for it." Paula's phone then buzzed she read the text and said "oh it's work." Sophie asked "is everything ok?" Paula replied "yeah but I really should go as it's your mums case." Sophie knew she couldn't let Paula go just yet so she leant in and kissed her on the lips Paula kissed her back it was the perfect moment for them both they stopped and gazed into each other's eyes. Paula leant in for another kiss and said "well I didn't think today would turn out like this but I'm so glad it has!" Sophie smiled and said "so am i this day has been perfect."

Sophie was just about to kiss her again but Sally came bursting through the door in a rage. Luckily she never caught them in the act. Sally looked confused and asked Paula "what are you doing here is everything okay with the case?" Paula replied back "yeah I just came to get that book for Isla then me and sophie got talking." Sally said "oh I could of dropped that off to you." Paula replied "well I was in the area so I thought I may as well come round and pick it up." Sally nudged Sophie and said "well aren't you going to offer me a glass I've had a stressful day." Sophie got up to get the wine and said "why can't you get it yourself mum?" Paula laughed and said "yeah Sally it's her day off let her just chill out." Sally replied "chill out she does nothing apart from sit on her phone all day." Paula said "well she is young." when Sophie sat back down Sally was asking "Do you fancy staying for tea Paula Kevin is coming round in a bit I'm sure he would love to meet you." Paula said "i better get going as I've got things to do." but Sally insisted she stayed whilst pouring her another glass of wine.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Sally was getting the dinner ready Paula sat down at the table and Sophie sat beside her. Paula whispered "you better try and keep your hands off me." Sophie said "it's going to be hard not to." Paula laughed and put her hand on Sophie's thigh. Sally then shouted "Gina can you please move and let Kevin sit next to Paula as you will need to help me with the dinner." Gina huffed whilst moving seats and shouted "if I have to it's like musical chairs in here." Tim had just finished work he came in and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and said "oh hi you must be Paula." Paula replied "hi Tim it's nice to meet you."

The door then opened and Sally shouted "Paula Kevin is here." Paula stood up and Introduced herself to him. Kevin said "hey it's nice to meet you." Paula replied "you to Kevin Sally said you are a mechanic? It's just that my car is up for an mot next week so if you aren't busy can you take a look at it for me please as my local garage is fully booked." Kevin replied "sure thing and I'll even give you a discount." Paula laughed and said "I like you!" Sally glared at Tim and told him to go and get changed as he looked a scruff compared to Kevin but Gina assured him that he looked fine. As the evening went on Sally was trying to make small talk at the dinner table with everyone. Gina started talking to Kevin about jack and said how she was taking him to the county game next week. Kevin said "oh yeah he keeps talking about his auntie Gina now I know why because you are taking him to the the footy which I told him he wasn't allowed to go to." Gina apologised and said "but all his mates are going so it wouldn't be fair if he missed out." Kevin shook his head and said "fine you can take him I'm not happy about it though as I don't think he should be going due to his foot." Gina smiled and said "thanks Kev I promise I won't let you down and I will look after him." Gina then made a joke which didn't go down to well. Tim shouted "Gina settle down will you." Gina apologised and said "oh sorry guys!" Paula got up from the table and said "will you excuse me for a moment please I just need to send a quick email to a client." Sophie looked at Paula to make sure she was ok. Paula grabbed one of Sophie's window cleaner cards and took her number off it. Sophie had her phone at the table it suddenly buzzed she looked at her phone and saw the text from an unknown number which said "put your phone on silent please." Sophie looked at Paula who was busy typing away her phone then buzzed again the text said "can I see you again sometime without your mum obviously?" Sophie smiled and was about to reply back when Sally shouted "Sophie put your phone down at the table its rude." Paula looked up and smiled at her.

After dinner sophie was doing the dishes whilst everyone was talking amongst themselves. Paula went and stood beside her and said "I'm going now as i have got court in the morning and I've drank to much wine already." Sophie was a bit upset as she didn't want Paula to leave and asked her "are you regretting anything because I'm not?" Paula smiled and said "no of course not one question though how would you like to be seen with a distinguished lawmaker?" Sophie replied "I would love that." Paula quickly said goodbye to her and winked as she walked away. Gina got her coat and said bye. Once paula had left Kevin said "oh I like Paula she seems nice." Sally shouted "why didn't you get her number then for god sake?" Kevin replied "sal I don't think Paula is interested in me I'm a mechanic and she is a lawyer." Sophie shouted "mum stop playing matchmaker." Sally replied "well there's nothing to stop a Martin and a Webster getting together they would make a great couple!" Sophie smiled she was right her and Paula would make a great couple.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Sophie was running late for work she quickly ran down the stairs into the kitchen where jack was sitting having his breakfast. He shouted "hey sis what are you doing today can you please stay and play video games with me all day?" Sophie replied "I would love to mate but I've got to go to work as usual wait a minute are you not meant to be at school today?" Jack laughed and said "I'm not going to school today as I've got a tummy ache don't tell dad though." Sophie replied "i won't tell dad don't worry but give me a bit of your toast or I will tell him!" Jack gave her a piece of his toast she then patted him on the head and said goodbye. When she was heading out the front door she bumped into her best friend Bethany who shouted "hey bestie I haven't saw you for a while me and Ryan are planning a night out soon do you want to come?" Sophie said "yeah count me in sorry I've got to run as I'm late for work again." Bethany laughed and shouted "you are always late. I'll text you with the details soon." Sophie arrived at speed daal there was no sign of yasmeen Sophie asked "where's the boss?" Alya replied "gran has a bug so she won't be in today so she said you are in charge." Sophie smiled she had been left in charge before and she loved it because she could tell everyone what to do.

Paula had arrived at Sally's to go over a few things about the case only to find out that no one was in so she went across to roys and ordered a black coffee. Roy smiled and said "hi you are back again!" Paula laughed and said "yeah i'm becoming a regular now so I am oh before I forget can you please tell me where does Sophie Webster work?" Shona blurted out "speed daal it's just on the corner you can't miss it!" Paula drank her coffee and thanked her.

Over in the factory Sally wasn't in the best of moods because she was stressing out about her court case. Gina assured her that everything would be fine and it was all Duncan's doing and it had nothing to do with her. Beth leant back in her chair and asked them what all the whispering was about. Sally didn't answer her. Gina shouted at Beth "if you must know my sister is being accused of fraud by a man she had nothing to do with and could end up in prison in the next few weeks." The whole factory went dead quiet Sally got up and slapped gina across the face and shouted "Why did you have to go and tell everyone you stupid cow!" Carla stormed out of her office and shouted "Sally word please!" Sally put her head down and sulked into Carla's office. Carla got straight to the point and asked what had happened. Sally started to explain everything to her about the court case Duncan etc. Carla felt sorry for her and said "take some time off until this is all sorted your job will still be safe." Sally said "thank you so much Carla." Carla replied "no problem sally take care and I hope your court case goes well." Sally smiled whilst making her way out of the office and then grabbed her things off her desk and left. Gina was standing there with a wet paper towel on her face and shouted "hey where are you going?" Sally replied "I'm going home Gina and I'm not coming back." Gina and Beth both stood there and watched Sally leave. Beth whispered "you don't think she has been sacked has she?" Gina replied "if Sal was sacked I don't think she would be walking out of here smiling." Beth said "well that's true she would of been making a fuss."

In speed daal Sophie was rushed off her feet she had to call Tim's dad Geoff in to help and a few other members of staff. Sophie heard someone coming down the stairs with heels on and automatically thought of Paula but thought to herself why would paula come in here she doesn't know where I work so she continued serving the customers. Geoff shouted at Sophie "There is a beautiful young lady here asking after you Sophie." Paula laughed and said "I wouldn't say young or beautiful but thanks for the compliment love!" Sophie's face lit up she couldn't believe that Paula was standing there right in front of her she quickly gave her a hug and told alya to keep an eye out and give her a shout if she was needed. They both made their way to a table and sat down. Paula then commented and said "this is such a lovely place you work in. Good food and of course good service by yourself." Whilst giving her a wink. Sophie replied "i'm glad you think so and how did you know where I work as I never told you?" Paula laughed and said "oh I have spies!" They both laughed. Paula wanted to know more about Sophie so she started to ask her about her previous relationship. Sophie said "its complicated Paula." Paula replied "oh really I like complicated in fact my life is complicated." Sophie started to explain to her about her ex and how she ended up cheating on her." Paula asked "is that the one called maddie that cheated on you?" Sophie replied "no that was kate." Paula said "how many girls have you been with?" Sophie laughed and said "a few." Paula then held her hand and assured her "I would never cheat on you so you have nothing to worry about." Paula then asked "what happened with Maddie if you don't mind me asking?" Sophie replied "I would rather not talk about it but let's just say she died." Paula had a tear in her eye and said "I am sorry for bringing it up I shouldn't of asked feel free to shoot me." Sophie was trying to hold back the tears and said "it's fine honestly what's your relationship status?" Paula replied "I feel so bad for bringing it up though and well i was married but then we got divorced and I was single for a few months but now I'm with you." Sophie smiled and said "it's fine I will get over maddie one day when you say you are with me does that mean we are official?" Paula said "well I want us to be." Sophie replied "so do i." and was about to kiss her but as usual sally appeared. David shouted "oh here comes miss Sally Metcalfe hide your tip jars!" Audrey shouted "behave David!" Sally shouted "yes David listen to your gran and be quiet I could tell everyone about your crimes but I'm not going to." She then made a b line for Sophie and was shocked to see her talking to Paula.


	9. Chapter 9

Paula looked at Sophie as she knew that she was panicking. Sally asked "what are you doing here Paula?" Paula replied "oh I thought I'd just nip in for some lunch and Sophie is worried about your court case so I'm just talking her through it." Sophie nodded her head and said "yeah I was worried about the case but I understand it now." Sally replied "you could of spoken to me about it soph anyway when do you finish I was thinking as now I don't need to go back to work as Carla has given me time off until the case is over we could all go for a few drinks in the bistro?" Sophie replied "I would love to but Yasmeen has left me in charge today as she is off so I can't exactly leave incase something happens." Sally replied "well get Ayla to cover for you?" Sophie shouted "mum I can't do that as it will look bad." Paula was impressed and said "you must be a hard worker if Yasmeen has left you in charge. See if I was your boss I'd give you employee of the month." Sophie smiled and said "thanks Paula i shall be back in a minute i just need to go and deal with a customer."

Paula leant back in her chair and watched sophie make her way across to a table. Sally was getting impatient and stood there asking "Paula are we going to the bistro or not as I need to know!" Paula replied "i would much rather stay here Sally as you nearly got us chucked out the last time the 3 of us went to the bistro as you were so rude to Michelle." Sally shouted "I would stay here but the problem is they don't sell wine!" Paula replied "fine you've won we will go to the bistro but I'm not drinking." Sally shouted "but the whole point of us going is so that we can have a few bottles of wine!" On the way out Sophie stopped Paula and asked her "where are you two off to?" Paula replied "bistro meet us there after you finish love!" Sophie wanted her shift to be over with but the place was getting busier and she couldn't concentrate properly as she just wanted to be with Paula.


	10. Chapter 10

Over in the bistro Michelle smiled and said "hey ladies back again are you going to be nice today Sally because if you are going to start being bossy you can just leave." Paula started to laugh and said "don't worry I've already warned her that you will chuck her out." Sally hit her on the arm and told her to be quiet. Sally then said "can you please get us a bottle of white wine Michelle and 3 glasses as Sophie will be joining us soon." Paula shouted "you said please that's not like you Sally and I told you I'm not drinking!" Michelle said "oh so you do have manners after all." Sally glared at her and said "right come on and sit down Paula as we need to go over the case so I can understand what's happening." Paula said "I thought we were here for drinks?" Sally replied "we are but your not drinking so instead we shall talk about the case." Paula started to explain the ins and outs of the case and then got Sally to sign a bit of paper but then got distracted when Sophie wondered in.

Sophie plonked herself down next to Sally. Paula smiled and said "hard day love?" Sophie replied "yeah you could say that." Paula then said "sally can you do me a favour can you please go to the bar and get your daughter a drink as she looks like she needs one and get me one to when you are there." Sally shouted "there's wine on the table!" Sophie replied "I don't want wine I want a cocktail." Sally then looked at her watch and got up and shouted "Sorry but I need to go I didn't realise that was the time I've got to go and cook dinner for tim and Gina as they will be home from work soon." Paula said "oh surely you can stay for one more Sally?" Sally replied "sorry I can't Tim will kill me if the dinner isn't on the table when he gets in." Paula replied "men who would have them? I prefer women these days." Sophie replied "mum go home and cook dinner and I'll stay and have a few drinks with Paula." Sally looked at Sophie confused and asked "why would you want to stay out with Paula she's my age and you two have nothing in common. Anyway I thought you weren't drinking Paula?" Paula shouted "excuse me are you trying to say I'm old and me and Sophie have lots in common if you must know and I wasn't going to be drinking but I've now changed my mind have you got a problem with that?" Sally stood there saying "no I was just saying." Paula said "be quiet now go home and I shall look after Sophie and make sure she gets home in one piece but before you leave get us some drinks in." Sally got jealous and shouted at sophie "dinner will be ready at 7 and I do not want you coming in drunk." Paula replied "I told you I will look after her." Sally shouted "you better look after her Paula because i will be blaming you if she comes in drunk." Paula shouted "I promise!" Sally sighed and walked away. Paula then winked at Sophie and said "finally i get you all to myself." Sophie smiled and said "finally I thought she was never going to leave." Paula laughed and said "yeah same here!" They both laughed whilst Michelle bought them across their cocktails. Michelle said "these are from Sally she says I'm to keep an eye on you girls." Paula laughed and said "I don't know why as we are not going to be rude to you." Michelle said "I know if you need anything else give me a shout." Michelle walked away and Paula said "the only thing I need is you miss Sophie Webster." 

Over at Sally's , Sally was making dinner. Gina came in from work and chucked her jacket over the banister her bag on the floor and threw herself on to the couch and started watching the chase. Sally shouted "Gina will you pick your things up and put them away you are an adult not a child!" Gina laughed and said "sorry sis I only do it to annoy you and here's a question if you could have tim or Bradley Walsh who would it be?" Sally shouted "thats easy I would pick bradley Walsh as he is my perfect man!" Gina looked at her confused and said "you are joking me right? Why on earth would you pick Bradley over tim as I would pick tim." Sally glared at her with a knife in her hand.

Tim came in from work and threw his keys on the side he then kissed Sally on the cheek and asked "how was everyone's day?" Gina shouted "how come Tim doesn't get in bother for leaving his things lying about? and oh Tim before I forget Sally isn't working anymore." Sally ignored Gina's question and started to explain to Tim what had happened and how Carla has given her time off. Tim was happy with the idea and said "I'm going to nip into the rovers with Steve after dinner fancy joining us?" Gina was eating her dinner and shouted "I will if you won't Sal I'm dying for a drink." Sally said "I better not I'm waiting on Sophie coming in she's out with Paula. Gina you are an alcoholic you drink more than me!" Gina said "oh are you jealous at the fact that Soph is with her and you aren't? And don't you dare call me an alcoholic you are the one who goes out for lunch and drinks every day I don't." Tim was eating his dinner and said "Sal they are both grown ups they will just be having a few drinks that's all are you coming for this drink or not? And stop arguing you two you argue 24/7 over silly little things." Sally replied "no I'm going for a long soak in the bath and Gina I want you to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen please as you do nothing in this house." Gina shouted "I'm not doing them I'm going to watch Netflix." Sally shouted "I'm going to take that remote off of you. Go and do the dishes right now!" Gina put her head down and shouted "just because you are older than me doesn't mean you can treat me like dirt." Tim shouted "I'm off out before she makes me do them." Gina laughed and shouted "yeah it's alright for you Timothy you can run away I can't." Sally shouted "Gina the door is there its not that difficult to walk out of it and not come back." Gina replied "one of these days I will." Whilst putting on her rubber gloves.

Back in the bistro Sophie and Paula were finishing their last cocktail. Paula said "i shall be back in the morning to see your mum but can we meet up again and go somewhere a bit more quieter as I just want to be with you and I'm pretty certain your mum is going to suspect that there is something going on between us if she keeps seeing us together." Sophie said "yeah I know she will suspect something sooner or later so we need to be careful and well I've got work first thing but it's only morning and lunch time shift." Paula said "well then I'll come in for a working lunch and see if I can distract you." Sophie said "yeah that would be amazing." Paula held her hand and said "you are amazing right we better be off as your mum will be getting worried." Sophie drank her cocktail and started slurring her words. Paula got hold of her and helped her outside. Michelle shouted "bye girls!" Paula said "thanks sorry about this one don't tell Sally that she was drunk as she will kill me." Michelle laughed and said "don't worry your secret is safe and anyway it's usually her mother who is in that state." 

Outside Paula gave Sophie a quick hug. Bethany was on her way back from the rovers when she spotted Sophie she shouted "hey bestie!" Sophie was cuddling Paula whilst Bethany ran across to see her. Paula asked bethany "hey love can you do me a favour and get her off me?" Sophie shouted "I don't want to let go of you!" Bethany laughed and pulled Sophie off of her. Paula smiled and said "thank you I better be off oh before I go can you please take Sophie home for me it's just that I promised sally that I wouldn't get her drunk but I never kept to my promise." Bethany laughed and said "of course I will. Come on babe lets go." Paula blew Sophie a kiss and said "I'll text you later." Sophie shouted "night!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Bethany grabbed Sophie before she fell and said "well who's that?" Sophie replied "my new girlfriend her name is Paula but please do not tell my mum." Bethany replied "oh your secrets safe with me. She is so fit babe I'm not going to lie if I was a lesbian she would be on the top of my list." whilst giving Sophie a wink. Sophie shouted "she's mines now hands off!" Bethany then gave Sophie a hug and told her how happy she was for her. They then both made their way to the kebab shop and Sophie started dancing and shouting "Bethany dance with me!" Bethany shouted "I have never ever seen you this drunk how many have you had?" Sophie replied "I don't know." Sophie then took a tumble up the step and fell on to the kebab shop floor. Chesney shouted "no drunks allowed." Bethany laughed and said "sorry Chesney she's had a bit to much to drink." Chesney laughed and said "it's fine I'm just joking here I'll give you a hand getting her up." They sat Sophie up on the stool and Sophie sat there looking dazed. Bethany shook her and said "babe are you okay?" Chesney then gave her a glass of water. Bethany chucked it in her face. Sophie opened her eyes and shouted "what was that for?" Bethany laughed and said "you need sobering up that's why I chucked it at you." Baby shark was playing on the radio and gemma was doing all the actions and was singing away. Gemma then shouted "you need a kebab Sophie that will sober you up or maybe more vodka?" Bethany looked at Gemma and shouted "more vodka that will make her even worse I'm trying to sober her up not get her really drunk." Gemma shouted "she's drunk anyway so it doesn't matter." Chesney then gave the girls their chips and kebabs he then shouted at Bethany "good luck at sobering her up I think you'll need it." Bethany replied "thank you yeah your right I'll need it bye!"

They both sat down on the bench outside Audrey's with their kebabs Bethany spotted Ryan walking across the street. She shouted "hey Ryan come and join us!" Ryan came across and squeezed himself in between Bethany and Sophie and started stealing their chips. He looked at Sophie and asked Bethany "it's not like Sophie to be this drunk what's up with her?" Bethany replied "oh she was out with her new girlfriend and I am trying to sober her up before Sally sees her as she will go mad." Ryan asked "new girlfriend?" Bethany smiled and said "yeah her name is Paula and all I'm going to say is she is fit." Ryan joked and said "you better not be turning gay babe." A few minutes later Sophie got up and asked "what time is it guys?" They replied 8pm. Sophie grabbed her bag and shouted "I need to go home my mum is going to go mad." Ryan grabbed her and said "calm down soph it's still early." Bethany gave her a cuddle and Sophie burst into tears she said "my mum is going to kill me for being drunk and for staying out late." Bethany said "don't worry Hun your mum has to realise that you are a grown up. My mum is the exact same she doesn't like me staying out late with Ryan in fact I'll just check my phone." Bethany checked her phone and said "5 missed calls from mother." Ryan laughed and said "my mum doesn't care where I am as long as I am home before midnight." Tim was coming out of the pub. Ryan spotted him and said "Tim's coming across." Bethany shouted "well don't just sit there do something. Put on Sophie's favourite song shotgun on your phone." Ryan put the song on and turned the volume up and next thing the girls started singing "I'll be riding shot gun underneath the hot sun." Tim walked past and shouted "are you three kids enjoying yourselves?" Ryan laughed and said "they are I'm not!" Tim kept walking whilst laughing to himself. Bethany shouted "that was a close one we better be getting this one home soon." Ryan agreed. 

Back at Sally's Gina was sitting watching tele she had done the chores that Sally had asked her to do. Sally then came rushing downstairs after her bath and asked "where is soph is she not back yet? she's been away for hours." Gina replied "she'll be having fun she's young." Sally said "i should maybe go and check and see if she's okay what do you think?" Gina told her to sit down and relax and assured her that Sophie would be back any minute. A few mins later tim arrived back from the pub. Gina smiled and said "hey your back early please don't tell me you had a fight with someone?" Tim replied "since when do I fight Gina? They were having a karaoke night and it was packed anyway I have got to be up early as Steve's given us an airport run at 6am." Sally asked "i don't suppose you have seen Sophie on your travels?" Tim replied "yeah I bumped into her she is with Bethany and Ryan. They are chilling on the bench listening to music she's fine." Gina shouted "I told you she would be fine Sal I don't know why you are worrying about her.

About half an hour later Bethany took Sophie home and opened the door for her. Gina was in the kitchen when she heard the door opening and ran to the door. Bethany was standing there giving Sophie a hug. Gina shut the door and went outside and said "hey girls is everything okay?" Sophie gave her auntie Gina a hug. Bethany replied "yeah she's fine she's had a bit to much to drink but she's better than what she was I think she should stay out of Sally's way though." Gina laughed and said "thanks Bethany I don't know what Sophie would do without you." Bethany replied "I love her she's my best friend. I better be off before my mum starts to worry. I'll see you tomorrow Sophie." Sophie shouted "bye bestie!" Gina then whispered "soph head straight upstairs and I'll bring you a glass of water up." Sophie whispered "I've sobered up a little bit." Gina laughed and said "I know but I don't want your mum knowing that you were drunk as she will go mad I'll be up in a minute."

Sally was sat on the couch watching tele and shouted "Gina what are you doing?" Gina replied "getting a glass of water why?" Sally replied "I thought I heard you talking to someone?" Gina replied "oh yeah sorry Sophie is back but she has went straight to bed she said that she was tired and I'm going to have an early night to." Sally asked "is she drunk?" Tim replied "sal stop with the questions." Gina shouted "yeah what is this question time? No she isn't drunk she is just tired. I'm off to bed night." Sally then said to Tim "I wonder if she was with Paula all this time?" Tim replied "she wasn't with Paula she was with Bethany and Ryan how many times do I need to tell you now let me watch the footy in peace."

Upstairs Sophie was lying on her bed she then looked at her phone there was a text from Paula saying "hey love sorry I didn't walk you home I just don't want your mum thinking that I got you drunk. I had an amazing time with you and I hope we can do it again. I'll be around at some point tomorrow to see your mum as I need her to sign something. Thanks for a lovely night Paula x" she was about to reply back to her when Gina walked in and said "sorry to disturb you my darling but here is your water." Sophie replied "thank you." Gina then said "just a warning in the morning you are going to get a million questions about tonight but don't worry I haven't told them that you are drunk now get some sleep I'll see you in the morning." She then gave Sophie a kiss on the forehead. Sophie smiled and said "thanks for letting me know auntie Gina I love you." She then texted Paula back and said "hey sorry it's late but I can't wait to see you tomorrow!x" Paula replied back straight away and said "get some sleep my beautiful girl!x


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Sophie woke up with a really bad headache she looked at her phone it was 8 am and she had 5 missed calls from Paula and 3 from Bethany she then went back to sleep. Next thing her alarm went off she completely forgotten she had work at 10am. Gina walked past her room and shouted "wakey wakey misses." Sophie grunted and said "morning auntie Gina." Gina replied "you don't look to good soph." Sophie replied "I don't feel it I think I'm going to be sick." and with that she got up and ran to the toilet and was sick. Gina stood there shaking her head and laughing. 

Sophie then made her way downstairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sally and Paula were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast together. Sophie said "morning oh I didn't expect to see you this morning Paula?" Paula smiled and said "I thought I would surprise you and I needed your mum to sign some papers before my meeting this afternoon." Sally then said to Sophie "well Paula said you were both sensible last night meaning that you should be as fresh as a daisy this morning but Sophie you look like a zombie!" Sophie looked at Paula. Paula smiled and said "yeah we were both sensible and don't say that about Sophie she looks gorgeous as always." Sally then put the radio on full blast. Sophie shouted "would you mind some of us have a banging headache this morning." Paula smiled at her and asked "Are you hungover?" Sophie said "I'm not I just have a bad headache that's all." Paula winked at her and joked "headache? I'm sure you mean hangover." Gina was sitting watching tele and shouted "I think she is unwell as she was sick and if she has got a headache then she must be coming down with something." Sally was not amused and shouted "Well you are still going to work even if you are sick." She then threw her a packet of ibuprofen and a bottle of water and told her to go upstairs and get ready for work. Sophie made her way back upstairs whilst Sally said to Paula "are you sure she wasn't drunk when she left the bistro last night?" Paula laughed and said "oh I don't know maybe to be honest I can't remember leaving!" Sally shouted "so you lied to me Paula she was drunk last night and so were you." Paula laughed and said "i never said I was drunk and so what if we were there was no harm done." Gina shouted "she was sober when she came in last night I'm telling you she has got a bug." Sally shouted "Gina stop lying to me she was drunk when she came in just admit it and that's why you sent her straight upstairs." Paula shouted "what does it matter if she was drunk Sally?" Sally replied "I don't like her drinking as she gets drunk really easily as she is a bit of a lightweight." Paula laughed and said "oh well she just needs to go on a few more nights out with me then and I'll show her how not to be a lightweight." Sally glared at her and said "she is not going out with you ever again as you are such a bad influence!" Whilst making her another a coffee. Paula ignored Sally's comment and then said "you can't expect her to go to work if she is hungover. Let her stay in bed if it was my Isla I would be letting her have the day off." Sally shouted "I do not need parenting advice off of you thank you very much now let's talk about the case." 

Paula started to explain more about the case and how they needed more evidence to prove that Duncan bought the burner phone. About half an hour later Sally said to Paula "do me a favour can you go and drag Sophie out of bed she must of fell back asleep." Gina shouted "sal just leave her in peace if she isn't feeling to good." Sally replied "Gina haven't you got work today?" Gina replied "day off today!" Sally sighed "great another day where you are just going to sit and do nothing." Paula laughed and said "I'll go and wake her up." Paula took her heels off and sneaked up the stairs into Sophie's room. Sophie was fast asleep on her bed in her work clothes. Paula went up to her and kissed her on the forehead then whispered "right lazy bones you need to get up as you have got work soon." Sophie stared at Paula and kissed her on the lips. Paula kissed her back and said "We can't do this here but meet me later and we will go back to mines." Sophie replied "I can't wait but I don't want to go to work I'm to hungover." Paula laughed and said "I knew you would be lovely and oh your mum knows you are hungover so she isn't very happy with you." Sophie replied "Oh no why was I so stupid last night I shouldn't of drank so much." Paula laughed and said "hey we had such a great night last night and I loved being with you. The last thing I can remember was you clinging on to me outside the bistro." Sophie replied "I can't remember that..." Paula smiled and said "I wasn't complaining though you could of cuddled me all night and I still wouldn't of said anything." Sally meanwhile was making her way upstairs shouting "Paula is she up yet?" Paula ignored her and started kissing Sophie again who then looked at her phone and said "i've got 10 mins!" Paula whispered "ten mins of fun?" Sophie said "I wish but as you said we can't do it here it's to dangerous." 

They both made their way downstairs and Paula put her heels back on. Sally glared at Sophie and said "this is getting into a bad habit you being late for work and how is the hangover?" Sophie replied "I feel awful I am so sorry mum but I shall go into work just to keep you happy." Paula piped up "hey your the boss Sophie you can be late if you want." Sally shouted "she is the assistant manager there's a difference Paula." Paula replied "same thing right I better be off as I've got a meeting in town but I'll be back later on this afternoon to drop off a file ta ta for now!" Sophie walked out the door with Paula and said "i wish we could of just stayed in bed all day." Paula laughed and said "yeah so do I but it wouldn't of been fun if your mum caught us. I'll see you later on love and get some caffeine into you!" Sophie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way to work.

Over at speed daal Yasmeen was taking a stock delivery and Sophie really wanted food as she was still hungover. Geoff was in the kitchen cooking bacon Sophie made her way into the kitchen and asked him if she could have a fry up before she started her shift Geoff was laughing and said "let me guess you are hungover and the smell of bacon is making you hungry?" Sophie replied "I am starving and yeah i am hungover to be honest i don't even know what happened last night one minute I was fine then I don't know it all went down hill." Geoff laughed and said "you are only young once darling now get that breakfast down you and don't tell Yasmeen." Sophie then started setting up tables and getting ready for the lunch time rush. She had a quick look at her phone and texted Paula to ask her if she was still coming in for lunch. Paula replied back "yes I am now get off your phone I don't want you getting into trouble x" Sophie smiled and continued doing her work.

Paula however was in at Roy's doing paper work when Kevin appeared with Jack they sat down at the table next to her. Kevin smiled and said "hey Paula it's nice to see you again how's it going I bet you’ve been busy working on Sally’s case." Paula replied "hey Kevin yeah good thanks just doing some paperwork whilst working on Sally's case it's all work no play." Kevin laughed and said "oh I know the feeling I bet you can't wait until the case is over." Paula replied "it's a difficult case to be honest." She then looked at Jack and said "hey you must be Jack?" Jack looked at Kevin and said "how does this lady know me?" Kevin laughed and said "this is Paula Sally's solicitor." Paula replied "yeah and I'm Sally's best friend from school and your big sister Sophie talks about you alot that's why it's good to finally meet you!" whilst sipping on her tea. Jack replied "nice to meet you Paula and here's Sally she looks mad." Paula joked "oh no if I hide underneath the table do you think she will notice me?" Jack laughed "Sally doesn't miss a thing but I dare you." Paula crawled underneath the table. Kevin asked Paula "what are you doing?" She whispered "hiding what do you think now shhh!" Jack laughed whilst Sally rushed across to Kevin and Jack and slammed her bag down on the table. Paula's papers went flying all over the floor. She then said "Paula why are you sitting on the floor I thought you had a meeting in town?" Jack shouted "busted!" Kevin laughed. Paula said "oh I lost my pen and yeah well they cancelled it last minute so I thought that I would come back here and do the paperwork myself." Kevin gave her a hand picking the papers up off the floor. 

Paula then shouted "oi you , you want to be more careful as them bits of paper are really important if I loose them then I'm in big trouble!" Sally replied "sorry I'm just stressing out about this court case." Kevin replied "you'll be fine don't worry as everything is going to be fine isn't it Paula?" Paula replied "yes it will be so just calm down do you want a coffee?" Sally replied "yeah why not I'm not doing anything else." Paula got up and ordered the coffees. Back at the table Sally kept going on at Kevin asking him to go on a date with Paula. Kevin told her that he wasn't interested in Paula. Paula came back with the coffees and sat down and asked "so have I missed anything?" Sally replied "I was just telling Kevin how you two would make such a great couple." Paula glared at her and said "Sally I am not ready to start dating again I'm happy being single." Kevin laughed and said "yeah same here." Paula quickly drank her coffee and looked at her phone and realised what time it was she got up and said to Sally "I really need to be going now." Sally replied "oh where are you off to?" Paula replied "none of your business nosey but I'll see you later on!" Whilst grabbing her bag and files. Jack laughed and said "I think she got fed up of talking to you because you do go on and on Sally." Kevin said "right jack enough sit there and drink your hot chocolate and please be quiet!" Sally asked Kevin "I wonder where she is off to in such a rush?" Kevin replied "she is probably away to see another client or she might have a meeting to attend to." Sally said "yeah maybe who knows. Oh wait she did say she had a meeting this afternoon so that's obviously where she has gone."

Paula made her way across to speed daal and sat herself down at the table closest to where Sophie was working. She shouted "hey love how are you feeling has the hangover shifted yet?" Sophie replied "alot better now you are here but my head does still hurt." Paula said "well come here and I'll kiss it better." Sophie smiled and asked Alya "can you please bring us some menus across?" Alya replied "sure thing!" Sophie said "thank you Alya." Paula then said "I can't wait until I can get you proper alone later on." Sophie replied "i can't wait either what are we going to do?" Paula said "let's just say it involves a bed." Sophie blushed as Paula held her hand and told her that she loved her and thought she was amazing and didn't want to loose her. Sophie was about to say I love you and give her a hug but as usual Sally appeared she stormed across to Paula and said "oh here you are I wondered where you went to in such a hurry!" Paula replied "chill out will you it's a free country I can go wether I like I don't need permission." Sally asked "have you got any more meetings this afternoon?" Paula replied "no I don't as the guy I was meant to be meeting has taken unwell." Sally shouted "well that's not good enough my case is in a few days!" Paula replied "it's not my fault they cancelled." Sally then tutted and said "when you are finished your lunch can we meet up at the bistro again and Sophie you can join us but no drinking this time. I'm going shopping I'll meet you both there at 3 and don't be late." Paula and Sophie both looked at eachother confused as they didn't know why Sally wanted them both to go to the bistro.

They sat chatting and flirting Alya kept looking at them both and knew that there was something going on between them so she told her gran. Yasmeen appeared from out of the kitchen and smiled at Sophie and said "Sophie my love can I have a word please?" Paula laughed and said "I hope I've not got you into trouble!" whilst hitting her arm on the way past. Sophie went and spoke to Yasmeen and asked "what's wrong is everything okay?" Yasmeen replied "yes everything's good I just wanted a word about that woman you are with she seems really into you and I hope she isn't leading you on." Sophie laughed and said "thanks for worrying about me but Paula's great she wouldn't do that to me we have such a great relationship she's not like Kate." Yasmeen replied "relationship?" Sophie blushed "yeah she's my girlfriend but you can not tell my mum." Yasmeen smiled and said "Your secrets safe with me but if she hurts you come straight to me and I will punch her on the nose." Sophie laughed and gave her a cuddle and said "no one will be punching my Paula!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie made her way to back Paula after her chat with Yasmeen. Paula asked "is everything okay I hope I haven't got you into trouble?" Sophie replied "yeah everything's fine Yas is just worried about me and i've told her that we are seeing each other I hope you don't mind." Paula smiled and said "of course not I just hope she doesn't go and tell your mum though that's my worry." Sophie replied "Yas is great at keeping secrets so we don't need to worry." Paula then got up from the table and went and spoke to Yasmeen and said "hey I'm glad you are looking out for Sophie I can assure you I will not hurt her in any way as she is so special to me." Yasmeen replied "thank you for letting me know I do care about Sophie alot I treat her like she's my own daughter and i have seen what her past relationships have been like and I really do not want to see her getting her heart broken again Paula.” Paula smiled and said "Sophie is the love of my life and always will be." Yasmeen smiled and thanked her once again for letting her know how much she cared about Sophie. Paula returned to the table and said "Yasmeen is so lovely isn't she? I've told her that I will never ever break your heart." Sophie smiled and said "yeah she's like a second mum to me I love her." Paula said "you can't love her more than me though." Sophie smiled and said "I love you more than anything Paula." whilst holding her hand.

Kevin walked in at this point and shouted "Sophie can I have a word please?" Sophie quickly moved her hand away from Paula's and got up from the table and Paula started replying back to an email on her phone. Kevin asked "why is your mum wanting to meet at the bistro at 3pm?" Sophie replied "I don't know but me and Paula are to be there to for some reason." Kevin looked confused and said "how weird anyway can I please get a coffee?" Paula looked up and smiled and said "hey Kevin why don't you sit down and join us?" Kevin sat down next to Paula and they started talking. Sophie gave Kevin his coffee and said "we better be off soon as we don't want to keep mum waiting as you know what she is like she will take a tantrum!" They all laughed and drank their coffees and Sophie shouted "Yasmeen is it alright if I can go on a quick break?" Paula shouted "it's a family meeting." Yasmeen smiled and said "of course my dear take as long as you need in fact take the rest of the day off as we have plenty of cover." Sophie shouted "thanks yas."


	14. Chapter 14

Over at the bistro Sally was sat at the table waiting for them to arrive. Bethany made her way across to Sally and asked "hey how is Sophie I haven't seen her for a few days?" Sally replied "yeah she's fine she will be here in a minute hopefully." Bethany smiled and said "I'll catch up with her when she arrives." Kevin walked into the bistro first followed by Sophie and then Paula. Paula went straight to the bar and said to Bethany "hey thanks for the other night Sophie means alot to me and I would of hated it if something had of happened to her and oh sorry i never caught your name before?" Bethany smiled and said "I am Bethany and you must be Paula? And no problem she is my bestie I would do anything for her and I understand why you didn't want to take her home because I'm scared of Sally to!" Paula laughed and said "look at you guessing my name. Bethany that's a cool name. Sophie is very lucky to have a best friend like you in her life. Can I please get a gin and tonic for myself and a vodka and coke for Sophie. Oh and I better get Kevin a beer." Bethany replied "Sophie talks about you all the time and thanks Paula you are so nice Sophie is lucky to have you and of course I'll bring your drinks across!" Paula replied "oh yeah I hope she says good things about me." Bethany smiled and said "yeah of course she does she loves you and are you not getting Sally a drink?" Paula laughed and said "no I'm not as I don't have enough change!" 

Paula then went and sat herself down next to Sophie and said "right Sally make this quick as I have got work to be getting on with." Kevin laughed and said "yeah same here I have got an mot to do before it gets dark." Bethany then bought the drinks across to them. Sally turned around to Bethany and asked "and where's mines?" Bethany said "you didn't order anything what do you want?" Sally shouted "paula why didn't you get me a drink? you got everyone else one!" Paula replied "to be honest I completely forgot please forgive me." Sally glared at her and said to Bethany "large glass of white". Paula laughed and said "good job Michelle isn't here as she would of chucked you out for being rude to young Bethany." Sophie then shouted "mum don't be rude to my bestie!" Bethany bought Sally's wine across. She smiled at Sophie and said "its alright babe I'm used to rude customers." and walked away. Sally then asked Sophie "what did I tell you earlier on?" Sophie replied "I don't know as I don't really listen to you half of the time." Paula and Kevin both laughed. Sally shouted "i told you no drinking!" Paula laughed and said "Sally she's 23 she can have a drink if she wants and anyway we are all drinking so what's the problem?" Kevin said "yeah Sally leave her alone it's not like she is underage." Sally shouted "I suppose I just don't want you suffering from another hangover Sophie!" Sophie replied "mother stop treating me like I am a kid!" 

Sally was drinking her wine and started saying "the reason why we are all gathered here today." Paula interrupted her and said "we are not a funeral or a wedding Sally!" Kevin spat his beer out whilst Sophie kicked Paula under the table whilst laughing. Sally ignored her and continued "i am fed up of seeing you both single so I have organised a table at speed daal for you both tomorrow at lunch time." Sophie said "you can't be going around setting people up on dates mum you are not Cupid." Paula put her hand on Sophie's thigh and said to Sally "Sophie's right you should of warned us about it as I might of had plans." Kevin replied "I told you I am not ready for another relationship." Sally said "well at least swap numbers then?" Kevin replied "if it will keep you happy." Kevin put his number into Paula's phone. Sally said "see it wasn't that difficult was it?" Paula then put hers into Kevin's. Paula whispered to Sophie "don't worry nothing will happen." Sally then shouted "well that's that sorted you two enjoy your lunch date tomorrow as my job here is done bye for now!"

On the way out Sally shouted "Paula when you are finished your drink make sure you get back to work!" Paula shouted "you are not my boss Sally how many times do I need to tell you that." Kevin replied "well I better get going jacks at his mates and I need to finish off this mot." Paula and Sophie said bye to him. Paula then said to Sophie "I better be getting off as I need to get my head around the case and you keep on distracting me my love." Sophie said "sorry it's not my fault that you get distracted by my beauty. Are you really going out with my dad tomorrow?" Paula replied "yeah but I'm only doing it because of your mum I will let him down gently I promise as you know I only want to be with you." whilst giving her a kiss. Bethany shouted "get a room you two!" Paula replied "we would but unfortunately her mum is always around."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Kevin arrived at Sally's with jack as Sally was going to be looking after him when he was out on his so called date with Paula. Jack sat himself infront of the tv and shouted "where's Sophie?" Kevin said "she's at work but she will be finished soon mate." Sally asked Kevin "are you excited about your date with Paula later on?" Kevin replied "it's not exactly a date Sal is it? Anyway I better be off as I've got some paper work to do before I meet her." Kevin shouted "bye Jack be good!" Jack shouted "bye dad see you later!". Kevin then went across to roys to grab himself a coffee he saw Sophie sitting at a table herself. He sat himself down next to her and said "hey I thought you were working this morning?" Sophie replied "I was meant to be but I had to swap shifts which means I'm now working at lunch time which is going to be awkward." Kevin said to her "don't worry i am not interested in Paula we are just mates." Sophie gave her a dad a hug. Kevin then said "right I better be off as I have got work to do I'll see you later."

Sophie looked at her phone and saw a text from Paula saying "hey love can't wait to see you I have been thinking about you all night! I love you X" Sophie was just about to text her back when Paula walked into the cafe with her trainers on. Paula shouted "I thought you were working this morning? and before you say anything yes I am wearing trainers." Sophie said "I had to change shifts and I didn't notice your trainers." whilst laughing. Paula panicked and said "now this is going to be awkward isn't it you watching me and your dad on a so called date." Sophie told Paula that her dad wasn't interested in her. Paula sighed with relief and told her that she liked him as a friend nothing else. Sophie then said "why are you wearing trainers anyway?" Paula laughed and said "the heels are in my bag as my feet are killing me today." Sophie laughed and said "coffee my treat?" Paula said "yes please but put your money away." and pulled a fiver out of her bra. Sophie couldn't help but stare at her she just wanted to kiss her infront of everyone in the cafe.

They drank their coffees then Sophie said "right I better be off to work I'll catch up with you in a bit." Paula replied "wait I'll come with you. I've got my laptop in my bag so I can do some work." They made their way across to speed daal it was the start of the lunchtime rush. Paula went and sat herself right at the back to stop Sophie from getting distracted. Kevin then walked in with a bunch of flowers in his hand Sophie shouted "dad I thought this wasn't a real date?" Kevin said "well the thing is i was in the shop and your mum was in there with jack and she told me to take Paula some flowers so blame her." Kevin made his way across to Paula who stood up and gave him a friendly hug. They started chatting and shared a few jokes. Sophie started to get jealous of her dad as she wanted to be the one who was sitting with Paula. Next thing Paula's phone buzzed. Paula quickly read the text then apologised to Kevin and said "sorry but i need to go it's one of my clients they are due up in court tomorrow and are stressing out." Kevin understood and said "it's okay i understand maybe we can do this again some other time?" Paula replied "I'd love to but i'm not ready for another relationship just yet sorry but we can be good friends though." Kevin said "yeah sure thing I'd like that." Paula said bye to Kevin and left a £20 note on the table to pay the bill. Kevin looked a bit upset whilst he watched Paula walk away. Sophie grabbed Paula's hand on her way past and said "well what happened is my dad okay?" Paula said "yeah he's fine don't worry. I need to go and see one of my clients but I'll see you later on yeah?" Sophie replied "yeah I'll see you later." Paula walked away and Sophie then went across to her dad and asked "well how was your date?" Kevin replied "I don't think Paula is that into me to be honest." Sophie said "don't worry there are plenty of fish out in the sea dad you'll find someone soon." Whilst giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Back over at Sally's Jack was asking Sally "where is my dad?" Sally said "he's on a date with Paula." Jack said "oh is she going to be my new step mum?" Sally said "who knows Jack maybe one day." Gina was sitting on the couch reading her magazine and shouted "Jack Paula isn't going to be your new step mum but here is a question for you if you could take anyone out on a date who would it be?" Sally shouted "you can't be asking a 10 year old them kind of questions Gina!" Gina asked "why not? and you can't be telling the kid that Paula is going to be his new step mum. Mines would be channing tatum or maybe tim." Sally glared at her and was about to slap her but Jack laughed and said "well mines would be Rita ora or miley Cyrus." Gina hifived him and said "good choice mate now it's sals turn." Sally replied "Brad Pitt or Bradley cooper." Gina laughed and said "you can't beat a bit of brad Pitt can you." Kevin arrived to collect Jack and Sally was desperate to know all the gossip. Kevin started to explain how Paula just wanted to be friends and he was fine with it. Sally got straight on the phone to Paula and shouted "Paula we need to talk!"


	16. Chapter 16

Paula had just left her client in town she checked her phone and listened to the voicemail from Sally and quickly drove back across town to see her. Kevin was telling Sally to calm down but she kept shouting "no I will not calm down as I don't understand why she doesn't want to be with you I mean you are a good looking guy!" Sophie had just finished work and walked into the house and asked "what are you guys arguing about? I can hear you all shouting outside." Sally shouted "we are arguing about Paula because she doesn't want to go on another date with your dad." Jack butted in and shouted "so does that mean Paula won't be my new step mum after all?" Sophie shouted "mother!" Kevin then asked "Sally what have you been saying to him?" Gina replied "she said that you were on a date with Paula and maybe one day Paula would be his new step mum." Kevin said "right come on jack we are leaving and no Paula is not going to be your new step mum." Jack said "I like Paula she is cool." Everyone starting arguing again. Sophie gave jack a cuddle and said "hey don't worry bud it won't be long until Paula is part of the family." Jack smiled and said "what do you mean sis?" Sophie whispered in his ear and said "you just have to wait and see but it's our secret." Kevin said "right come on jack let's go now before I say something I regret." Jack shouted bye to Sophie and Gina. Gina stuck her tongue out at him and said "bye mate!" Sophie shouted "see you later little bro."

Gina then asked Sally "why did you tell Paula that you needed to talk to her?" Sally snapped "because I want to know why she isn't interested in Kevin." Gina replied "oh well I'm off out before there's a cat fight Soph give me a call when it's safe to come home." Sophie laughed and said "I'm pretty sure that Paula would win a fight against my mum auntie Gina." Next thing the door bell rang Sophie opened the door and let Paula in. Paula walked in and said "hey sally what is the problem?" Sally replied "problem? why don't you want to see Kevin again and I want a valid excuse." Paula shouted "when are you going to drop it me and Kevin are never going to be together in a million years so just leave it. if this is all you have called me over for then I'm leaving." Sally shouted back "is it because he has jack there has to be a reason why you don't want to go on another date with him." Paula was nearly about to say I'm dating your daughter but had to stop herself and said "I'm to busy working on your case and I haven't exactly got time for romance at the moment have I?" Sophie said "exactly that's what I said mother." Paula smiled at her. Sally said "well either way I am not happy about it." Paula replied "well tough I'm dealing with your case and that's my main priority at the moment. Now I've got another meeting to attend to so i shall see you later." She touched Sophie's arm on the way past and whispered "meet me around the corner in 5 mins." Paula left and Sally stood there muttering "your case is my main priority she has hardly been doing anything!" Sophie shouted "that's not true now leave her alone I'm going out i shall be back in a bit." Sally asked "where are you off to?" Sophie completely ignored her and stormed out of the house.

Paula had parked her car around the corner so no one could see her she got out when she saw Sophie walking towards the car and opened the car door for her and said "we are going on a little adventure." Sophie jumped in but before Paula started driving she snogged Sophie and said "I have been waiting all day to do this." Sophie kissed her back and said "let's get out of here!" Paula drove to the red wreck and parked up and started kissing Sophie once again and told her how much she loved her. Sophie replied "I love you too but I thought we were going back to yours?" Paula said "yeah well the thing is Isla is at home with her mate and if we turn up then she might get suspicious or maybe jealous as isla does like you." Sophie laughed and said "I understand." Paula got out of the car and said to Sophie "I've got a surprise for you." Paula grabbed her by the hand and took her across to the bench that over looked the whole of weatherfield and since it was such a lovely night the stars were out.

Paula and Sophie both sat down and then Paula said to Sophie "it's beautiful up here just like you and you are my little star." Whilst putting her hand on her thigh and gazing into her eyes. Sophie pounced on her and snogged her once again their body's were so close. Paula said "i really don't want to let you go as you are so special to me!" Sophie said "I wish we could stay here all night but knowing our luck someone will catch us." Paula laughed and said "yeah that's true my love." Paula kissed her again and then admitted that she was struggling with the case and because it was court the day after next she really needed to get her down and concentrate. Sophie kissed her and said "sorry If I've been distracting you but I can't help it you are the most gorgeous person I have ever met." Paula laughed and said "don't blame yourself love it's my own fault for not doing enough research. I've not been on my game recently since I lost a court case last month." Sophie cuddled her and said "don't let that put you off that's in the past focus on the future and I don't care what happens just please try your best that's all I ask for and I won't blame you for anything I promise." Paula had a tear in her eye and said "you are a really smart girl and I love you so much Sophie. I really want to show you how much I love you but I think we should be heading home as your mum will be getting worried." Sophie looked at her phone and there was 10 missed calls from Sally and said "yeah let's get out of here before my mother sends out a search party." Paula laughed and said "yeah I don't want to be getting the blame for kidnapping you as I'm already in her bad books!"

Back at Sally's Sally was pacing around the kitchen shouting "why isn't Sophie back yet it's late?" Gina was back from the pub and said "late? It's only 7pm and she's probably away seeing Paula as she is acting like her second mum these days if you hadn't noticed." Sally snapped back and said "yes it wouldn't surprise me to be honest I don't know why sophie has taken a liking to her." Tim was sitting on the couch and shouted "sal she is not a baby how many times do I need to tell you she has her own life and is free to see whoever she wants and do what ever she wants you can't stop her." Gina said "I agree with Tim on this one." Sally glared at them both and shouted "but she is my baby and it's my job to worry." Gina replied "you don't worry about Rosie though do you? and she is in Japan." Sally shouted "I don't need to worry about Rosie as she is more mature than Sophie and she doesn't need me where as Sophie does." Sally then phoned sophie but no answer so she tried phoning Paula again no answer. Paula was driving and said to Sophie "does your mum ever give it a rest? She keeps phoning me sometimes I wish I never gave her my number!" Sophie laughed and said "yeah I know she is a bit of a nightmare but I'm glad that you did otherwise I would of never of met you." Paula slid her hand across and rested it on Sophie's thigh and said "you are such a cutie I hope you know that my darling." Sophie replied "yeah I know I am." They both laughed. Paula dropped Sophie off around the corner from her mums and kissed her once again and said "tonight has been perfect but wait until tomorrow it will be even better." Sophie said "what do you mean?" Paula replied "you'll just have to wait and see. I'll text you later I Love you." Sophie said "i love you too." and made her way home.

Sally was sitting at the kitchen table doing her crossword when Sophie opened the door and tried her best to sneak in. Sally slammed her pen down and shouted "well what's the excuse why are you back so late and you can't tell me you have been out a walk all this time." Gina butted in and shouted "sal give the girl a break will you!" Sophie replied "I was clearing my head and I was just thinking paula is trying her best to help you but you are not interested as all you keep doing is trying to set her up with dad!" Sally said "it must of been a long walk and I'm not putting her down I'm trying to get her and your dad together as they are both single and looking for love." Sophie shouted "Paula isn't looking for love and neither is my dad!" Sally replied "and how would you know?" Sophie replied "I just do!" Then ran upstairs and shut herself in her room. Gina said "Sophie has got a point Paula is doing her best so stop having a go and please stop trying to get her and Kevin together as they aren't interested in eachother!" Tim said "yeah sal next time you see Paula and Kevin I want you to apologise to them both!"


	17. Chapter 17

 

The next morning Sophie got up and went downstairs Sally was no where to been seen and tim was at work. Gina was sitting once again watching tele. Sophie smiled and said "morning." whilst making herself a coffee. Gina said "morning Soph how are you this morning? Don't worry your mum is away into town so we get peace for a few hours." Sophie replied "yeah I'm really good thanks and oh thank god for that she is really doing my head in lately." Gina laughed and said "I know she's my sister but i agree she really is annoying the sooner this case is over with the better." Sophie laughed and said "I'm going to get changed fancy doing something today like going out for lunch just to take our minds off tomorrow?" Gina beamed and said "of course I'm not going to the bistro though as it's to posh and we better not go to speed daal as Yasmeen might get you to work so rovers it is." Sophie agreed and said "yeah good idea let's go to the rovers." Gina smiled and said "go and get changed then as you take forever to get ready and we shall make our way across." Sophie rushed upstairs and jumped in the shower and then quickly got changed. She then checked her phone and read a text from Paula saying "hi I need to speak to your mum this afternoon as it's court tomorrow. I'll see you later Isla is staying over at her mates tonight so you can come over I can't wait to see you I love you! X". Sophie smiled and then screamed when she read the text as she was so happy that she could spend the night with Paula. Gina shouted "is everything okay up there Soph?" Sophie laughed and said "sorry i just stubbed my toe but I'm fine I will be down in a sec!" Gina shouted "you silly cookie can you please hurry up as I am desperate for a drink!" Sophie ran downstairs and said "it's only 12 it's still early." Gina replied "well it's 5 o'clock somewhere." They both laughed and made their way across to the rovers.

Johnny and Jenny were serving behind the bar and liz was clearing tables and changing the music on the jukebox. They both walked in Gina said "Soph grab a table and I'll get the drinks. Do you want your usual vodka and coke?" Sophie replied "yes please auntie Gina." Kirk and Beth were at the bar and said "hey Gina what's the story with Sally?" Gina replied "well we have court in the morning so we shall just need to wait and see what will happen but with a bit of luck it will all go well." Sophie sat staring into space and couldn't stop thinking about Paula so she texted her "hey where are you? I could do with seeing you before tonight I love you! X" Jenny was collecting glasses and noticed Sophie sitting on her own and said "hey my darling you look sad are you okay?" Sophie replied "hey yeah I'll be fine thanks it's just you know we have court tomorrow and I'm worried that's all.". Jenny gave her a hug and told her that everything would be fine. She then asked "have you got a drink love?" Sophie replied "Gina is getting them or she was meant to be." Jenny shouted "Gina give Sophie her drink." Gina spun around and said "I am so sorry Soph I got talking to Beth and Kirk and forgot don't be mad with me!" Sophie laughed and said "it's fine why don't Beth and Kirk join us?" Gina called Beth and Kirk over and said "sit down guys." Beth and Kirk sat down at the table. Sophie and Kirk started playing hangman on the back of a beer mat whilst Gina was talking to Beth about work. Kirk then put his arm around Sophie and said "don't worry about tomorrow everything will be fine how about we do some shots to take your mind off it?" Sophie knew that she shouldn't be drinking alot as she was seeing Paula later but said "hey why not Jenny get us the tequila bottle please and we shall do some shots." Kirk shouted "I knew you couldn't resist Soph." Sophie replied "well you know me I love shots!" Jenny put down some shot glasses on the table. Gina grabbed the tequila bottle and shouted "cheers my dears!" They all drank their shots Jenny joined in and shouted "how about we try making some cocktails girls?" Gina shouted "good idea!" Jenny Gina and Beth started making cocktails. Sophie was having so much fun that she never looked at her phone until she heard it buzz in her bag she then excused herself from the table and went to the loo and read the text from Paula which said "hey is your mother with you? I am at the cafe and she said that she would meet me there but hasn't shown up?x"

Sophie panicked and went back to the table and said "sorry I need to go guys." Kirk asked "are you okay Soph?" Sophie replied "yeah I'm fine it's just my phone has died so I'll just go and put it on charge and I'll be back." Gina shouted "are you coming back?" Sophie replied "probably." and then ran across to the cafe. Paula was sitting there with her coffee and a donut. Paula said "hey you got my text we need to find your mum Sophie as I can't have her going missing the day before court." Sophie agreed and said "well she was in town but she should be back by now. Have you tried the house as sometimes she goes upstairs to do her yoga in the spare room if she has had a stressful day." Paula said "yeah I knocked but there was no answer but I shall try again." Sophie and Paula ran across to the house. Paula stopped and took her heels off and ran in her bare feet. Sophie looked at her and said "you are crazy." Paula said "yeah I'm crazy about you." Sophie knocked on the door but there was no answer. Paula asked "have you not got a key to get in?" Sophie said "yeah I have." They opened the door and shouted but there was no answer Sophie then ran upstairs whilst Paula checked downstairs but nothing.

They both tried ringing Sally once again and left several voice mails. Sophie said to Paula "I'll try street cars and you check the bistro and we shall meet back here in 5mins?" Paula put her heels back on and headed to the bistro. Sophie went to street cars and Steve was sitting there eating a bag of crisps with rover on his lap. He said "hey stranger if are you looking for tim he's away out on another airport run." Sophie replied "hey it's my mum i am looking for have you seen her?" Steve replied "I can't say I have but i will let you know if I see her though. Oh is everything okay?" Sophie replied "yeah i just can't find her that's all thanks for your help though." Steve replied "i will put a call out to all the drivers for you apart from Tim of course as I don't want him getting worried." Sophie replied "thanks Steve you are the best." Steve laughed and said "thanks it's been a long time since I have got a compliment." Sophie laughed and said "yeah I bet Tracy doesn't give you any compliments." Steve laughed and said "no she does not more like putting me down all the time."

Meanwhile Paula went and checked the bistro she walked in and Bethany was behind the bar polishing glasses. She looked up and said "hey Paula how are you?" Paula replied "hey Bethany yeah I'm good thanks I don't suppose you have seen Sally today have you?" Bethany pointed "you mean that big lump slouched under the table at the back?" Paula rushed across to Sally and said to Bethany "what's happened why is she so drunk?" Bethany replied "my guess is she just kept drinking and drinking. I've only just started my shift please don't be mad with me." Paula put her arm around Bethany and said "I'm not mad with you I just need her to sober up as she has got to sign this bit of paper for tomorrow." Bethany said "oh you guys have court tomorrow don't you?" Paula laughed and said "yeah and I don't want her going in there with a hangover as it will look really bad." Bethany said "I'll go and get her a glass of water be back in a sec."

Paula quickly phoned Sophie and told her she had found her mum. Sophie ran across to the bistro and said to Bethany "you should of told me my mum was in here I was worried." Bethany replied "Sorry soph I thought you knew!" Paula said to Sophie "please do not blame Bethany she's just started her shift now let's focus on getting your mum sober." Paula gave Sally her water but she pushed it away and started singing and then got up from the table and shouted "it's time for home!" but as she got up she fell over. Sophie had her head in her hands and said "My mum is such an embarrassment!" Bethany laughed and said "hey you were as bad can you not remember falling in the kebab shop?" Sophie replied "no and please do not remind me." Paula then shouted "that will explain why you are covered in bruises then." Sophie asked "what bruises?" Bethany pointed and said "yeah on your arms and legs you numpty." Sophie replied "I wondered how I got them." Bethany laughed whilst Paula said "give me a hand girls let's get Sally home." Paula got sally up and took her by one arm and Sophie took her by the other. Bethany held the door open for them and shouted "see you later good luck in court tomorrow." Paula replied "thank you we will be needing it now." Sophie shouted "thank you love you!" Bethany blew her a kiss and shouted "text me later love you too!" Paula said "you two have such a great friendship." Sophie replied "I know I don't know what I would do without her." Paula said "and I don't know what I would do without you as you are my world."

They made their way home and walked by the scrap yard. Paula said to Sophie "go and grab that wheelbarrow for me as I'm fed up of carrying her she weighs a ton." Sophie shouted "we don't have that far to go!" Paula laughed and said "I know but it will be a laugh won't it pushing her around in a wheelbarrow." Sophie replied "yeah I suppose." She then sneaked into the scrap yard and Gary was standing there and said "hey what are you doing?" Sophie said "borrowing your wheelbarrow have you got a problem with that?" Paula shouted from across the road "yeah can we borrow it please we will bring it back later I promise." Gary laughed and said "let me guess you are going to put your mum in it?" Sophie asked "how did you know that was our plan?" Gary replied "I'm not stupid your mum can't stand up straight and to be honest I would pay money to see Sally getting pushed around in a wheelbarrow so here you go." Paula got hold of sally and sat her in the wheelbarrow and pushed her along the street. David was recording it on his phone. Paula shouted "do me a favour and delete that video son otherwise there will be serious consequences." David said "but you don't understand this video will make me famous if I put it on YouTube." Paula shouted "I do not want to be seen all over the internet delete it now or I will come across and do it myself." David quickly deleted it and put his phone away. He then shouted "happy now it's deleted feel free to check." Paula replied "thank you very much now enjoy the rest of your day." Sophie had never seen that side of Paula and joked "remind me not to mess with you." Paula laughed and said "hey you can mess with me anytime you like."

When they got to the front door Paula tipped the wheelbarrow and Sally fell out of it and hit her face off the ground. Sally shouted "hey what did you do that for?" Paula said "you need a wake up call misses. One you have court in the morning. Two I need you to sign this bit of paper and three we need to talk over a few more things but I can't see that happening." Sally got up and grunted "can't we do it in the morning Paula?" Sophie helped her mum in and said "mum I'll get you some water as you really need to sober up." Sally replied "water don't you mean wine?" Paula shouted "I need your signature and your full attention Sally this is important." Sally sighed and then shouted "Soph get me a pen please." Sophie got her mum a pen. Paula smiled and said "as soon as you sign here you can get a glass of wine and go to bed as I need you to be sober in the morning Sally!" Sally signed the bit of paper she didn't even look at what she was signing she scribbled her name and shouted "done wine please." Paula winked at sophie and said to her "sophie be a little star and go and get your mum a glass of wine please." Sophie got the wine for her mum. Sally said "thanks!" and then got up and took her wine upstairs and said "night girls I'm off to bed as I need to be sober in the morning." Paula laughed and said "oh you actually remembered about tomorrow for a minute there I thought you had forgot about court in the morning." Sally shouted "see you in the morning girls i Love you both so much." Paula shouted "night!" Paula then said to Sophie "you still coming to my place?" Sophie said "yes let's get out of here before Tim and Gina come home." 

Paula and Sophie headed for Paula's car. Tim was on his way home and spotted Paula he shouted "hey Paula!" Sophie quickly climbed into the front passenger seat and put her head down. Tim was getting closer to the car. Paula said "hi Tim I'm going home your wife is in bed. I'll be back tomorrow morning first thing and do me a favour sober her up before I arrive." Tim said "don't worry i will make sure she is sober. See you tomorrow enjoy the rest of your night." Paula smiled and thought to herself of course she is going to enjoy the rest of her night as Sophie was going to be in her bed.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Sophie and Paula arrived at Paula's house. Sophie was amazed at how tidy her house was and everything was perfect just like her. Paula shouted "Isla are you in?" There was no answer so Paula checked her phone and found a voicemail from Isla saying "hey just to let you know that I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon good luck in court tomorrow. I love you mama bear." Sophie said "I love how Isla calls you mama bear it's so cute." Paula laughed and said "she's always called me that since she was little. What do you want to do go straight upstairs or shall we order pizza?" Sophie kissed her and said "pizza watch a film then go upstairs?" Paula smiled at her and said "i love your thinking I'll order the pizza and you pick the film and make yourself at home." Sophie went through Paula's Netflix account and said "what do you fancy?" Paula shouted "you obviously!" Sophie laughed "nah not me the film what do you want to watch?" Paula said "you pick my darling I don't mind." 

Paula smiled whilst handing her a glass of wine and said "let's go for a bit of romance to put us in the mood." Sophie picked the notebook. Paula said "how did you know that the notebook is my favourite film my love?" Sophie replied "just a guess have you ordered the pizza yet? as I'm starving." Paula replied "yeah it's on it's way." Paula then sat down next to Sophie with her wine and said "I can finally take these heels off." Sophie laughed and said "you really hate them heels don't you?" Paula laughed and said "yeah I do if I had my way I'd be wearing trainers all the time but I don't think the judge would approve." Paula then put her feet on Sophie's lap. The kissing scene then came up on screen and Sophie said "I love this part." Paula said "come here." Sophie snuggled herself into Paula and Paula gave her a long passionate kiss and said "how about we skip the pizza and head straight upstairs?" 

Sophie paused the film and Paula got hold of Sophie's hand and lead her upstairs they were half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Paula had completely forgotten about the pizza. She quickly ran back down the stairs and opened the door. The pizza guy said "good evening pizza for Miss Paula Martin?" Paula replied "oh hey thank you so much." The pizza guy was still standing there Paula shouted "what do you want?" He said "you do realise you need to pay babe!" Paula shouted "no one calls me babe apart from my girlfriend." She then chucked a £10 note at him and slammed the door right in his face. Sophie laughed whilst Paula put the pizza on the table and ran back upstairs and said "sorry about that babe!" Sophie kissed Paula and Paula lead her into her bedroom and they shut the door behind them. 

Back on the street Gina had just returned home from her all day bender. Tim was about to go to bed when Gina came in singing and dancing she grabbed a beer out of the fridge and said "hey grumpy wanna dance?" Whilst putting the music channels up loud. Tim shouted "what the hell are you playing at Gina your sister is in court tomorrow and you have been out partying all day." Gina laughed and said "I wouldn't' call it partying I was out with Beth and Kirk and anyway I'm not the one who is up in court tomorrow." Tim whispered "keep your voice down Sal is sleeping. Have you seen Sophie as she's not in her room?" Gina replied "last time I saw her was in the pub but that was at lunch time she said she had to go and charge her phone up but she never came back." Tim was worried and said "well if she didn't go back to the pub then where did she go?" Gina replied "she will probably be with Ryan and bethany I wouldn't worry she will be fine. If you aren't drinking with me then I'm off to bed." Tim headed upstairs but on his way up Sally was on her way down. Sally said "I feel sick I'm just getting some water who was that coming in?" Tim said "it was just Gina." Sally said "what about Sophie is she in bed?" Tim lied and said "yeah she is she wanted an early night because of court tomorrow." Sally said "yeah I understand."

Sally got her water and went back upstairs and fell back asleep. Tim was lying in bed thinking to himself where is Sophie he left her several voicemails but no reply so he crept downstairs and phoned David platt. Luckily David was still up playing video games on his Xbox he answered and said "what do you want Tim?" Tim asked "don't suppose Bethany is there is she? I just need to have a word with her about Sophie." David shouted "Bethany phone call it's tim." Bethany answered "hi Tim." Tim got straight to the point and said "is Sophie with you?" Bethany didn't want to get Sophie into trouble as she knew that Tim and Sally didn't know anything about Paula so she lied and said "yeah she's here I had a row with Ryan and needed the company so I asked her to stay over sorry I should of got her to phone you but we started drinking and now she's asleep." Tim replied "thank god for that I was worried about her." Bethany said "yeah don't worry about her she's fine she will be home first thing in the morning night." Tim said "thanks for letting me know night Bethany." and went back to bed.

David meanwhile said "why did you tell Tim that Sophie was staying here you are such a liar Bethany!” Bethany snapped "it's got none of your business." David laughed and said "I'm not interested anyway now leave me alone so I can get on with my game I'm trying to get to the top of the leaderboard." Bethany said "Shona will go mad if she finds out that you are still up playing that stupid game at this time of night." David shouted "go to bed Bethany I've now lost a life because of you and it's not that late." Bethany laughed and said "its late enough!" Whilst heading to bed. When she got into bed she texted Sophie and said "hey tim is worried about you I've told him you are staying at mines I know you will be with Paula or I hope you are anyway love you bestie see you tomorrow!X"


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Sophie woke up and Paula gave her a kiss and said "well last night I had so much fun did you?" Sophie smiled and said "yeah I did it was amazing I love you so much." Paula said "I love you too I'm going to get a quick shower as we have to leave in an hour." Sophie moaned and said "can't we just stay here." Paula said "I wish we could but we can't let your mum down also Isla will be back later." Whilst giving her a kiss on the forehead. When Paula was in the shower Sophie checked her phone and saw the text from Bethany she phoned her and said "hey bestie thanks for that I owe you one." Bethany replied "no problem did you have fun then?" Sophie said "what do you think paula is the best girlfriend I've ever had and she is really good in bed." Bethany replied "babe that is far to much info. I need to go to work if I see Tim or Sally I'll say that you are still in bed oh and I told them we were drinking and you fell asleep that's why you never called them." Sophie said "yeah I should be back soon and thank you I love you." Bethany shouted "i love you too."

Over at Sally's Sally was making herself a coffee and was stressing and shouting "where is Paula she is meant to be here by now." Tim told her to calm down and said "it's still early love she'll be here soon though." Sally shouted "but she said that she would be here first thing and where is Sophie why isn't she up?" Gina shouted "Sophie I never saw her this morning and she wasn't in her bed when I walked past her room." Sally panicked and said "where the hell is she then? "She was about to phone her when Tim explained how she stayed at Bethany's for the night. Sally calmed down a bit and said "that's alright then I don't mind her staying with Bethany as Bethany is a sensible girl and I like her." 

Paula and Sophie meanwhile were having breakfast. Paula said "are you feeling hungover? because I sure am." Sophie laughed and said "yeah and I'm tired as you kept me awake all night." Paula joked "yeah but you loved it really so you did my love." Whilst holding her hand. Sophie then looked at her watch and said "we better get going what time is court at?" Paula replied "12:30 it's only 9am we have plenty of time and anyway I need to find something to wear why don't you help me pick out an outfit?" Sophie ran upstairs and opened Paula's wardrobe and picked out a blue blazer , white shirt , a pair of black jeans and a pair of black heels for her. Paula cuddled her and said "I didn't realise you were a fashion stylist as well you have so many hidden talents." Sophie smiled and said "well I need you to look your best infront of the judge don't i?" Paula put on the outfit and said "what do you think?" Sophie replied "you look perfect." Whilst kissing her on the cheek. Paula grabbed her files and they both made their way back on to the street once again Paula parked on the corner and said to Sophie "you get out here and I'll go and park the car on the street I'll see you in 10mins." Sophie got out the car and walked home. Paula was checking her out whilst fixing her hair in the mirror and trying to stop herself from yawning as she was absolutely knackered from the night before.

Sophie opened the door and tried her best to sneak in but Sally was standing there shouting "finally you decide to make an appearance you look rough now go and get changed!" Gina asked "did you have fun with Bethany?" Sophie "yeah I'm just tired as we started drinking and I never slept well also I'm sorry for not phoning you and telling you where I was." Sally replied "it doesn't matter you are here now that's the main thing." Geoff meanwhile was cooking eggs and was asking "who wants fried and who wants scrambled?" Sophie was hungover but was trying her best to hide it and tim was stressing about court and shouted "no one wants your flaming eggs dad." Sophie jumped out of her skin. Gina told Geoff to put them on the side and they would get them later. Sally shouted "never mind eggs where is Paula?" Sophie said "she might be running late as traffic could be bad in town."

Next thing the doorbell rang. Gina ran and answered the door and said "here she is the lovely lady herself." Paula said "morning guys sorry I'm late traffic was bad in town you all set Sally?" Sophie was yawning. Paula smiled at her and said "late night Sophie?" Sophie replied "yeah I just want to go back to bed." Paula laughed and said "I know the feeling." Gina asked "where you out last night Paula?" Paula replied "I had a visitor last night they stayed for dinner and we had a few drinks that was all." Sally said "Paula do I look alright or do I need to dress up more as I want to make a good impression." Paula said "you look fine in fact you look great now can we go to the cafe as I need to go over some final details with you?" Sally grabbed her jacket and shouted "everyone meet back here at 11:30." Sophie cuddled her coffee mug and Paula gave her a wink whilst heading out the door.

When they arrived at the cafe Paula got her files out and started explaining more details about the case. Sally interrupted her and said "I found this piece of paper it fell out of imrans case the other day." Paula looked at her and was about to shout "you silly cow!" But managed to keep her cool and instead said "why didn't you tell me about this? you can't go around keeping pieces of paper especially imrans remember he is Duncan's lawyer and we are on opposite sides." Sally replied "I thought I was being helpful." Paula snapped "helpful Sally you have done nothing to help me in this case as all you have done is set me up on dates with Kevin." Sally said "but i know this case better than you." Paula replied "well if that's the case then you go ahead and represent yourself in court." Sally started to apologise to her. Paula turned around and said "well if your not careful I will not represent you so stop interfering with the case please." Sally nodded and kept quiet whilst Paula was reading over something when her phone buzzed.

Paula had a quick look at her phone and saw the text from Sophie saying "hey everyone's out meet me at my dads in 10mins?x" Sally asked "was that anything or anyone important Paula?" Paula said "oh no just a mate they can wait we need to go over this case one more time." whilst yawning. Sally looked at her and said "well it must of been a late night do you want another coffee?" Paula smiled and thought to herself yeah I was with your daughter and i would still be in bed with her right now but here I am sitting here with you going over this case. But instead said "yeah please in fact I'll get them." Paula got up and said to Shona "same again please." A few minutes later Sally said "am I free to go? as I want to go and see Tim." Paula said "yeah you can go I'm just going to stay here and finish the last of the paperwork off."

As soon as Sally left Paula gathered up her things and asked Shona "where abouts does Kevin Webster stay?" Shona said "oh why do you want to know?" Paula replied "I just need to ask him about my car." Shona told her where to go. Paula made her way across to Kevin's and chapped on the door Sophie opened it and said "hey quick get inside dads out and i don't know when he'll be back." Paula smiled and said "couch or bed?" Sophie said "let's do it on the couch shall we?" Paula kissed her and they were practically tearing each others clothes off until Paula's phone buzzed. Paula looked at her phone and said "we better get going it's 11:15 and you need to get changed!" Sophie quickly kissed her and said "I shall be back in a minute don't move." Paula was quickly doing her shirt back up her hair was in a mess and she was struggling to put her heels back on.

Paula was to busy sorting herself out that she didn't hear Sally come in until Sally said "Paula I thought you were at the cafe doing some work what are you doing here?" Paula spun round and said "oh sally you made me jump I didn't expect to see you here I just came round to see Kevin he's upstairs." Sally started to question her and said "did you just have sex with Kevin?" Paula replied "yeah I did." Sally said "about time I knew you two would get together in the end." whilst giving her a hug and shouting "good on you Kevin you have finally come to your senses." Paula said "right I'll be across in a minute and then we shall go." Sally said "okay I'm so happy for you both. Bye kevin!" Paula shouted "Kev Sally says bye!" On Sally's way out Kevin was on his way back into the house and said to her "what are you doing here are you not meant to be in court?" Paula heard their voices and tried to get out the back door but it was locked. She panicked as she heard Sally making her way into the kitchen and shouting "you are a liar Paula Martin as you just told me you were with Kevin but you weren't with him as he was at work so who were you with?" Paula never said anything.

Sophie then came rushing down the stairs and shouted "hey Paula are you okay?" Only to be faced with her mum and dad at the bottom of the stairs. Sally started shouting at Paula "no way please tell me this isn't what it looks like!" Paula said "Sally please calm down I know it may look wrong but you don't understand me and Sophie have this special connection between us both." Sally then shouted "how could you do this to me here's me thinking your having sex with Kevin but oh no you are sleeping with my daughter. She is my baby and you are my age for god sake. How would you like it if I slept with ilsa?" Paula apologised and said "I really didn't want you to find out like this I was going to tell you after the case." Sophie said "mum leave it focus on your case and Paula's right we shall talk about it after the case." Sally shouted "leave it I haven't even started I mean no wonder you haven't been over my case and now I know why because you were to busy messing about with Sophie I am ashamed of you." Sally then said "and Sophie as for you well your little lie about staying at Bethany's wasn't true was it because you were with her all night you two make me sick!" Kevin tried to calm Sally down by saying "It's got nothing to do with us they are both single and they obviously like each other now leave it." Sally barged her way past Kevin and shouted "kevin don't you dare take their side!" and slammed the door behind her. Paula had her head in her hands and Sophie was crying on the stairs. Kevin said to Sophie "it's okay I'm here you know what your mum is like she over reacts." Paula said "I am so sorry Kevin we didn't want you to find out like this." Kevin said "it is fine I knew that there was something going on between you and Sophie as I could see the way you two kept looking at each other. This is the happiest i have seen my little girl for a long time and if she's happy I'm happy. Leave Sally to me." Paula gave Kevin a hug and said "thank you so much for understanding it really means alot to me but why didn't you say anything before if you knew that there was something going on between us? and I just hope she isn't going to sack me now because of this." Kevin said "I didn't want to say anything as I knew that sally would react bad and also jack told me about what you said Soph and she'll be stupid if she does." Sophie had a tear in her eye and said "jack told you that I said Paula would be part of the family soon?" Kevin laughed and said "yeah he did have you not realised that jack tells me everything." Paula laughed and Kevin said "we better get across there before they go!"

Sally was back at home explaining to Gina and Tim what had happened. Gina said "oh well they are both single so I don't see the harm in it." Tim replied "yeah but it's wrong Gina it's like sophie dating her own mum." Gina said "that's to far and anyway I don't see a problem I'm happy for them both." Kevin opened the door and shouted "is it safe to come in or is world war 3 going to break out?" Gina shouted "there will be no fights whilst I'm about so yeah come on in." Paula and Sophie walked in they both had their heads down. Geoff asked Paula "how long have you two been seeing each other?" Gina interrupted and said "let's change the subject." Paula said "yeah we are running late we should be going where is Sally?"

Tim shouted "Sally we need to go!" Sally came downstairs picked up her own files and said "I just need to do something." She picked up her phone and dialled the number that was on imrans piece of paper and said "oh hi Mrs fisher!" Paula snatched the phone off her and said "what are you playing at? If that comes up in court then we have had it." Sally said "what do you care you are not coming to court and neither are you Sophie." Gina shouted "you need Paula to represent you though!" Paula grabbed Sally and said "if you don't have me there then you may as well say goodbye to your family right now and I mean it as you can not stand up in court yourself." Sally shouted "I'll prove you wrong now let's go tim Gina get in the car." Tim followed her and said "your making a silly mistake love." Sally jumped in the car and reved up the engine and shouted "get in or I'll run you over!" Tim quickly jumped in and Gina said "sorry girls I'll text you later." Whilst getting into the car. Paula and Sophie both looked at each other and knew that it wasn't going to end well for Sally.


	20. Chapter 20

Sally Tim and Gina all arrived at court for Sally's pre trial. Sally was nervous and gave Tim and Gina a final hug before she went in. Tim said "good luck sal I'll be sitting right there whilst you tell the truth." Gina replied "yeah sis good luck." Gina then whispered to Tim "she's not coming home is she?" Tim shouted "don't say things like that she will be fine!" Gina said "just the truth though she needs Paula Tim." Tim shouted "no she does not need Paula as Sally knows this case better than any of us." Tim made his way into the court room whilst Gina followed. The judge said "all rise!" Duncan was up first he whispered to Sally "i see you don't have a lawyer?" Sally snapped "I don't need one thank you very much because I didn't do anything wrong and I will prove it." Duncan laughed "we shall soon see about that."

Meanwhile back in roys Paula and Sophie were sitting have a coffee. Sophie was upset about her mum finding out about them. Paula said "she was going to find out about our dirty little secret one day and anyway I'm glad it's all out in the open now as it's took the weight off my shoulders and I don't need to worry about being seen with you." Sophie smiled and said "yeah well that's true we can relax now but I'm just worried about my mum shouldn't she be home by now?" Paula held Sophie's hand and said "well practically speaking yes she should be but there could be a number of reasons as to why she isn't back the judge might of been late or maybe duncan hasn't turned up. It will be fine don't worry and anyway you have got me."

Back in court Gina and tim were watching Sally struggle as she was digging herself into a deeper hole. The judge then bought up about Sally phoning the witness. Sally shouted "well I had to do something didn't I?" The judge had made up his mind at this point and told Sally she would be in custody until the court case is over whilst Duncan would be let out on bail for the moment. Sally cried as the officers took her down she shouted "I love you Tim." Tim stormed out and Gina chased after him and said "I told you this would happen it's her own fault for not letting Paula represent her and she is not getting any sympathy off of me." Tim snapped back "Gina shut up wait until I see Paula I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

Sophie's phone then buzzed whilst she was sitting in the cafe with Paula it was Gina saying "sorry darling its bad news. I'll be back soon x" Sophie burst into tears Paula held her close whilst stroking her face and said "it's okay my love I'm here it's going to be alright I'll get your mum out of prison if she will let me of course." Roy came across with more coffees and said "is it bad news?" Paula nodded and said "yeah but Sophie here is a big girl she will get through it won't you?" Sophie broke down in tears again. Roy bought her a box of tissues across. Paula sat with her and was nearly crying with her as she felt so bad and knew that this was her own fault for not paying enough attention to the case.

Tim had arrived back on the street he went straight to the rovers and started chucking darts at the dart board and downing pints. Liz asked "how did you get on at court?" Tim shouted "oh yeah great she's innocent Not and I don't know when I'm going to see her again thanks to Paula." Liz said "Paula your solicitor?" Tim shouted "yeah the one who has been sleeping with Sophie." Liz replied "I am so sorry Tim but I am happy for Sophie as she has finally found the right one for her and she deserves some happiness." Tim snapped back "you are as bad as Gina she Doesn't think there is anything wrong with it either but I do!" Gina came running into the pub and shouted "oh here you are I was wondering where you went to." Tim stood there with his pint saying "what do you care?" Gina said "I do care and we are going to get Paula back on this case wether you like it or not." Tim shouted "do whatever you want i am never going to see my wife again." Gina put her arm around him and said "hey you've still got me." Tim pushed her away and said "leave me alone Gina!" whilst storming out the pub. Liz said "he's not a happy man I would let him calm down for a bit!"

Sophie was on her way home from the cafe when Tim was coming out of the pub he shouted "where do you think your going?" Sophie said "home and oh thanks for letting me know about my mum auntie Gina had to tell me." Tim raged "I wasn't actually going to tell you because you have let us all down and where is Paula I need to have a word with her in fact if you see her tell her that she's sacked and we don't want her back." When Sophie got home she ran upstairs and shut herself in her room and phoned Paula. Paula answered "hey my gorgeous girl!" Sophie said "can I see you? Tim doesn't want you to deal with the case anymore but you have to its the only way to get my mum out." Paula replied "I'll pick you up in about 20 mins? it's up to them love if they want me or not. I love you!" Sophie replied "I love you too see you in a bit!"

Sophie unlocked her bedroom door and ran back downstairs Gina was back and said "hey soph you okay?" Sophie gave Gina a hug and said how she was meeting up with Paula and she was going to try and get her to help with the case again. Gina said "yeah we need Paula but just watch incase Tim finds out he has got it in for her at the moment." Sophie said "I don't know why she was doing her job!" Gina said "i know that's the thing Paula was doing everything she could it was Sally's fault for letting the whole thing with you and Paula get on top of her and for phoning that witness." Sophie replied "yeah and it was my fault for inviting Paula back to dads I didn't know that she was going to show up." Gina cuddled her and said "yeah I know Soph that was a bad move you could of seen her after court?" Sophie said "yeah I know but I love her and I love being around her she makes me happy i will go and see mum tomorrow." Gina said "i know how you feel I really do I am so happy for you both and I'll come with you we won't take Tim though".

Paula was outside she tooted the horn Sophie went rushing out and got in the car and kissed Paula and said "I've missed you!" Paula said "it's only been an hour but I have missed you to. Fancy going into town to this new restaurant that has opened?" Sophie said "yeah why not I need a drink after today's drama." Paula laughed and said "yeah me to I told you my job is stressful." They made their way to Paula's house when they arrived Paula and Sophie both got out of the car. Paula opened the door and said "I'll be back in a minute I just need to nip upstairs and get something." Sophie looked around and noticed that there was a notepad and pen lying on the table she shouted "Paula you might want to have a look at this." Paula came rushing down the stairs and asked "what is it?" She looked at the note it was from Isla saying "hey mum sorry to do this to you but there was a cheap flight to cambodia and I had to go as I would never get the opportunity to go again i tried calling you but I then remembered that you were in court I love you and will phone you later please don't be mad with me. I just want to explore the world and be who I am without getting judged Isla x"

Paula had a tear in her eye and said "I can't believe it she's actually gone my baby has left without telling me and the annoying thing is I had my phone on me but it was on silent." Sophie cuddled her and said "it's okay I'm here and please do not blame yourself. Let her go she needs to grow up one day and she will always be your baby. Why don't you go and give her a call?" Paula kissed her and said "what would I do without you? I want you to know that I love you and you are my main priority from now on." Sophie laughed and said "thanks but shouldn't your main priority be the case?" Paula said "well yeah but your mum hasn't asked me to represent her again so until then you are my priority." Sophie smiled and poured herself a glass of wine whilst Paula was on the phone to Isla. Paula had a smile on her face after speaking to her and said "I feel so much better now after hearing her voice are you ready to go out?" Sophie said "is she okay? and yeah I'm ready when you are." Paula replied "yeah she's great she sounds like she's enjoying herself she's got jet lag but I've told her to phone me every day at some point." Sophie said "I'm glad that she is enjoying herself and I am so jealous that she is away travelling." Paula said "well we could go one day If you want?" Sophie had a huge smile on her face and said "I would love that so much!"

Paula and Sophie made their way to the restaurant. When they got there Paula said "pick a table I just need to go to the loo be back in a second." whilst giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sophie stood there looking around for a table as the place was packed when a familiar face said "oh hey Sophie i didn't expect to see you here who's that your with?" Sophie was shocked and said "Kate what are you doing here I thought you were working in the bistro?" Kate replied "nah I fell out with Michelle as she wouldn't give me a pay rise so I'm here. Are you alone or with a friend?" Sophie replied "I'm with a friend she's just at the loo how's things with you and rana?" Kate said "oh you know we have our ups and downs she's away on a cruise with her mum at the moment. If you want we can go out later for a drink and your friend can join us? I still love you and I regret everything I said and done to you. Do you fancy trying again?" Sophie replied "you are with rana though." Kate smiled and said "yeah but I'd rather be with you."

Paula arrived back at the table with 2 glasses of wine for them both. Kate said "oh hey you must be Sophie's friend nice to meet you I'm Kate." Paula said "hi Kate I'm Paula can we get some menus please?" Kate said "of course I will be back in a tick." Paula asked Sophie "well she seems nice who is she?" Sophie said "my ex and she wants to meet up later for a drink but I'm not going!" Paula scowled at Kate when she arrived back with the menus and said "thanks and just to let you know that Sophie is mine so back off." Kate said "oh aren't you a bit to old for her you could be her mum?" Paula shouted "You are a rude ittle madam aren't you no wonder you are her ex." Kate shouted back "and you are an old bag!" Paula then got up and chucked her wine over her and said "yes it may look wrong but I love this girl more than anything and I'm not letting you get in the way and you must be an ex for a reason what did you do cheat?" Kate said "yes I did cheat on her but I still love her." Paula shouted "if you love someone you don't cheat on them you silly girl now leave us both alone."

Kate's boss came across and said "is everything okay ladies?" Sophie said "yeah it is." Paula replied "no it isn't this girl here needs to learn some respect." Her boss replied "Kate this is the second time I have had to pull you up on something like this now go home and don't come back." Kate slapped Paula on the way past and said "thanks alot I'm now out of a job!" Sophie cuddled Paula and said "Kate is a cow she had no right to do that to you are you okay?" Paula said "yeah I'm fine i probably deserved it though why didn't I think of slapping her first?" whilst putting some ice on her face. Kate's boss said "I'm really sorry about that I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Paula said "its fine we will finish our drinks and go if that's okay with you?" Kate's boss said "yes of course they are on the house." Paula and Sophie both said "thanks!"

Outside Kate was standing waiting on her bus when she saw a car pull up beside her. It was her dad Johnny he said "get in you it's freezing out here." She hopped in and he asked her "what happened why is your shirt covered in red wine stains I take it you spilled the wine down you?" Kate said "blame Sophie's new girlfriend." Johnny said "oh I take it you two didn't get on then?" Kate said "no she basically accused me of trying to steal Sophie off her." Johnny shouted "Kate please tell me the truth did you flirt with Sophie?" Kate said "not exactly I told her that I still loved her and that I wanted to be with her." Johnny replied "you stupid girl you should of kept your mouth shut no wonder Sophie's girlfriend chucked her wine down you!" Kate was crying and said "but daddy you don't understand I love her." Johnny said "well if you love her then why did you cheat on her?" Kate said "that's what she said and then my boss came across and told me to go home so thanks to her I've lost my job and i slapped her." Johnny stopped the car and shouted "I've heard enough get out and walk the rest of the way I don't want to see you as you just don't like seeing people being happy do you?" Kate climbed out and shouted back "no I don't especially when it's the person I want to be with!" Johnny dropped her outside a gay bar so she went in and started downing shots it wasn't long before she got talking to the girls in the bar.

Meanwhile Paula and Sophie arrived back on the street. Sophie apologised and said "sorry for spoiling our night I honestly didn't know that Kate worked there." Paula laughed and said "oh it's fine I think she will stay away from you now." Sophie kissed her on the cheek and said "do you want to come in for a drink?" Paula replied "I better not as tim is in." Sophie said "okay well I'll see you tomorrow." Paula replied "of course but I'll come see you after you have seen your mum." Sophie kissed her and said "yeah sure thing I love you and thanks again for tonight!" Paula laughed and replied "you don't need to thank me love and I love you too!"


	21. Chapter 21

Sophie opened the door and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Gina was sitting on her phone playing candy crush she whispered "hey Sophie did you enjoy your night?" Sophie said "not really why are you whispering?" Gina replied "oh no what happened and Tim is upstairs on the phone to your mum. Did you speak to Paula and ask her to deal with the case?" Sophie said "Kate is what happened and yeah I did but she needs to be instructed also Isla has left without telling her so she's a bit upset." Gina said "oh no what has she done now? well tomorrow we will try and persuade your mum to get Paula back on the case now why don't you go and get some kip kid you look like you need it." Sophie replied "she told me she loved me and then slapped Paula and yeah I'm knackered." Gina smiled and said "go Paula for slapping her I hate kate so much and do the right thing you stay with Paula as she would never cheat on you she loves you so much." Sophie smiled and said "I know I'm never getting back with kate again I feel sorry for rana though." Gina gave her a cuddle and said "don't worry about rana she will soon see Kate's true colours."

The next day Sophie and Gina were getting ready to go and see Sally. Gina said "you all set honey?" Sophie smiled and said "yeah but shouldn't we be telling Tim we are going?" Next thing Tim appeared from the garden and said "where are you two off to?" Gina said "we are going to see Sally have you got a problem with that?" Tim replied "no I'm off to see her as well so I'll give you girls a lift." Gina looked at Tim confused and said "oh wow yesterday you didn't want anything to do with us now today you are being nice what's changed?" Tim grunted "well I've had time to think now get in before I change my mind." 

They all arrived at the prison Sally got up and gave Tim a cuddle but didn't look at Sophie or Gina. The guard shouted "No touching mrs metcalfe if I see you touch your husband again then you will be put back in your cell." Gina laughed and said "that's you told sal." Sally glared at her and said "Gina why are you even here?" Gina replied "well I'm your sister and I love you that's why I am here." Sally shouted "well I don't want you here and it's your fault I'm in this mess as it was you who interfered with the evidence." Gina said "I was only trying to help and anyway it was you who phoned that witness I bet if you never phoned her then you wouldn't be in here." Tim shouted "enough you two we need to find a way to get you out Sally do you want Paula to represent you or not?" Sally looked at Sophie and said "not really but it looks like I've got no choice unless I get imran." Gina said "Imran is helping Duncan you silly woman so NO we get Paula and that is final." Sally shouted "Gina this has nothing to do with you stop trying to take over I will decide what is going to happen not you so keep your nose out." Sophie shouted "mum stop it we are trying to help you but if you don't want our help then you can just stay in here I don't care!" and then stormed out of the prison. Sally asked "that was a bit harsh what's wrong with her?" Gina said "she is upset and she wants Paula to help you." Tim said "yeah and she wants her mum back home and the only way that is going to happen is if you get Paula back." Sally grunted "fine but I want you both to keep an eye on her if she messes up again then there will be trouble." Gina said "Finally you agree with me on something and I'll keep an eye on her don't you worry." Sally shouted "Gina just leave before I change my mind." Tim said "keep your head down it won't be long until you are home love." The guard shouted "right its time to go." Tim and Gina said "bye" to Sally and left. Sophie was outside crying Gina ran up to her and said "soph come here." she gave her a cuddle and explained that they managed to persuade Sally to change her mind. Sophie stopped crying and got straight on the phone and told Paula the good news. Paula then said that she would meet them back at the house.

Once they got home Paula arrived and gave Sophie a cuddle and a kiss. Tim said "I'm still not happy about this please do no let me down Paula." Paula shook his hand and said "I promise you I won't let you down. I'll go and see Sally tomorrow and I'll have her home in no time." Gina smiled and said "thanks Paula just to let you know I am to keep an eye on you Sally's orders." Paula laughed and said "I love that even though she's inside she still manages to tell us all what to do." Everyone laughed. Sophie said "well I suppose I better be off to work." Gina said "take the day off soph." Paula said "yeah take the day off if you want I'll talk to Yasmeen for you I'm sure she will understand." Tim shouted "Sophie wouldn't it best if you kept your head down for a bit as everyone will be asking you questions about your mum?" Sophie replied "I want to go to work as I need the money and I also need to clear my head." Paula and Gina gave her a hug and both said "if you are sure but if there are any problems call one of us straight away." Paula then said "I'm going across to the cafe to make a start on a plan to get Sally home." Gina said "I'll come and join you!" Paula replied "yeah but do not touch anything Gina or I'll be sending you straight home." Sophie laughed and said "I'll see you all later." she kissed Paula and left.

Over in speed daal it was quiet for a change. Sophie walked in and said to Yasmeen "hey sorry I'm late I am just back from seeing my mum at the prison have I missed much?" Yasmeen gave her a big hug and said "you did not need to come in my love I understand what you are going through!" Sophie replied "I know but i feel like I need to take my mind off things but the good news is Paula is back on the case now so everything will be fine." Yasmeen smiled and said "i am so happy for you as you have finally got things sorted out." Sophie started serving customers until Kate walked in and shouted "Sophie can i have a word and please do not ignore me." Sophie shouted "what do you want?" Kate replied "I know you are still angry with me but you need to believe me when I say I'm sorry I honestly didn't mean to upset you and where is that old bag?" Sophie shouted back "that old bag has a name." Kate shouted "I meant your girlfriend Paula is it? she's a nasty piece of work I can't believe she chucked her wine down me." Sophie said "well you did deserve it and you are the nasty one you slapped her when all she was doing was telling the truth and we are are never ever getting back together so leave me alone." Kate shouted "fine then enjoy your so called relationship with paula it won't last and when it ends don't come running to me!" Yasmeen ran across and said "Kate get out now as your upsetting Sophie!" Kate shouted "upsetting I haven't even started yet!"

Carla was walking down the stairs and heard the shouting she grabbed Kate by the arm and said "calm yourself woman!" and apologised to yasmeen and Sophie. Kate said "Carla you don't understand she started on me." Sophie shouted "she's a liar!" Carla said "wait until I tell your dad as I'm sure he will love to hear what's just happened as he did give you a warning to stay away from Sophie." Kate said "you can't he hates me right now Carla.” Carla shouted "I don't blame him you can't go in and start shouting at people especially Sophie as her mum is in prison right now." Kate cried and said "I didn't know no one told me."

They arrived at the pub Carla said "Johnny look who I have just found causing trouble across at speed daal." Johnny shouted "Kate in the back right now and you better not of been seeing Sophie." Kate shouted "I went to say sorry!" Johnny shouted back "I don't believe you Kate now go and pack a bag as I've had enough of you causing trouble I can't cope with it and I've got enough problems of my own such as mines and Jenny's court case." Kate cried and said "I've got nowhere to go though." she looked at Carla. Carla laughed and said "well after that performance no chance misses!" Kate ran upstairs and packed a bag she phoned rana and left a voicemail saying "hey babe when are you back? I've done something really stupid I love you." She then booked a cheap flight to Spain.

Kate made her way downstairs with her bag and passport and said "i'm off to Spain I have just got a cheap flight I leave in 3 hours." Liz piped up and said "oh lovely can I come I love Spain!" Kate laughed and said "I wish Liz but I need to go on my own to clear my head dads right I have been stupid." Liz hadn't got a clue what Kate was talking about but agreed. Johnny said "I'll get you a taxi to pick you up in 10mins." Kate said "thanks daddy I love you." Johnny walked away Carla gave her a cuddle and said "Kate enjoy yourself when you come back I want to see a new person." The taxi arrived Kate jumped in and off she went to the airport.

Meanwhile in roys Paula was sitting doing her paper work. Gina was helping her or was supposed to be. Paula shouted "Gina stop messing about this is important now write these names down for me." Whilst Gina was writing down the names Paula texted Sophie and asked if she was okay. Sophie texted back straight away and said "hey not really Kate came in and we had another argument x" Paula got up from the table and gathered her stuff and told Gina they needed to go to speed daal. Gina panicked and said "what's happened to soph?" Paula replied "I don't know but Kate is involved."

Paula ran across to speed daal Sophie was sitting with Yasmeen she was upset. Paula asked "where is she now? you just wait until I get my hands on her.” Sophie said "she went off with Carla don't worry I think she's gone now." Gina asked "what were you two arguing about?" Sophie replied "she wanted to apologise but then she started miscalling paula and no one miscalls Paula when I'm around so I had a go at her and then she started shouting at me again." Paula kissed her on the forehead and said "I'm glad you stood up to her and I love how you stick up for me but just be careful she's a horrible little girl who needs to grow up!"


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks later Paula was getting on really well working on Sally's case and since Kate had left there was no more drama in Sophie's life well apart from her mum being in prison of course but Paula was doing her best and that is all sophie asked for.

Sophie was sitting in the cafe when Bethany popped in to get coffees for her and Audrey. She shouted "hey bestie I haven't saw you for a while what are you doing tonight?" Sophie replied "I don't know yet probably nothing unless I go round to Paula's." Bethany plonked herself down at the table whilst Shona made the coffees and said "well how about you come into town with me and Ryan tonight?" Sophie said "yeah that sounds fun I could do with letting my hair down it's been a tough few weeks because of my mum." Bethany said "yeah that's why if you come out you can take your mind off it." At this point Ryan came in and gave Bethany a kiss on the cheek and said "hey Sophie you alright?" Bethany interrupted and said "I was just telling Sophie about our night out tonight." Ryan replied "oh yeah about that babe i hope you don't mind but I've invited an old mate!" In came cormac unknown to Sophie and Bethany he was a drug dealer. He came bouncing in and said "hey girls are you ready for a great night out? We have got tickets to the hottest club in Manchester!" Bethany said "are you on drugs mate? As you are to happy for someone who is up at 9am and also how did you manage to get tickets we tried but they were sold out?" Sophie sat there drinking her coffee and said "yeah you are mad no one is this happy at 9am!" Cormac shouted "I know people!" Whilst winking at Ryan. Ryan said "right well we better be off see you later girls oh Sophie you can bring Paula out with you if you want or will she be in bed with a good book and a glass of wine?" Cormac shouted "Paula is she fit?" Ryan replied "mate she is in her late 40s way to old for you!" Sophie glared at them both and shouted "I heard that she is not old!" Ryan ran out the door and shouted "cormac run before Sophie kills us for saying her girlfriend is old." Bethany apologised to Sophie and said "sorry about that you know what boys are like anyway I better be off these coffees will be getting cold. I'll see you at the flat about 7 then we will head into town?" Sophie said "yeah I'll see you later!"

Sophie went to work it was a quiet shift and actually went by pretty quick for a change. After work Sophie headed straight home to get ready for her night out she texted Paula and said "hey I am going out tonight you can join me if you like?" Paula replied back straight away and said "hi I would love to but sorry love I need to get my head down and work on your mums case as I don't want tim to think I'm slacking. Enjoy your night stay safe and I hope your not to hungover In the morning. Love you x" Sophie was a bit upset and replied back "well if your not coming out with me at least help me pick out an outfit to wear!x" Sophie sent Paula 3 outfits and asked her what one she liked the most. Paula texted her back and said "polka dot one as that was the dress that you wore when we were at the bistro with ilsa x" Sophie went for a shower and done her hair and make up. Then put the dress on and sent a photo to Paula and asked her "what do you think?x" Paula replied back "stop distracting me you sexy girl now go out and enjoy yourself but no kissing other girls as I want you to myself tomorrow!x" Sophie smiled when she read the text and remembered that Paula and her were having a spa day tomorrow. Sophie put her heels on and made her way downstairs.

Gina was in the kitchen and wolf whistled at her and shouted "hey my gorgeous girl are you off out to see Paula?" Sophie replied "I wish but I'm going out with Bethany Ryan and his friend cormac to this new club that's opened in town" Gina replied "well have fun and stay safe lovely. I'll stay up and wait for you to come in otherwise I won't sleep as I will be worried about you." Sophie gave her a cuddle and said "thank you auntie Gina you are so thoughtful but I'll apologise now if I come in drunk" Gina laughed and said "you don't need to apologise your 23 go out and enjoy yourself!" Tim came back in from work and said to Sophie "off out?" Gina said "yeah with her friends not Paula before you ask." Tim replied "good as Paula needs to get her head down and doesn't need to be distracted by you!" Sophie said "Paula is doing her best tim and that's all I ask for. I'm going out I'll see you all later!" Gina shouted "have fun!"

Sophie was just leaving the house when she met Bethany outside. Sophie ran up to Bethany and they linked arms and walked across to the flat. Sophie said "you look fit!" Bethany replied "thank you babe but you look fitter than me let's hope cormac doesn't have his eye on you." Sophie laughed and said " he better not as he will be getting told that I'm a lesbian." Bethany laughed and said "yeah you tell him girl!" Bethany went into the flat first and Sophie followed. Michelle was on her way out and said "hey girls can you keep an eye on them two as they have started drinking already." Bethany walked in and turned the music off and shouted "Ryan I thought we agreed no drinking until we got here and why aren't you two changed yet?" Cormac replied "chill out ladies the vodka is on the table help yourself." Sophie shouted "will you two hurry up and get changed as we want to go." Bethany agreed and shouted "it will soon be midnight by the time we leave now hurry up or we will go ourselves." Ryan shouted "girls just have a drink. We will be leaving in a minute won't we cormac?" Cormac had his arm around Sophie and said to her "well since your friend Paula isn't here looks like I shall need to look after you." Whilst giving her a wink. Sophie snapped back and shouted "get off me you creep!" Bethany shouted "cormac sophie is a lesbian so leave her alone!" Cormac looked Sophie up and down and said to her "no way you are to fit to be a lesbian Ryan is she joking?" Ryan replied "no mate she's a lesbian and she's taken now leave her alone." Sophie shouted "yeah I'm a lesbian I'm not into pathetic little boys like you." Cormac was laughing and said "I can't believe that you are a lesbian I mean Paula is one lucky woman I would have you in my bed any day." Sophie took off her heel and was about to chuck it at him and shouted "do you want to be blinded by my Shoe?" Cormac said "dare you." Ryan grabbed Sophie and told her to calm down whilst bethany got the vodka bottle and tipped it down the back of cormac's tshirt. Cormac shouted "wow what was that for?" Bethany shouted "that's for being a creep towards my bestie!" Ryan shouted "cormac leave the girls alone before there's even more trouble. Now come on and get changed!" Bethany and Sophie hifived each other and laughed whilst drinking their shots.

The boys went and got changed whilst they were getting changed cormac pulled out a packet of cocaine and said to Ryan "fancy some mate?" Ryan shouted "put it away cormac I don't want it you know that I don't do drugs!" Cormac shouted back "you know you want to just take a sniff and you used to take them what's changed?" Ryan said "I've got a life now and I'm in a good place and I don't want to go back down the road of drugs." Meanwhile Sophie and Bethany were sitting on the couch. Bethany apologised to Sophie and said "Sorry for blurting out your a lesbian it's just that he wasn't going to leave you alone." Sophie replied "it's alright I'm glad you told him I was nearly about to have his eye out with my heel. He is such a creep I don't like him." Bethany said "yeah that would of been funny I don't even know where Ryan met him and I agree he is creepy and hopefully now he will leave us both alone." and then shouted "hurry up boys some of us actually want to go out tonight!"

Ryan came out of the bedroom and said "sorry about that I'm ready!" Bethany said "you haven't even got changed Ryan?" Ryan replied "let's just get out of here girls." Cormac appeared and shouted "hey girls fancy some white powder?" Sophie and Bethany both looked disgusted and shouted "where did you get that from and why do you have it?" Cormac replied "I got it from a mate do you want some or not? Ryan is having some." Ryan shouted "No I'm not having any I have already told you that." Sophie shouted "I'm going I can't be doing with this. Ryan why did you let him in the flat with drugs you know how I feel about them!" Bethany gave her a cuddle and said "it's alright do you want me to come with you?" Sophie shouted "No thanks I'm leaving!" Whilst walking out and slamming the door.

Bethany shouted at the boys and said "look what you have done you have spoiled what was meant to be a great night. You have upset my bestie. I'm leaving you two immature boys to mess about with your drugs!" Ryan shouted "Bethany stay!" whilst cormac was sniffing the cocaine and getting high. Cormac shouted "Ryan are you sure you don't want some?" Whilst putting the drugs in Ryan's pocket. Ryan replied back and said "no my girlfriend is more important than drugs." and then ran after Bethany. Unaware that cormac had started fitting as soon as he had left the flat to go and see if Bethany was okay.

Bethany was outside sitting on the bench with Sophie and shouted at him "leave us alone Ryan!" Ryan started to apologise and said "I didn't know he had the drugs until he showed me them in the bedroom. You have got to believe me girls. Yes I've took drugs in the past but I am clean now and I would never do them again." Sophie said "Ryan you know my opinion on drugs I hate them and it just made me upset when I saw you with the cocaine in your hand." Bethany said "yeah Ryan I believe you are clean but you and cormac have ruined our night."

Ryan put the packet of cocaine that cormac gave him down the drain and shouted "you happy now? Right girls stay right there and I will go and get cormac and we will go out I promise!" Bethany and Sophie shrugged their shoulders. Bethany then got up and said "I don't know about you but I don't want to go out with them. I'm going into town as Craig is out with his mates are you coming?" Sophie said "no I'm just going to go home but thanks anyway enjoy your night." Bethany blew her a kiss and asked "why don't you go to Paula's?" Sophie blew her a kiss back and said "she's working I'll just go home."

Back in the flat Ryan rushed up the stairs to have a go at cormac about the drugs and he found him fitting in the living room. Ryan didn't know what to do he panicked and instead of ringing an ambulance straight away he phoned his brother Ali. Ali came round and asked "what's happened?" Ryan explained how cormac had took cocaine and how he left him alone for about 10 mins in the flat whilst he went and spoke to the girls then when he came back up he saw him lying there fitting. Ali took his pulse and said "Ryan Mate have you phoned an ambulance?" Ryan said "no not yet as I wanted your opinion first!" Ali shouted "my opinion he's dead Ryan you have killed him as you left him alone taking drugs. You should of phoned an ambulance as soon as you found him like this instead of phoning me you idiot." Ryan shouted "I didn't know what to do I was scared!" Whilst phoning an ambulance. Ali shouted "i can't believe you are so stupid." Ryan ran outside for fresh air when the ambulance arrived.

The paramedics rushed up in to the flat and asked what had happened. Ali said "my brother Ryan found him like this. I'm a doctor and I've already took his pulse he's dead." Ryan was still outside and spotted Sophie on the bench eating her chips. He ran across to her and sat down and said "I've done something terrible cormac is dead because of me." Sophie was shocked and dropped her chips and said "what he can't be?" Ryan said "yeah when i got back up to the flat he was lying there fitting then I phoned Ali and then by the time he arrived cormac was dead." Sophie said "you've killed him because you didn't phone an ambulance straight away?" Ryan cried "yeah it's my fault I never phoned an ambulance I could go to jail now." Sophie put her arm around him and said "it's okay don't worry!"

Michelle and Robert arrived back to the flat after they had finished work and walked in and saw the paramedics taking a body out. Michelle shouted "where's Ryan? that better not be my Ryan they are taking away." Ali said "its fine mum it's not him it's his friend cormac." Robert said "the one who has just been let out of prison for drug dealing?" Ali replied "I don't know as I don't know anything about him or who he is." Michelle cried "well where is Ryan and what happened?" Ali explained to them what had happened. Michelle shouted "I better go and find him before he does something stupid."

At this point Ryan was making his way back into the flat. Michelle ran across and gave him a hug and said "it's not your fault son!" Ryan said "it is mum as i never phoned an ambulance until he was dead they could of saved him earlier." A few hours later the police arrived and started asking questions at the flat. They asked who was in the flat. Ryan said "me my girlfriend bethany and my friend Sophie." They said "we will need to go and take some statements off of them in the morning but thanks for your time and we will get to the bottom of it." Ryan shouted "he was on drugs no one killed him." They said "once again we are treating this as a crime scene the guy has died and we need to know what happened. See you in the morning first thing." Ryan paced up and down and said "I can't stay here I'm going to a hotel in town for the night." Michelle said "good idea I'm going to Carla's as I can't stay here knowing that someone has died in my own living room."

Meanwhile back at Sophie's. Sophie was back in from her so called night out Gina shouted "hey kid your back early." Sophie kicked her heels off and said "yeah we never went out." Gina asked "why not did you and Bethany fall out?" Sophie replied "it was nothing to do with Bethany it was that cormac guy he is dead." Gina got up and cuddled her and said "what happened what did you guys do?" Sophie said "it wasn't me it was Ryan he never phoned an ambulance straight away it was Ali that found him dead." Gina gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "it's okay you aren't to blame." Sophie clung on to Gina and said "I'm really scared though incase Ryan goes to jail." Gina replied "he won't darling now go and get some sleep."

Sophie made her way upstairs and threw herself on to the bed and called Paula. Paula answered and said "hey love you okay?" Sophie said "not really we never went out." Paula asked "why not did you just stay at the flat and have drinks?" Sophie said "yeah something like that ehm what would you say if I told you that I know someone who had killed someone?" Paula laughed and said "what you talking about you haven't killed anyone have you?" Sophie shouted "no I haven't I just know someone who has." Paula was getting worried and could tell the way Sophie was talking that she was upset and said "Sophie tell me what's wrong please and I will try and help you I don't like it when you are upset!" Sophie replied "I can't tell you." Then put the phone down. Paula was worried and said to herself I'll get the truth out of her tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Sophie made her way downstairs she checked her phone 10 missed calls from Ryan 3 from Bethany and 5 from Paula. Sophie ignored them all and went straight to the coffee machine and made herself a coffee. Gina was out at work and tim had left early for an airport run. Sophie turned on the tele when next thing the door bell rang Sophie got up and answered it and it was Paula. Sophie gave her a cuddle and said "hey I didn't expect to see you this morning!" Paula said "well for a start you never answered my calls and I was worried about you. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sophie sat down and said "I can't Ryan will go mad if I tell you as you are a lawyer!" Paula looked at her and said "please Sophie if you are in some kind of trouble I can help you!" Sophie told her what had happened and how it was Ryan's fault as he never phoned an ambulance straight away. Paula gave her a cuddle and said "see it wasn't that difficult when the police come and take your statement you just tell them the truth it's as simple as that!" Whilst giving her a kiss. Sophie said "yeah I will don't worry thanks for not being mad with me!" Paula said "its going to take alot more than that to make me mad darling right go and get changed so we can go to the spa!" Sophie ran upstairs and got changed and came back down and then they both made their way to the spa.

Meanwhile across in the flat Ryan had arrived back home the police were there and started asking him questions. Ryan started to panic when they started asking him what time he left the flat at and when he found cormac and how long he spent talking to the girls outside etc. Bethany was at work when the police called in and asked her for a statement she told them her and Sophie left the flat about 7 and were sitting on the bench talking then Ryan came out the flat at 7:20 but she didn't know what he did next because she left to go into town with Craig and told them that Sophie had gone home.

At the spa Paula and Sophie were enjoying their massages and were in heaven Paula said "you feeling better now?" Sophie smiled and said "yeah loads better thanks again for organising this spa day!" Paula said "no problem love you deserve it we have both been through so much the past few weeks and you have been such a strong little cookie!" Sophie held her hand out and Paula grabbed it and kissed it. They were enjoying their spa day so much until Sophie's phone started to ring she said "sorry Paula I must get this it's Yasmeen!" Paula shouted "give me your phone I'll tell her your unwell as you aren't leaving me!" Sophie chucked her phone at Paula. Paula answered and said "hey Paula speaking sorry Yasmeen she's not available at the moment she has taken ill and won't stop being sick. No it isn't a hangover before you ask. Yes no problem I will tell her bye!" Sophie asked "what did she want?" Paula said "for you to work but I've told you won't stop being sick and she hopes you feel better soon!" Sophie said "I feel so bad I've never missed a day at work!" Paula laughed said "you've never pulled a sickie?" Sophie said "can't say I have!" Paula replied "you haven't lived love I pull them all the time!"

After the massages they went for a quick swim and then got changed and went home. Paula said "well I don't know about you but I'm feeling so much better now!" Sophie replied "yeah so am I!" Whilst putting her hand on Paula's thigh. Paula said "so what do you want to do go to my place or go home?" Sophie looked at her phone there were 15 missed calls from Ryan and 1 from Bethany. She said "I think I better go home and speak to Ryan and Bethany but I really want to stay with you!" Paula stopped the car and kissed her and said "stay at mines please and I'll be able to take your mind off everything." Whilst kissing her. They arrived at Paula's house Sophie got out of the car Paula grabbed her by the hand and lead her straight upstairs and shut the door behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

Sophie arrived at the flat the next day and made her way upstairs. Michelle was standing there and said "hey Sophie!" Ryan got up from the couch and said "hey Soph have the police spoken to you yet?" Sophie said "no they Haven't why?" Ryan explained what Bethany had said in her statement and said to her "say the exact same thing apart from the fact that you were still sitting on the bench when I came out of the flat but I just need you to Remember times." Sophie said "I'm guessing 7:35 as I popped back to see Gina and she had hair dye on and asked me what time it was and I said 7:30 then I went and got chips so I'm guessing it was 7:35." Ryan said "i am sure it was later than that though?" Sophie shook her head and said "no it was 7:35 and that's my final answer." Ryan said "Sophie I've told the police it was 7:40 when I saw you. Therefore i need you to back me up otherwise I will go down for murder." Sophie said "I'm not lying to the police Ryan as I don't want to be in prison with my mum." Ryan said "you won't though all you need to do is back up my story." Sophie said "what difference does it make though it was only 5mins you have lied about?" Ryan replied "a lot as the police won't see it like that and also cormacs dad is going to be looking for someone to blame. You do realise he's a gangster so come on Sophie I'm begging you." Sophie said "fine I'll do it. I better be off to work see you later."

Sophie arrived at work she couldn't really concentrate due to the events that took place the night before she started dropping stuff and getting orders mixed up. Yasmeen noticed and said "take a break sweetheart in fact why don't you go home if you are having a bad day?" Sophie replied "I'm fine I promise." The police then arrived and said "Sophie Webster?" Sophie stood up and said "yeah that's me." The police sat down and asked her questions about how she knew cormac and asked her when she last saw Ryan. Sophie said "ehm I think it was about 7:40." The police shouted "think?" Sophie replied "yeah it was 7:40." They said "so you last seen Ryan at 7:40?" Whilst looking at their pad and shaking their head. Sophie said "yes can I get back to work now?" They said "yeah we are finished for now but we will be back." The police left and Sophie sat there shaking she couldn't believe that she had just lied to the police. Sophie asked Yasmeen if she could go as she didn't feel well. Yasmeen asked "what was that about?" Sophie said "oh nothing Ryan got himself into a bit of trouble last night and I was a witness. Can I just go home please?" Yasmeen gave her a hug and said "of course my darling go home and rest."

Sophie arrived home and got straight on the phone to Paula and said "hey are you busy? We need to talk." Paula said "I'll be with you in about 15mins love." Paula knocked on the door and Sophie answered it and threw her arms around Paula and said "I've done something really stupid." Paula sat Sophie down and said "what have you done misses?" Sophie said "Ryan asked me to lie to the police." Paula glared at her and said "you better not of Sophie." Sophie said "I'm sorry but I had no choice and anyway it was only 5mins." Paula shouted "Sophie 5mins when a young man died." Sophie said "look you can't made me feel any worse than I already do!" Paula replied "I'm not trying to make you feel worse darling I'm trying to help you understand. Anyway what you doing tells lies for Ryan what were you thinking?" Sophie said "he's my friend and that's what friends do we back each other up." Paula shouted "yeah well I will remind you of that when you are doing a 5 year stretch at the prison with your mum you silly girl!" Sophie said "I know it sounds bad but if ronan found out he would come for us." Paula looked at Sophie and said "ronan please don't say ronan trueman?" Sophie looked confused and asked "why do you know him?" Paula said "know him he's on one side of the law and I'm on the other he's big time you don't mess with him." Sophie replied "well I didn't know what else to do." Paula got her by the hand and said "go to the police and change your story asap I'll even come with you if you want." Sophie said "yeah I'll go and change my story but I'll go myself I got myself into this mess so I'll be the one who sorts it." Paula gave her a cuddle and said "thank you. Now I better be off I've got a meeting in 10mins. I'll catch up with you later."

The next day Sophie was at work sorting out tables when Paula walked in unexpectedly and gave her a cuddle and said "hey love have you been to the police yet?" Sophie replied "not yet I don't know how to tell them that I lied." Paula replied "The police will understand that you got pressured into it by Ryan." Sophie said "yeah but Ryan will get the blame for it." Paula shouted "yeah and discover what actually happened that's their job Sophie." Sophie got upset and said "yeah but Ryan's my mate though and I don't want him getting into trouble." Paula shouted "he's a mate who asked you to commit a crime as I said before do you want to be sharing a cell with your mum?!"

At this point Ryan came running downstairs in to the restaurant with the newspaper in his hand. Paula shouted at him and said "how dare you get my Sophie involved in a crime you committed!" Ryan looked at Sophie and said "why did you tell her?" Sophie replied "Ryan she's my girlfriend so of course I'm going to tell her everything." Ryan shouted "but she's a lawyer for god sake Sophie." Paula said "don't talk to Sophie you just listen to me son have you got any idea how much trouble you could get Sophie into as she has lied for you. When you were the one who was there when an innocent young man died." Ryan shouted "look Paula I panicked I didn't know what to do and you would of done the same thing." Paula shouted "no I would of phoned an ambulance straight away like most people would of done." Ryan shouted "I never killed him though it was a drug overdose and anyway if ronan finds out he will kill me." Paula shouted "well if you mix with them kind of people you take the consequences you do not take innocent friends down with you!" Paula then looked at Sophie and said "Sophie now go to the police and tell them the truth before I do." Paula glared at them both then left.

Ryan pleaded with Sophie and said "Sophie you can't go to the police and drop me in it!" Ryan started to show Sophie the newspaper and how cormacs death was on the front page and how their was a similar case that ronan was involved with that ended up with a innocent person getting murdered in the canal. Ryan shouted "Sophie if you go to the police I'll be the next person in the canal this is what ronan is capable of." Sophie shouted "I can't deal with this Ryan I can't lie for you." Ryan said "Sophie please mine and my family's life is at stake here. If he knows that I was there when cormac died then I'm telling you I'll be a dead man." Sophie shouted "my life is at stake to you know and I'm sorry but I have to go to the police Paula is right." Ryan grabbed Sophie by the arm. Sophie walked away and shouted "sorry Ryan but I'm doing the right thing here I don't want to loose Paula and I know if don't go to the police and tell them the truth I will I am so sorry!"

As soon as Ryan arrived back at the flat the police came knocking and said "Ryan?" Ryan shouted "yeah that's my name what do you want?" They said "just a chat Sophie has changed her statement." Michelle shouted "what she changed it?" Ryan said "calm down mum it will be fine!" The police started searching the flat they found a bag packed with clothes and said "you planning your escape Ryan?" Robert shouted "no that's mines I'm off on a course for a few days." They looked through the bag and found one of Ryan's tshirts and said "can you explain how did this get in there?" Michelle said "oh that was my fault I must of put it in there by accident." The police said "Ryan can you come down to the station please we need to ask you some more questions." Ryan refused and said "yeah but not now how about later?" Whilst picking up his jacket a bag of pills then fell out his pocket and landed at the officers feet. Ryan shouted "they aren't mines!" The police officer said "Ryan you are under arrest for the possession of drugs!" Michelle screamed and said "he doesn't touch drugs though!" Robert cuddled Michelle and said "it's okay babe we will get him out of jail don't worry." 


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later jack was getting ready for his first day back at school. He kept shouting "dad I don't want to go everyone will laugh at me for being in a wheelchair!" Kevin said "they won't son you will be treated like everyone else I promise you jack." Sophie replied "yeah jack if they start to bully you tell me and I will sort them out for you by kicking their bums." Jack laughed and said "I'll hold you to that sis!" Sophie then said "come on you get a move on otherwise you are going to be late." Kevin pushed him in his wheelchair on to the street. They bumped in to Brian who was on his way to work. jack shouted "mr packham!" Brian shouted "hey jack how are you feeling are you excited to be going back to school?" Jack said "I've got tummy ache sir." Brian replied "me to jack I've got an assessment this morning so me and you will stick together okay?" Whilst giving him a hifive. Jack smiled and said "okay!" Brian then suggested "if it gets to much for you I'll let you play on the iPad that will make all the other kids jealous. Nothing to violent of course. Right come on otherwise we will be late and we will both be in trouble by the head teacher." Sophie gave jack a quick kiss on the forehead and said "good luck bro I'll see you later!" Jack shouted "see you later stinky!"

A few hours later Sophie made her way to work there was a big hen party in and Sophie was run off her feet but she wanted to give Paula a quick phone to tell her that Ryan had been arrested because of her and she was worried. Yasmeen shouted "Sophie phone down please as you are needed at the till." Sophie apologised and said "sorry boss." and got back to work. Next thing the fire alarm went off every one rushed out and Yasmeen shouted "everyone out please!" A few minutes later Yasmeen shouted "right time to come back in please be careful no pushing or shoving!" Once everyone was inside she shouted "as an apology we would like to offer everyone a cup of hot tumeric milk!"

Back over at Kevin's jack had arrived home from school and was upset until Sophie walked in he smiled and she shouted "hey bro how did today go?" Jack said "rubbish no one likes me anymore Sophie.” Sophie put her arm around him and said "don't be silly mate everyone loves you and I love you." Jack shouted "if they love me then why won't they play with me anymore?" Sophie looked at Kevin and said "well did you get to play on the iPads? Jack put his head down and didn't answer. Sophie sat down beside him and said "jack if you don't tell me then I can't help you." Jack started to explain how him and his friends were playing on the iPads but then his friends got bored and left him inside whilst they went and played football. Sophie asked "was Brian there as I thought he was meant to be looking after you jack?” Kevin shouted "Sophie Brian can't exactly stand there all day looking after jack can he? As he has got work to do!" Jack had a tear in his eye and said "I'm still the same person but everyone treats me different I don't like it." Sophie gave him a cuddle and told him that everything would be okay and just to give it time.

Sophie then went in to the cafe and asked Alex "hey has Roy left a cake behind the counter for me?" Alex said "is it your birthday?" Sophie laughed and said "I wish mate it's for one of the waitresses it's their birthday today and I totally forgot." Alex laughed and said "there's no cake here.. just joking with you Roy told me about it it's in the back I'll just go and grab it for you." Alex came back with the cake and gave it to Sophie. She hit him on the arm and said "that's for making me panic as I thought for a minute there I had to go into town and get her one from the bakers." Alex shouted "sorry Sophie!" Michelle was sitting with Ali at a table near by. Sophie made her way across to speak to them and said "hey how's Ryan?" Michelle just said "what do you think he's not great but thanks for asking!" Sophie said "is it true about how ronan chased you all in his car?" Michelle nodded and said "yeah it is true about the car chase."  Sophie apologised "this is all my fault isn't it because I changed my statement." Ali got up and Sophie said "I am sorry!" Michelle replied "Sophie leave it its fine don't worry we aren't mad at you. I better go after him."

That night Sophie went to the pub Tim was drinking by himself she asked him "how many of them you had tim?" Tim replied "not enough!" Sophie said "well you have been in here all afternoon Tim". Tim shouted "and what's the problem let me think there's no problem the only problem we have is how are we going to get your mum out of prison." Gina then appeared she was out with the factory girls and they were dressed up in fancy dress. Gina was dressed up as a fortune teller. Tim shouted "Gina get yourself across here and tell me my fortune." Gina shouted "I think it's time you went home mr!" Tim shouted "don't tell me when to go home now get across here and tell me my fortune." Gina got up and sat down beside him. Tim put his palms flat and said to Gina "well then what's my fortune it better be a good one." Gina said "give me a fiver and I'll do it." Sophie laughed. Gina shouted "I'm not doing it for nothing!" Tim got a fiver out of his wallet and chucked it in her face and said "you happy now?" Gina did his fortune and said "haha it says you will die alone and be a sad and angry man for the rest of your life." Sophie and Gina both laughed. Tim got up and stormed off . Gina shouted "well you did ask!"


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later Sophie hadn't spoken to Paula or heard from her since the Ryan incident so decided to give her a phone but it went straight to voicemail. Next thing the house phone rang Sophie answered it and it was Sally "hey soph how's Paula getting on has she found any more evidence? I want out of here as I hate it." Sophie replied "sorry mum no not yet she hasn't but I promise you she is working so hard to get you out!" Sally said "good I am looking forward to seeing you all later on this afternoon." Sophie replied "yeah I can't wait to see you either. I know it's tough but keep your head down and let Paula do her thing yeah." Sally said "I will I'll see you at 3 and don't forget to pick up them things I asked for." Sophie replied "no I won't mum I love you!" Sally shouted "I love you too Sweetheart I'll see you later!" Tim came running downstairs and said "who was that on the phone sophie?" Sophie replied "oh it was my mum did you want to talk to her?" Tim just asked "how is she?" Sophie replied "what do you think she's struggling tim and you better be coming to see her later she will be gutted if you aren't there." Tim shouted "I shall see how I feel later i am hungover if you haven't noticed sophie!" Sophie shouted back "you are unbelievable my mum is stuck in prison and here's you out drinking every night." Whilst walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

A few hours later Gina was coming out of the cabin and shouted at Sophie who was just heading to the cab office "hey Soph are you going to see your mum?" Sophie replied "yeah I am do you want to come with me? I'm not sure wether Tim is going to the prison as he's in my bad books at the moment." Gina smiled and ran across shouting "yeah I'll come and see my big sister as I miss her." They arrived at the prison and were shocked to see Tim sitting there. Sophie shouted "oh you actually made it?" Tim shouted back "shut up I am here that's all that matters Sophie." Sally sat down and said "hi it's so lovely to see you all at last I have missed you all so much I can't cope in here please get me out!" Tim said "you to Sal how are you getting on are you causing trouble?" Sally smiled and said "well I've got a meeting with the governor tomorrow." Sophie shook her head and said "so much for you keeping your head down mum!" Sally said "you don't understand someone has to stand up for all these poor women in here and rocking the boat is something i am good at." Tim said "I don't know Sally!" Gina shouted "yeah sorry Sal but remember that you aren't the mayor in here.” Sally had her fists clenched and said "Gina you always like to rain on my parade don't you? Why don't you just leave if you have nothing nice to say." Sophie said "never mind what auntie Gina thinks I'm so proud of you for standing up for all these women in here." Sally smiled and said "thank you sweetheart I love you!" Gina hissed "Sophie what you doing encouraging her?" Sally shouted "Gina get out of my sight before I do or say something I will regret." Sophie shouted "right enough stop arguing you are sisters you are meant to get on. Me and Rosie don't fight as much as you two!" Sally said "sorry Sophie but I'm not finished in fact when I get released Gina I want you out I don't even want to look at you ever again." Before Gina had a chance to answer The guard shouted "times up!." Sally got up and blew a kiss to Sophie and tim. Gina stood there with a tear in her eye saying "Sophie did she actually mean it do I need to leave?" Sophie gave her a cuddle and said "don't listen to mum she's stressed don't worry about it. Right come on let's go home."

When they arrived home Gina rushed up stairs and started packing her bags. Sophie was on her way up to her room when she noticed what she was doing. She went and grabbed Gina by the hand and said "what are you doing? Mum didn't mean it and I don't want you to go." Gina shouted "I'm going Sophie i interfered with the evidence I'm part of the reason that she is in there so it's best if I go." Sophie started to cry "you can't leave me auntie Gina.”Gina said "darling you have got Paula you don't need me." Tim was downstairs and he heard all the commotion and rushed up stairs and shouted "what's happened? Gina why is Sophie crying.” Gina was standing there with her bags and said "I am leaving for good and you can't stop me tim!". Tim got hold of her bags and put them down and said "you are not going anywhere." Gina smiled and said "but Sally said." Tim shouted "who cares what Sally said she's inside for god knows how long you are staying no arguments." Gina gave Tim a hug and said "Thanks you are the best!" Tim said "right I'll nip to the chippy I will be back in 10 mins I want them bags unpacked by the time I get back." Gina said "sure thing boss!" and started to unpack her bags. Sophie was standing there with her phone in her hand wondering wether to text Paula or not as she hadn't heard from her for a while. She took the plunge and texted her and said "hi are we okay? X" Paula replied back "hey sorry love I have been busy with your mums case I'll come and see you tomorrow I promise i love you x" Sophie smiled as finally she would be able to see her girl again.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Sophie was up early as she had work. Gina was making herself a coffee and said "Morning lovely how did you sleep?" Sophie replied "yeah good thanks I am finally getting to see Paula later." Gina smiled and said "finally you two haven't saw each other for ages." Sophie said "yeah I know but she's a busy bee. I better be off as I have work I'll catch up with you later on bye." Gina shouted "bye soph!"

Meanwhile Paula was at the prison visiting Sally. Sally sat there with a smile on her face. Paula said to her "hey you are looking more positive than the last time I saw you have you been behaving yourself?" Sally replied "if you must know I've had a meeting with the governor first thing this morning." Paula looked at her and asked "oh what was that about?" Sally laughed and said "before you give me a lecture i was talking to the other girls in here and we all agreed that since we have lots of time on our hands and we all have different talents such as knitting drawing yoga etc. That we should all do a skill swap." Paula said " sorry Sally I hate to crush your dreams but if I have my way you won't be here to run your skill swap scheme." Sally replied "oh but I want to!" Paula laughed and said "are you trying to tell me you'd rather be sitting in a cell instead of sitting at home around the table with your family?" Sally said "well not exactly that's not what I meant." Paula replied "yeah well you will be home this time next month hopefully. So keep your head down and don't be going around trying to make friends in prison please as that's the worse thing you can do." Sally glared at Paula and said "ok boss I'll keep my head down but the people are all so lovely in here." Paula grabbed her by the hand and said "Sally I know you are going to completely ignore me but you have got to listen to me keep your head down and don't get involved in anything okay!" Sally ignored her and stared into space. Paula then shouted "am I talking to myself here Sally?" Sally replied "i'm going now thanks for the advice but I need to get back to the girls as they will be waiting for me." Paula sat there with her head in her hands.

Back at speed daal the lunch time rush had started tim came running in and shouted "Sophie have you got a visiting order yet?" Sophie said "no not yet have you?" Tim replied "no I haven't how weird. Have you heard from Paula today?" Sophie was busy serving tables and shouted "no I haven't Tim I'm busy we will talk later." Tim was still standing there when paula appeared in a black short dress which showed off her curves with a pink blazer on top and her black heels on. He shouted "here she is talk of the devil." Sophie spun around and said "hey good looking!" Whilst giving her a cheeky wink. Paula replied "table for 2 please my darling." Tim said "Paula any news on the evidence?" Just when a guy with a suit on came in and said "sorry I'm late Paula. Did you get us that table for 2?" Paula looked at Sophie and said "can we get that table please?" Sophie said "usual table Paula?" Paula smiled and said "yes please darling." Tim shouted "Paula you still Haven't answered my question about the evidence.” Paula replied "Sorry Tim but I'm a bit busy at the moment now go and enjoy the rest of your day." Sophie looked at Tim and shouted "I'll catch up with you later!"

Back at the table Sophie gave Them both menus and asked "Paula have you seen my mum today?" Paula replied "yes I have just seen her but this is what I want to talk to julian about." Julian shouted "yes and julian here hasn't had any breakfast this morning so I will keeping you very busy my dear. Can we get a jug of water for the table please?" Sophie replied "yes of course you can." Secretly wanting to chuck it over him as she didn't like the fact that he was sitting with Paula as it should of been her. Sophie came back with the water and put it on the table and asked "would you like your usual Paula?" Paula replied "no thanks water is fine for me at the moment but thank you anyway." Julian said "oh you must be a regular if they know your usual?" Sophie said "yeah she is a regular and the manager certainly knows how she likes her drink shaken not stirred." Paula said "thanks Sophie but have you not got work to be getting on with as you are the assistant manager my love?” Sophie got up and walked away she was upset at the fact that Paula was treating her like a waitress instead of her girlfriend.

At the table Paula and julian were talking and Paula had the giggles. Sophie was leaning on the counter staring at them both whilst pretending to be writing down bookings. When yasmeen appeared and said "Sophie are you okay you look like you are miles away?" Sophie replied "yeah I'm fine I'm just watching my girlfriend flirting with that posh guy there. He has definitely got a thing for my Paula." Yasmeen put her hand on Sophie's shoulder and said "Sophie you have fallen in love my darling haven't you? I can assure you right now that the posh guy she is sitting with has no interest in her what so ever also why would she be interested in him when she has got you?" Sophie replied "well yeah of course I love her she's my girlfriend and that's my job to get jealous when she is talking to men." Yasmeen cuddled her and said "don't worry I bet they are work colleagues now instead of staring at them why don't you come with me into the back and we will have a coffee Melissa can cover for a bit?" Sophie said "thanks but I'd rather stay here and keep an eye on my girlfriend Yasmeen." Sophie got up to clear tables and on her way past the table she heard julian say "oh this is delicious just like you do you want to try some?" Paula laughed and said "stop it you!" Julian put some food on his spoon and said to Paula "here you go try this!" Whilst putting the spoon in her mouth. Paula said "mmm!" Sophie ran into the kitchen and couldn't believe what had happened she didn't want to go back out there incase they had their tongues down each other's throats.

About 5 mins later Sophie decided she better go back and clear the rest of the tables. She avoided eye contact with Paula until Julian shouted "excuse me but I can get another drink please?" Sophie shouted "yeah sure but ask Melissa to get it as I'm off duty." Julian said to Paula "I thought she was the assistant manager?" Paula was worried about Sophie and shouted "Melissa can you get julian another drink please?" Then said to Julian "be back in a minute please do not move." Julian shouted "you better be quick or there will be no food left for you!" Paula laughed and made her way outside after Sophie.

Sophie was standing in the middle of the street with her head in her hands crying. She heard Paula's heels and Paula shouting "right misses what is your problem you were damn right rude back there?" Sophie cried "you are treating me like a waitress not your girlfriend. Are you ashamed of admitting to your little posh friend that I'm your girlfriend? because all i am to you is your dirty little secret isn't it?" Paula gave her a kiss and said "no I'm not ashamed of you and you aren't my dirty little secret don't be silly. If you must know julian works for the cps and has some important confidential information about your mum. That's why I couldn't ask you to join us for lunch." Sophie's replied "what kind of information?" Paula put her arm around her and said "proof that Duncan bought the burner phone." Unaware that Tim was around the corner listening into the conversation he appeared and shouted "that's great news Paula well done!" Paula said "keep it to yourself Timothy!" Tim got straight on the phone and said "Faye fancy a day out?" Paula kicked her heels off and said "why don't people listen to me?!" Sophie put her arm around Paula and said "sorry I got jealous I just wanted to spend the day with you that's all." Paula gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said "I know darling but I'm a bit busy at the moment but we shall do something soon I promise now come on let's go back inside and can you apologise to Julian for me please love." Sophie said "of course anything for you." Paula gave her another kiss and they both held hands whilst walking back into the restaurant.


	28. Chapter 28

Paula and Sophie returned back to the table. Julian asked "Paula is everything okay?" Paula replied "yeah everything is fine Sophie wants to say something to you." Sophie said "yeah I am so sorry about before I thought you were hitting on Paula." Julian laughed and said "hitting on her Darling I'm gay!" Paula replied "yeah Sophie isn't just Sally metcalf's daughter she is my girlfriend." Whilst putting her arm around Sophie and pulling her in close to her. Julian said "Paula I am so happy for you as you have finally found someone after your divorce." Paula smiled and said "thank you Julian this is the happiest I have been for a long time and no will ever take this smile off my face." Julian smiled and said "come here Sophie." Sophie went and stood beside Julian he took her by the hand and said "well my darling I can assure you right now you are in safe hands with this one but be warned she is a bit of a tiger!" Sophie laughed and said "tell me about it when them nostrils start to flare up." Paula shouted "oi you two stop ganging up on me or I'll send you both to the naughty step." They started laughing.

Julian said "right Sophie why don't you sit down and join us both. Would you like a glass of wine?" Paula said "yeah love sit down next to me and Julian pour her a glass." Sophie sat down next to Paula whilst Julian poured the wine. Paula then whispered to Sophie and said "I just want to get you into my bed I've missed you so much." Sophie giggled and said "same here I've missed you more though!" Whilst kissing her on the cheek. Julian shouted "why don't you two just go and get a room it's clear that you have missed each other as you can't keep your hands off each other." They both laughed and said "we will be getting a room later don't you worry." Julian laughed and said "to much information my darlings." 

The three of them started to chat and julian started telling Sophie about Paula dancing on tables when she wins a case. Sophie laughed and said "I can just imagine you dancing on top of tables." Paula laughed and took her heels off and said "do you want me to show you?" Julian shouted "Paula you haven't had enough to drink my darling!" Paula replied "well get me another bottle of wine then. I want to show Sophie another side of me that no one else sees." Sophie shouted at Melissa to get them another bottle of wine. Paula drank a few glasses out of it and climbed up on top of the table and started dancing. Sophie laughed and said "watch you don't fall and break something!" Yasmeen appeared and shouted "please get down Paula as dancing on tables is not allowed as it will lead to an injury!" Paula ignored her as she was to busy dancing whilst Julian was filming her. Next thing Paula slipped off the table and shouted "ahh my ankle someone help!" Yasmeen shouted "I did warn you Paula!"

Sophie and Julian both rushed up out of their seats. Paula was lying on the floor in pain. Sophie said "someone call an ambulance she's hurt." Rana happened to be there as she was back from her cruise and said "Its alright Sophie I'll deal with her." Rana picked Paula up off the floor and told her to put her foot up on the chair and rest it. She got her some ice and put it on her ankle and she got Julian's scarf and tied it around it to put some pressure on it. Paula held Sophie's hand and said "out of all the years I've been dancing on tables that's the first time I've done any damage to myself." Sophie said "well it is a bit silly dancing on a table at your age." whilst giving her a nudge. Paula shouted "oi misses I will still be dancing on top of tables when I'm 60." Julian replied "Paula you'll still be dancing on tables when you are 90 and I knew you would hurt yourself sooner or later you silly girl." Sophie asked rana "does she need to go to hospital?" Paula shouted "I am not going to hospital as I hate them." Rana laughed and said "no she doesn't just sit there with your foot up and avoid walking on it for a bit and then make an appointment with your doctor tomorrow. I shall go and get you some crutches from the surgery." Paula said "thank you so much for your help at least I don't need to wear them dreaded heels again now."

Paula was sitting with her foot up on the chair and said to Julian "when is the judge going to be here?" Julian said "I don't know any time now I think why?" Paula replied "well what's he going to say when he sees me like this?" Julian laughed and said "I'm sure he won't say anything. But he should be here by now it is nearly 1:30." Sophie returned back to the table and said "who should be here by now?" Julian replied "the judge sophie." Sophie said "who is the judge Paula?" Julian said "his name is Lenard." Sophie said "Lenard that's an unusual name.” Paula laughed and said "yeah but he's not Leonardo d'caprio love!" Julian said "he's nice just don't get on the wrong side of him Sophie."

Next thing there were footsteps coming down the steps into the restaurant. Julian stood up and said "all rise!" Paula said "Sophie stand up please the judge is coming." Lenard came across to the table looked at Paula and said "what have you done now you are always falling over let me guess to much drink?" Paula laughed and said "yeah something like that I thought it would be a great idea to dance on the table." Lenard just glared at her and tutted. He then looked at Sophie and said "and you are?" Sophie was about to say who she was but Paula interrupted and said “Lenard Sophie is my girlfriend." Julian said "yes and she is a lovely girl Lenard." Sophie smiled and said "it's lovely to meet you." Whilst putting her hand out waiting for a handshake. Lenard completely ignored her then shouted "I've had a stressful day because of the Truman case."

Sophie said "Truman do you mean ronan trueman the drug dealer?" Lenard looked at her and said "yes why do you know him?" Paula nudged her and whispered "don't get involved please love!" Sophie replied "no I don't I just read about what happened on Facebook." Lenard said "oh okay well anyway." Julian Lenard and Paula started sharing jokes which Sophie didn't understand. Lenard looked at Paula and said "your intern she doesn't know much about law does she?" Paula laughed and said "she isn't my intern she is my girlfriend." Lenard then asked "well then Sophie is it what do you do for a living?" Julian said "Sophie's got a proper job she manages this place." Lenard looked her up and down and said "well if that's the case then why haven't I got a drink Sophie?" Sophie replied "the jug is there infront of you or would you like me to top it up for you?” Lenard replied "topped up in fact get me a fresh one as I don't know how long that's been sitting on the table for." Paula said "not that long stop being fussy." Sophie got up and got a fresh one and put it down on the table. They were still talking but Lenard kept looking at the jug then Sophie.

Sophie turned around to Lenard and said "Oh sorry Lenard are you waiting for me or Paula to pour that for you?" Lenard said "oh since your offering." Sophie scowled at him and said "thought so." whilst pouring the water into his glass and then knocking it over by accident. Lenard said "I don't know how you are the manager as you are hopeless so you are." Sophie shouted "did you just call me hopeless? You think you are better than everyone else don't you since you are a judge." Paula said "leave it Sophie." Whilst grabbing her arm. Sophie said "sorry Paula but I'm not letting him get away with it he's putting me down and I don't like it one bit." Lenard shouted "putting you down I haven't even started love!" Sophie got up and chucked her water over him and left.

Paula apologised and said "Sorry Lenard she's not usually like this it's just her mum is inside and she isn't coping well." Lenard replied "who is her mum is she as mad as her?" Paula shouted "Sally metcalfe and no Sophie is not mad and neither is Sally so leave them both alone. I better go and see if she's okay." Julian then got up and helped Paula up off her chair. Paula struggled at first but then Yasmeen shouted "here rana left you these she knew you would need them." Paula said "thanks Yasmeen you are a star." Paula put her crutches on and made her way outside to find Sophie. Lenard shouted "drama queen!" Paula shouted back "I heard that but I'm not going to argue with you as I need to go and see if my girlfriend is okay and don't worry I will get her to apologise to you if that's what you want." Lenard shouted "I don't want an apology thank you very much. I better be off as I have got things to do." Julian said "I better be off to Paula see you soon." and gave her a hug.

A few minutes later Paula found Sophie sitting on the bench outside. Paula walked up to her on her crutches and shouted "your lucky I never gave you a slap back there!" Sophie shouted "do it I don't care he came in throwing his weight about on my turf and count your self lucky I didn't chuck him out." Paula replied "my turf who do you think you are the queen?" Paula went up to her and grabbed her by the arm but Sophie walked away from her and said "If you think I'm apologising to that arrogant man then not a chance in hell." Paula shouted "see if Lenard is the judge on your mums case which I think he could be then you haven't done yourself any favours have you? As he will remember this day and will probably lock your mum up on badness as that is what he is like." Sophie had a tear in her eye and said "you are joking me? Because I was rude to him he is going to lock my mum up?" Paula walked away and said "yes probably now I'm going home. Call me when you have calmed down you are such a silly little girl at times now grow up." Sophie cried and thought to herself I've messed up again how is Paula going to forgive me now.


	29. Chapter 29

Sophie was still upset as she thought that Paula would of called her to see if she was okay but Paula hadn't bothered with her as she will still mad with her for upsetting the judge. 

Sophie was downstairs talking to Gina who said "fancy joining me in the cafe for breakfast as I'm dying for a bacon butty right now!" Sophie replied "sure thing I could do with some company." Gina was concerned and said "what do you mean have you and Paula had an argument?" Sophie shrugged her shoulders and said "well yeah sort of but it was my fault as usual I chucked my water over the judge that could be dealing with my mums case." Gina gave her a cuddle and said "sophie what are you like getting yourself into trouble. With a bit of luck Paula will of forgiven you by now though as she loves you so much." Sophie had a tear in her eye and said "no she doesn't love me auntie Gina I've messed up again!" Gina held her in her arms and said "don't be silly Paula thinks the world of you now go and get changed." Sophie went upstairs and got changed whilst looking at her phone there was still no calls or texts from Paula. Sophie got upset again and started to cry into her pillow. Meanwhile Gina was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her jacket on shouting "come on Soph we haven't got all day." Sophie stopped crying and fixed her make up and ran downstairs they both then made their way to the cafe.

When they arrived Gina said to shona "can I get a bacon butty and a tea please what do you want soph?" Sophie replied "can I please have a fry up and a coffee." Shona replied "of course girls now take a seat and I'll bring them across." They went and sat at the table Gina was messing about on her phone as she had put a dating app on it and wanted Sophie to help her set it up. Sarah platt was waiting for her coffee and said "sorry to interrupt girls but I was just wondering how is Sally?" Gina replied "she's in jail if you haven't heard." Sarah said "yeah I know it's just my mum is in Milan and she was worried about her that's all." Sophie said "thanks for asking with a bit of luck she will be home soon but yeah she's fine I shall tell her you guys were asking after her." Sarah smiled and gave sophie a cuddle and said "thank you don't worry she will be out before you know it."

Gina was still messing about with her dating app. Shona put their breakfasts on the table and happened to look over Gina's shoulder and said "you looking for a man gina?" Gina said "yes I am have you got a problem with that?" Shona replied "no of course not!" Next thing the door opened and Paula walked in still on her crutches. Sophie got up and gave her a cuddle and said "why didn't you text me to say you were coming round I was worried about you." Paula smiled and said "because I wanted to surprise you. Have you calmed down after yesterday?" Sophie replied "yeah I have I am so sorry about yesterday I don't know what came over me." Paula said "well it's not me that you need to be apologising to my love." Sophie replied "I know sit down and join us." Paula shouted "Shona can I get a black coffee please?" Whilst sitting herself down next to Sophie. Shona replied "yeah of course 2 seconds."

Gina was still sitting setting up her profile on her dating app. Sophie said "you've hardly touched your breakfast Gina it's going to go cold." Gina replied "I know it's because I'm trying to think of a word or words to describe myself." Paula was drinking her coffee and said "What are you doing Gina Online dating?" Gina replied "yeah have you done it before?" Paula laughed and said "yeah a long time ago I've had some bad experiences and I wouldn't recommend it to anyone." Sophie replied "yeah Gina it's dangerous you don't know these men." Gina shouted "I don't care I need a man in my life as I am fed up of being single. Now give me a word to describe myself please?" Paula replied "yeah I hated being single until I met this gorgeous young lady sitting beside me she has changed my life and I would describe you as bubbly attractive and you are funny!" Sophie smiled at Paula and said "aww thank you were them compliments about me and does that mean I'm forgiven now?" Paula gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "they were about Gina you doughnut. I don't need to give you a compliment as you know that you are my gorgeous girl and i am still not happy with you but yeah your forgiven just don't upset Lenard again please that's all I ask!" Sophie replied "I promise I will say sorry next time I see him.” Gina said "thanks for the compliments Paula now Sophie how would you describe me?" Sophie replied "well you are crazy for a start but you are one of the nicest people in this world and I wouldn't be without you I love you so much." Whilst giving Gina a hug. Gina said "thank you my darling I love you too."

Once Gina has set her profile up she started swiping left and right on everyone's profiles. Then there was a picture of a guy that came up she showed Paula and Sophie. Sophie said "he looks like Shrek!" Paula nudged Sophie and shouted "oi shrek is a catch!" Sophie laughed and said "gina find a rich man!" Paula said "yeah a rich man you marry them then next day divorce or kill him." Gina replied "tried that but it didn't work." Paula was shocked and said "gina I was only joking!" Gina replied "well I wasn't Paula." Paula and Sophie both laughed and then Gina found another guy and said "I like him he sounds nice!" Paula replied "go for it Gina give him a message and ask if he would like to meet up." Sophie sat there cuddling her coffee and said "yeah if you like what you see just go for it that's what me and Paula did." Paula kissed Sophie on the cheek and said "yes and it was the best thing I ever done."

Next thing Gina's phone buzzed and she said "oh my god I've got a date girls!" Paula and Sophie both asked "who with?" Gina replied "Ian mid 40s it's a bit of a blurry photo but here's a pic of him." Sophie asked "so when are you meeting up with him Gina?" Gina shouted "later on I can't wait I'm buzzing!" Paula said "I am so happy for you Gina!" whilst leaning across and giving her a cuddle." Gina replied "thanks Paula right I better be off as I need to go and get ready for my date what are you guys doing?" Paula said "well I was thinking about taking this one back to my place to show how much I really have missed her." Sophie smiled and said "oh really well what you waiting for let's go." Gina gave Paula a hand getting up whilst Sophie held the door for her. Gina shouted "wish me luck! And have fun you two." They both shouted "good luck and stay safe." Then got a taxi back to Paula's.


	30. Chapter 30

Once they arrived at Paula's Paula threw her crutches to the side and kissed Sophie and said "I've been waiting so long do this." Sophie replied "I've been so lost without you Paula!" Paula kissed her and said "I know you have now how about we go upstairs and you can show me how much you really have missed me?" Whilst giving her a cheeky wink.

Meanwhile Gina was getting ready for her date. She did her make up straightened her hair and put on a short dress and black leather boots. Tim was downstairs when Gina appeared. He looked her up and down and said "wow I didn't realise how fit you are Gina!" Whilst staring at her. Gina replied "thanks Tim but remember you are married to my sister." Tim said "well I think I've made the wrong choice haven't I?" Gina joked "yes you have right I better be off as I don't want to keep my man waiting!" Tim said "well he's a lucky man are you going to bed him?" Gina replied "maybe I haven't decided yet." whilst walking out the door. Tim started to get jealous as he didn't realise how much he actually liked Gina.

Gina met up with Ian in a cafe in town. They got talking Gina liked him at first but then he said "let's skip dinner and go back to mines?" Gina was hesitant and said "no I want to stay here let's not rush into things we hardly know eachother." Ian shouted "well let's go back to mines and get to know eachother?" Gina replied "I'm not going back to yours!" Ian then shouted "you are coming with me wether you like it or not." Whilst grabbing her by the hand and pushing her out of the door. Gina shouted "Let go of me right now! and are you not paying the bill?" He laughed and said "no I'm the boss and I'll be the boss of you once I get you back to mines." Gina screamed and punched him on the face. He fell to the floor and shouted "you'll regret that." Gina ran into an alley way and quickly phoned Tim. Tim was at home watching the footy when his phone rang he answered it and said "hey Gina what's up? The date not going well." Gina replied "Tim you need to come and get me right now please I'm scared incase he comes back!" Tim was worried and said "Gina calm down Love where are you?" Gina replied "I'm in town next to the new cafe that's opened I'm in an alley way hiding." Tim replied "just keep talking to me I'm on my way."

Tim quickly jumped into his car and went into town when he arrived at the cafe he couldn't see Gina but there was a weird guy standing outside the cafe. So he phoned her again he said "Gina where are you i am outside the cafe." Gina replied "2 seconds." Gina came out of the alley the weird guy then grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. Tim noticed and quickly ran across to the guy and shouted "you must be Gina's date?" Whilst giving him a punch. He shouted "yes I am and you are?" Tim punched him again and said "I'm her mate now leave her alone you weirdo." Gina jumped into the car she was shaking and said "Tim thank you so much for coming to get me I thought he was going to rape me." Tim replied "your welcome and don't worry your safe now I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." Whilst holding her hand.

When they arrived home Sophie and Paula were back at Sally's after there few hours alone and were cuddled up on the couch watching tele. Gina came in and sat down she just stared into space. Tim shouted "Gina do you want a strong brandy?" Gina never answered. Paula and Sophie both asked "what's happened? Gina you look like you have seen a ghost." Tim replied "her date tried to attack her luckily she phoned me and I went to her rescue." Paula gave her a cuddle and said "this is one of the reasons why I stopped doing online dating there are so many weird people online." Gina replied "I feel stupid why did I even go on that date I had a feeling it would go wrong before I left." Sophie gave her a hug and said "it's okay we all mistakes the main thing is you are safe and that's all that matters." Gina replied "thank you I'm just still in shock." Whilst downing her brandy. Paula then said "right I better be off as I don't want you to think I'm slacking tim!" Tim replied "Paula listen I'm so sorry about before why don't we all go across to the bistro for dinner my treat?" Gina replied "or about how we get a takeaway?" Tim said "takeaway girls?" Sophie said "yeah what do you think Paula?" Paula replied "yeah sure whatever." Tim went to the chippy and got everyone fish and chips and bought it back.

Gina had got changed and put her onesie on and took all her make up off and said "I don't feel as beautiful now." Tim said "Gina you still look lovely even without your make up on." Sophie replied "yeah Gina you don't need make up you are beautiful inside and out don't let anyone ever put you down." Gina said "thanks guys!" Paula said "this is lovely isn't it everyone sitting around the table if only Sally was here then it would be perfect." Gina replied "yeah it is lovely but I don't think I'll be sitting around this table much longer if she gets out." Tim glared at her and said "Listen I have told you before you are not going anywhere and after today I will not let you out of my sight." Paula said "Gina I know it has nothing to do with me but Sally is upset and she is saying things she doesn't mean. That's what prison does to you." Tim said "Paula's right Gina don't listen to Her."

Paula's phone then rang she answered it and said "right okay I'll let them know." She came off the phone. Sophie asked "is everything okay?" Paula held her hand and said "don't kick off love but that was Jules Lenard is going to be the judge when we go back to court for the final hearing." Sophie cried and said "oh no well that's game over isn't it?" Paula replied "no it will be fine darling I promise. I will do my best to get your mum home." Tim said "Paula all we want is you to do your best." Gina replied "yeah but I don't particularly want to see my sister." Paula said "I'll try folks I better be off I've got a load of emails to catch up on." Sophie got up and gave Paula a kiss and a cuddle and said "I'll see you tomorrow I love you." Paula replied "I love you too!" Whilst giving her a kiss. Paula then thanked Tim and Gina for dinner. Gina shouted "bye Paula! See you tomorrow." Paula shouted back "look after yourself Gina." Tim replied "Paula I'll look after her don't worry."


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Sophie was getting ready to go and see her mum as she hadn't seen her for a few days. Gina was still in bed so she went upstairs and shouted "auntie Gina wake up it's time to go and see mum!" Gina grunted and said "I'm not going in fact I'm not leaving the house today." Whilst pulling the duvet back over her head. Sophie sighed and said "you can't hide away forever you know." Whilst walking out of her room.

Sophie made her way across to the cab office. Tim was swivelling around on his chair whilst munching on crisps and Steve was sitting on his phone playing games. Sophie walked in and asked "Tim can I get a taxi to the prison please?" Tim replied "you never told me you were going to the prison. I would of came with you." Sophie said "oh sorry I thought I told you but yeah you can come with me if you want but I'm running late." Tim shouted "Steve hold the fort mate I need to go and see Sally don't eat all my crisps as I'll be back." Steve replied "I won't eat them but rover might."

Tim and Sophie arrived at the prison just in time. Sally was sat waiting for them she shouted "I thought you two weren't coming!" Whilst giving them both a quick cuddle. Thee guard shouted "how many times do I need to tell you mrs metcalfe no touching it's against the rules." Sally glared at the guard and said "where is Gina has she moved out yet?" Tim replied "she's at home she just wants to keep her head down after what happened yesterday.' Sally shouted "well at least she's at home and not in prison.” Sophie explained to her about the online dating and how she met up with a guy who tried to attack her. Sally laughed and said "Gina you silly girl!" Sophie replied "silly girl is that all you have got to say she could of been hurt mother.” Sally shouted "Sophie your auntie Gina isn't getting any sympathy off of me as she is part of the reason I am in here."

Tim looked around the room and there was a woman who kept staring at him and Sally. He whispered "hey sal who's that woman who keeps staring at us she's creeping me out." Sally looked around and said "oh her I think she's new as I haven't spoken to her yet." Sophie replied "please say you have been keeping your head down mum." Sally looked at her and said "I am trying my best but it's not easy Sophie.” Tim replied "well with a bit of luck Paula will have you home by the end of next week." Sally said "hopefully I'm so looking forward to seeing Duncan's face again not I am terrified about the final hearing what if it doesn't go well?" Sophie said "mum I hate to disappoint you but me and the judge don't see eye to eye." Sally was confused and asked "what are you talking about soph?" Sophie said "well he was out with Paula for lunch and I accidentally chucked my water over him as he was being rude to me. Paula said that I've ruined your chances of getting out now." Sally replied "you did what? are you mad woman he might send me down now because of what you did!" Sophie replied "I'm so sorry mum I didn't mean it I just thought you should know." Sally said "yeah I know but I won't start packing my things just yet then." Tim blew her a kiss and said "don't worry sal we better be off as that woman is still staring at us and the guard is going to blow his whistle in a minute." Sally blew him a kiss back and said "thanks for coming it was so lovely seeing you both. I love you!" Sophie and tim shouted " I love you too!" Once Tim and Sophie had left Sally went back to her cell and sat staring up at the ceiling she was desperate to go home as she hated it in the prison.

Meanwhile Sophie and tim were back on the street. Tim said "right I'm going back to work keep an eye on Gina will you." Sophie replied "yeah sure thing I'll see you later." When Sophie got home the front door was still locked and Gina's bedroom curtains were still shut. Sophie went straight inside and put the kettle on and ran upstairs to check on Gina. Gina was still in bed but on her bed side table was a bottle of vodka and a bag of cocaine that looked like it had been opened. Sophie shouted "Gina wake up!" Gina never answered or moved. Sophie shook her and checked her pulse but she couldn't find it so she phoned an ambulance as she was worried about her. Tim was heading home as Steve said he could manage on his own when he saw the ambulance arrive outside the house. He quickly ran across and shouted "hey what's happened?" Sophie was standing outside and said "it's Gina I think she's taken an over dose. I found a bag of cocaine lying on her bed side table." Tim had a tear in his eye and said "this is our fault isn't it for leaving her on her own when we knew that she was In a bad way after yesterday." Sophie replied "no it's not our fault please don't blame yourself." The paramedics carried Gina out on the stretcher and asked "who's coming?" Sophie said "Tim shall we both go?" The paramedic said "sorry but only one can go the other will need to make their own way." Tim replied "I'll go in the car you go with Gina and keep her company I'll see you there."

When they arrived at the hospital Tim was sitting in the waiting room. He said to Sophie "is there any news on Gina?" Sophie replied "Tim she's just went in to get examined I don't know anything they will come and let us know asap." Tim shouted "I can't believe she would be so stupid court starts tomorrow. I'm going to get a coffee do you want one?" Sophie replied "I know but it will be fine and yes please." Sophie then texted Paula "hey just to let you know Gina has took an overdose so If you are looking for me I'm at the hospital x" Paula replied back straight away "hey love I'll be there in 5 mins!x" Tim came back with the coffees and said "have they told us anything?" Sophie snapped "Tim sit down and drink your coffee they will tell us when they have finished examining her."


	32. Chapter 32

Paula arrived and made her way across to Sophie and tim. She shouted "where's my coffee guys?" Whilst giving Sophie a kiss on the lips. Tim replied "sorry Paula I didn't know that you were coming." Paula laughed and said "well this one here did." Tim got up and went to the machine to get Paula's coffee. Paula sat down and held Sophie's hand and said "hey you okay my love?" Sophie replied "yeah I'm fine I just can't believe that she overdosed when we were out visiting my mum." Paula kissed her on the cheek and said "I know my darling but she will be fine trust me the doctors know what they are doing." Tim came back with Paula's coffee and said "I need to know what's happening!" Paula shouted "Tim calm down they will tell us once they have ran tests and examined her properly." Tim got up and said "I'm going to speak the doctors as I'm fed up of waiting." Paula sat there and said "this is awful isn't it? Your mums trial starts tomorrow!" Sophie replied "yeah I know do you think this is why she did it for attention?" Paula hit her on the arm and said "don't be so silly your auntie Gina is not an attention seeker. She done it because of the attack yesterday and now she has gone into depression mode I'm guessing." Sophie shrugged her shoulders and said "I guess I'm dreading tomorrow so much." Paula kissed her and said "I will do my best I promise now let's focus on Gina for the moment."

Tim came back and said "nothing yet she's still getting examined on they will let us know when we can see her." Sophie said "wasn't Gina meant to be a witness?" Paula replied "yeah she was but if they keep her in for a few days then we will need to find someone else." The doctor then appeared and said "hi guys just to let you know that gina is now awake and you can now go and see her." Sophie asked "was it an overdose she took?" The doctor replied "yeah it was but also we noticed that her wrists were slashed. I need to ask has she had any experience with drugs or depression before?" Sophie replied "yeah she is an ex druggie but has been clean for a few years I never noticed the slashes on her wrists when I called you?" The doctor said "you wouldn't of they are like cat scratches so you wouldn't of noticed. Anymore questions?" Tim asked "does Gina need to stay over night it's just that we have court in the morning?" Paula shouted "Tim never mind court if Gina needs to stay then she will I'll find someone else to replace her don't worry." The doctor replied "I would like to keep her in over night just to keep an eye her. Now why don't you go and see her?" Tim shouted "sophie you coming?" Sophie looked at Paula. Paula said "on you go love I'll sit here and wait I've got a few phone calls to make anyway." 

Tim and Sophie walked into Gina's room. Gina was lying on the bed wired up to the machines. Tim said "hey Gina!" Gina layed there and didn't answer. Sophie went up to her and kissed her on the forehead and said "it's okay we are here everything will be okay." Gina reached out and took Sophie's hand and said "I am so sorry It's just that after the attack yesterday I needed the drugs to make me better." Sophie said "it's okay now let's just focus on getting you better." Tim said "Sophie can you give us a minute alone please?" Sophie said "yeah of course I better go and sit with Paula anyway she will be getting lonely take care Gina!" 

Sophie went back outside and sat with Paula. Paula gave her a cuddle and said "is she okay?" Sophie replied "yeah she's fine she just needs to recover." Paula said "i told you she will be fine come here." Paula started kissing Sophie and said "I wonder if they have a spare room?" Whilst giving her a wink. Sophie shouted "behave you!" Paula laughed and shouted "doctor have you got a spare room?" The doctor replied "are you planning on staying the night?" Paula lied and said "yes we are with gina but don't tell her that we are staying." The doctor disappeared and came back with a key and said "straight down the hallway second room on the right." Paula smiled and said "thank you so much!" Paula then looked at Sophie and said "right come on we better be quick." They quickly made their way down the hallway and into the room and locked the door behind them.

Meanwhile tim was sitting with gina. Gina said "thank you so much for saving my life yesterday." Tim replied "my pleasure. I don't think I've ever told you this but I do really like you and I think you are beautiful and after seeing you yesterday I've fallen in love with you." Gina was flattered and said "wow I wasn't expecting you to say that Tim. As soon as I met you I knew that I would make you mine sooner or later." Tim got up close to Gina and gave her a kiss on the lips. Gina kissed him back. Tim then backed off and said "I am sorry!" And ran out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Tim stood outside Gina's room with his head in his hands. Paula and Sophie were walking back to the waiting room holding hands after their few minutes of fun. Tim stood there and said "Paula you do realise your shirt is undone and Sophie why is your hair a mess?" Paula laughed and said "I think we have been busted babe!" Tim shouted "we haven't got time for fun and games now let's go home!" Sophie said "sorry Tim!" Tim walked away and Paula kissed her and said "It's okay he's mad with me not you!"

Meanwhile at the prison Sally was standing waiting to make her phone call. The woman who was staring at her earlier was behind her in the que it was finally Sally's turn. Sally phoned home but no answer it just rang and rang. The woman behind shouted "hurry up some of us want to talk to our families tonight." Sally shouted "well mines aren't picking up." The woman laughed and said "I don't care now move it!" Whilst pushing her out the way. Sally made her way back to her cell as she was upset. Marcia the drug dealer was standing in her way. Sally said "excuse me please!" Marcia shouted "no I'm not moving if you want past you will need to go through me!" Sally pushed her out the way and said "move i just want to go back to my cell." Marcia laughed and then punched her and said "I think you'll be going to the hospital now not your cell." Sally broke down crying. 

Tim Sophie and Paula arrived home. Sophie looked at the house phone and said "mums been trying to ring!" Paula gave her a cuddle and said "don't worry you'll see your mum tomorrow. Now I better be off. Soph do you want to stay at mines tonight as I might need you in the morning?" Sophie replied "need me?" Paula gave her a wink and said "you know what I mean." Tim shouted "Sophie go to Paula's as I need time on my own." Sophie asked "are you okay?" Tim snapped "yes I'm fine now go please! I'll see you tomorrow." Sophie ran upstairs and packed an over night bag. Paula asked "did something happen between you and Gina at the hospital?" Tim replied "no nothing happened I just want to be left alone." Whilst opening his bottle of beer. Sophie came downstairs with her bag. Paula said "are you ready?" Sophie replied "yes I am Bye Tim." Tim never answered her. Paula kissed her and said "he's mr grumpy tonight I think something happened between him and Gina when you left them alone together." 

As soon as Paula and Sophie left Tim headed straight to the pub. Liz served him and said "do you think it's a good idea to get absolutely wasted tonight as you have court in the morning?" Tim replied "I'm not going to get drunk I just want a drink have you got a problem with that?" Liz shouted "no I haven't but if you start being nippy with me then you'll be out do you understand?" Whilst slamming his pint down infront of him. Tim apologised and said "sorry Liz I don't know what came over me there." Liz smiled and said "It's okay you are worried about tomorrow I understand." 

Steve came in and sat down next to Tim and said "hey mate how's it going?" Tim replied "well my wife is in prison gina is in hospital and Sophie is away to Paula's. So I am all by myself again so yeah life is really good at the moment not!" Whilst downing his pint.  Steve said "mother get this man another drink will you." Liz replied "Steve he's got court in the morning." Steve shouted "so he is going through a stressful time." Liz gave them both another pint and said "there you go boys!". Tim said "Steve can you keep a secret?" Steve said "yeah I can what is it?" Tim replied "I kissed Gina at the hospital." Steve hit him on the arm and said "what did you do that for you idiot that's Sally's sister?" Tim said "I know but I didn't realise how much I actually liked her." Steve said "well I would go for Gina over Sally any day." Tim said "you can't tell anyone though especially Sally when she gets out." Steve gave him a hand shake and said "your secret is safe with me mate. Do you want me to come to court with you tomorrow?" Tim replied "thanks mate but you need to hold the fort as Eileen has taken the day off remember." Steve drank his pint and said "oh yeah I forgot about that good job you reminded me. Well I better be off before the mrs comes looking for me. Good luck tomorrow I'll be thinking of you all." Tim shouted "thanks see you tomorrow after court." Steve was on his way out the door and shouted "mother I'll keep the door unlocked for you this time!" Liz laughed and said "thanks son I'm not having that carry on again of getting locked out like last time it was so embarrassing standing outside in the rain waiting to get in." Tim and Steve both laughed.

Meanwhile at Paula's Paula was sitting doing some final bits of paperwork. Sophie asked "how confident are you about tomorrow?" Paula replied "100% listen the court will run for the week so don't worry about it my darling." Sophie said "I know but I can't help but worry what if something happens like Lenard just sends her down for no reason because of me." Paula smiled and said "don't think negative focus on the positive Lenard will be more interested in me. I mean how many lawyers do you see standing in court with crutches on?" Whilst laughing. Paula then said "here have a look at this." Paula gave Sophie her folder full of evidence. Sophie said "wow you have alot of evidence in there." Paula laughed and said "yeah I have and this evidence is going to get your mum out." Now let's go to bed as we both need an early night." They both made their way upstairs. Sophie then start crying and said "I can't do this Paula I don't want to go to court tomorrow." Paula held her closely and kissed her and said "just lay here with me and close your eyes gorgeous." Sophie closed her eyes and fell asleep in her arms. 

Sally was sitting in her cell shaking after her attack. The guard came round to do the night timechecks. He noticed Sally was still awake he whispered "hey shouldn't you be asleep Sally as you have court in the morning?" Sally turned around and said "I would be but my face is so sore!" The guard opened up her cell and sat with her on her bed and said "who did this?" She replied "I don't know her name but the one who deals the drugs I think." The guard said "All the girls do drugs in here but I think I know the one who you are talking about. I'll report it in the morning now try and get some rest." Sally said "thank you so much!" The guard replied "your welcome I don't usually get attached to prisoners but there is something about you. You don't belong in here. You are to good for prison love and I hope the judge sees that tomorrow." Sally smiled and said "thanks for the kind words night." 


	34. Chapter 34

It was the morning of Sally's first day in court. Paula and Sophie were still in bed snuggled up. Paula's alarm then went off. Paula said "right love we better get up!" Sophie grunted and said "can't we just stay here a bit longer?" Paula said "fine then but we have only got 10 mins then we seriously need to get going." Paula started kissing Sophie and told her how much she loved her and that she was nervous about the court case. Sophie kissed her back and said "i know but I believe in you!" Paula then said "enough talking babe we need to be quick." whilst getting back under the duvet with Sophie. 

Back on the street tim was up and ready for court. He went to roys for a coffee. Roy served him and said "good luck in court today Tim." Tim replied "thanks Roy I think I'll need it." Tim sat himself down and the door opened Gina appeared with her bag and said "I thought I'd find you in here are you ready for court? Oh and can I please get the house keys as I need to go and get changed." Tim looked at her and asked "did they discharge you?" Gina laughed and said "no they never I just got up early and left. Don't tell anyone but I'm fine now give me the keys or we are going to be late." Tim chucked the keys at her and said "I'll pick you up in 5mins!" Meanwhile Sally was getting ready for court. The guard shouted "Sally come on are you ready?" Sally replied "ready as I can be." Whilst staring at a picture of her and tim. 

Paula and Sophie quickly got changed after their few minutes of fun. Paula said "you look gorgeous Sophie." Sophie replied "thanks but you look hotter than me" whilst giving her a wink. Paula kissed her and quickly picked up her files and said "right come on let's go otherwise we will be late." 

Paula and Sophie arrived at court tim and Gina were no where to be seen. Sophie shouted "where are they?" Kevin said "I don't know me and Geoff have been here for the past half hour." Lenard was making his way past them both and said "excuse me ladies." Paula said "hi judge!" Lenard replied "hi Paula I didn't realise it was bring your girlfriend to work day?" Paula laughed and said "imagine if that was an actual thing." Sophie then said "hey i just wanted to apologise about the other day at speed daal." Lenard looked at her and didn't say anything. Sophie said "I'm sorry I wasn't myself." Lenard said "you were chippy." Sophie said "yeah chippy." Lenard then said "I better go!" and walked away. Sophie looked at Paula and said "well I did try!" Paula cuddled her and said "I know darling now let's go in." Kevin then asked "what was that about soph?" Sophie replied "long story dad I'll tell you later."

 


	35. Chapter 35

Sally made her way into the court room and looked around her she spotted Sophie and whispered "where's tim?" Sophie lied and said "he's parking the car he won't be long." Lenard then said "court rise!" and the trial started. They lawyer started off by saying "Sally metcalfe you are charged with fraud how do you plead?" Sally shouted "not guilty!" Next thing the door opened Sophie got up as she thought it was tim but it was someone else. Sally was starting to get upset. The lawyer started to then tell the jury about the case. The door opened again tim and Gina came running in and shouted "sorry we are late!" Everyone shuffled along to make room for them. Paula glared at Tim and Gina . 

The lawyer then called up Duncan to the stand. Sophie then shouted "Tim you do realise how important this is and everything we do reflects on my mum." Tim replied "of course I do Sophie." Lenard shouted "I am aware that there are people in the public gallery who prefer to talk rather than to listen but I would urge those people to bite their tongues unless they want to be held in contemptive court." Whilst looking at Sophie." Paula had her head in her hands and looked up at Sophie and shook her head.

Ducan then made his way to the stand. Sally glared at him the lawyer gave him the book and Duncan said "I swear by mighty god the evidence I shall give will be the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth." The lawyer then started saying to Duncan "as we know you already pleaded guilty to your own charge of fraud." Duncan replied "I made a terrible mistake and I am so sorry." Lenard then winked at him. Duncan started to tell the court that his wife passed away recently and how him and Sally became lovers. Tim had his fist clenched. Gina whispered "calm down don't you dare say anything or you'll be in a cell before you know it." He then said how he didn't want to start a relationship with Sally but she insisted they went behind tims back as their marriage was on the rocks and how tim wasn't good for anything. Sally stood there shaking her head with a tear in her eye. She really wanted to say something but knew she had to stay quiet. Paula sat there thinking "I've lost this case." Whilst staring at the floor. The lawyer then said "thank you mr radfield you have been so helpful." 

Paula then got up to question Ducan she started off by saying "good afternoon mr Radfield." Paula then got straight to the point and said "you claim you got pressured into this act of fraud by my client is that correct?" Duncan replied "yes it is but..." Paula said "a simple yes or no answer please." Duncan replied "yes" Paula then started to ask questions about the mobile phone he used to keep in touch will Sally. Paula then said "in your original statement to the police you said it was Mrs metcalfe who purchased the mobile phone?" Duncan replied "I lied!" Paula said "you lied are you in the habit of lying?" Duncan stuttered and said "i am not a liar but it was Sally who said that I had to set it all up because of her being the mayor." Paula then said "so you purchased the phone and it was you who set up the joint bank accounts and it was you who made the bookings in the hotel where you spent the night with Mrs metcalfe?" Duncan replied "yes it was" Paula then said "and you seriously expect the court to believe that mrs metcalfe forced you into doing these things?" Duncan then said "if I didn't do them then she said that she would report me for sexual harassment." Sally was shocked. Then Duncan went on to say how Sally targeted him as he was grieving for his wife and made him do everything. Gina sat there glaring at Sally. Sally was trying her best to keep quiet but then shouted "it's all lies I can't sit here and listen to this." Paula shouted "Sally calm down!" Lenard said "Mrs Metcalfe please be quiet or you'll be going back to your cell." Lenard then said "miss Martin please will you have a word with your client and we will meet back here tomorrow. Paula replied "of course I will."

After Sally's outburst Paula went and saw her and shouted "what do you think you are playing at shouting at Duncan back there?" Sally replied "well I couldn't sit there listening to all that rubbish he was saying he is a liar and nothing but a liar I hate him so much." Paula shouted "well if you don't keep your mouth shut then you will just need to get used to prison life because the way I see it is the jury have got a bad impression of you now after your outburst." Sally replied "I am sorry I just want to go home!" Paula replied "I want you home to. Right I better be off I'll see you tomorrow get some rest as you will need it!" 

Meanwhile back on the street tim Gina and Sophie arrived back home. Tim asked "so girls do you think it's true?" Gina replied "do we think what's true?" Tim said "the affair with Duncan?" Sophie shouted "no it isn't true my mum would never ever cheat on you Tim and you know that." Gina said "I think she did tim in fact yeah she cheated on you as she was getting upset and that just proved she was guilty and just wait until I'm up in court I will be telling them everything about my sister!" Sophie had a tear in her eye and said "you can't otherwise we will never see her again." Gina shouted "Sophie I don't care the court need to know what she is really like". 


	36. Chapter 36

It was the next day in court. Sophie and Gina were up and ready for court. Tim was still in bed Gina shouted "oi sleepy head get up it's time for court." Tim got up and said "sorry I slept in." He stank of booze. Sophie said "did you go out last night?" Tim replied "yeah I did when you girls went to bed I went into town for a few pints I never got back until the early hours." Sophie punched him on the arm and said "you are so insensitive my mum is in court and you are to busy out drinking!" Gina said "well Soph tim just found out that your mum was cheating on him." Tim shouted "exactly I don't even want to look at her today." Gina said "neither do i she is no longer my sister." 

They eventually all arrived at court. Paula was sitting there and blew Sophie a kiss. The lawyer then started saying "mrs metcalfe you are saying mr radfield is lying?" Sally replied "yes he is a liar." The lawyer then asked "and why should we believe you and not him?" Sally replied "well I'm telling the truth that's why." Paula then called up Gina to the stand. 

Paula asked Gina "can you please tell the court how mrs metcalfe has helped you?" Gina replied "yeah I've struggled recently I've had some problems i was diagnosed with bipolar and I was finding life tough but Sally helped me through it by letting me move in with her and she got me a job in the factory." Paula said "thank you Gina." The other lawyer then said "but it's only natural that you would want to help your sister." Gina replied "I'm not saying it because she is my sister I am saying it because it's true. Sally is not a thief." He then asked "but what about the affair with mr Radfield?" Gina looked up at Sophie and tim and said "no Sally would never cheat on Tim." The lawyer then said "but she kissed her ex husband Kevin Webster?" Gina replied "yeah but that's doesn't mean anything does it?" He then asked "did she tell you about the kiss with Kevin Webster?" Gina replied "well no." He then said "so she kept it a secret from you?" Gina replied "I suppose so but we weren't in touch at the time. Sally would never have an affair." He then asked "you seem pretty confident so confident that when you found the mobile phone hidden in your sisters house did you dispose it for her?" Paula sat there shaking her head. Gina replied "yeah well I thought it might make her look guilty." He said "well there's a simple reason for that because you know that she is guilty of having an affair." Gina replied "you are putting words into my mouth." He then reminded her that she was on oath. Gina looked around the room and said "listen I'm not certain she was having an affair as I wasn't with her all the time she was out most of the time so she could of been I honestly don't know." He then said "no more questions your honour." 

Gina got up and walked away. Sophie ran after her and said "why did you say that?" Gina replied "he was putting me under pressure Sophie that's why and anyway I still believe that she was having an affair I am sorry!" Tim appeared and said "good one Gina!" Gina replied "sorry but I had to tell the truth and I'm 99.9% sure that she was having an affair with him just accept it and let's move on." Paula then came out of the court and said "Sophie can I have a word please?" Whilst giving her a kiss. Paula said "listen darling I need you to come back to mines tonight. I will cook dinner and we shall watch a film." Sophie replied "why are you cooking for me?" Paula replied "you are going through a tough time and I want to spoil my girl that's why. I'll pick you up at 5?" Sophie gave her a kiss and said "sure thing!" Paula then glared at Gina and said "thanks for that Gina you might not see your sister again." Gina shouted "Paula he put me under pressure i didn't know what I was saying." Tim shouted "Gina let's go we are leaving I want out of here as I've heard enough for one day." Sophie said "wait for me." Paula shouted "I love you." Sophie shouted "I love you too!" 

They all arrived back home. Tim went straight to the fridge and opened a bottle of beer and said "Gina pub?" Gina replied "yeah let's go!" They both made their way to the pub. Sophie went upstairs and got changed just in time as Paula was outside tooting the horn. Sophie jumped in and pounced on Paula. Paula laughed and said "steady on tiger." Paula then asked "you okay after today?" Sophie replied "yeah I'm fine I can't believe what Gina said though." Paula replied "I know she will get found out if she lies in court though. Now let's not think about it I've got a surprise for you."

When they arrived at Paula's paula said "I get my crutches taken off tomorrow as my ankle is better!" Sophie laughed and said "yay I bet you can't wait!" Paula said "well I loved not being able to wear my heels. Did you see Lenard's face when I walked in with the trainers on?" Sophie replied "no I didn't." Paula said "he looked disgusted but I don't care. Anyway glass of prosecco?" Sophie said "yes please!" Paula poured the wine and said "don't say I don't spoil you." Paula had set out a romantic candle lit dinner for them both. There was a little box sitting on Sophie's plate. Sophie asked "what's in this box Paula?" Paula winked and said "open it my darling." Sophie gingerly opened it inside was a diamond ring. Sophie was amazed and couldn't stop looking at it she said "is this for me?" Whilst giving her a kiss. Paula then got down on one knee and said "sophie Webster you have changed my life I love you so much I just want to be with you night and day you are my everything. Will you marry me?" Sophie was in shock and said "is this is a wined up?" Paula laughed and said "for once it's not Hunni!" Sophie kissed her on the lips and said "of course you donut I'll marry you!" Whilst putting the ring on. Paula said "thank god I thought you were going to turn me down." Sophie said "I would never turn you down now how about we skip dinner and go upstairs?" Paula said "good thinking!" 

Meanwhile Sally was sitting in her cell with her new cell mate who didn't really speak. Sally said "what are you in for?" She replied "murder." Sally was shocked and said "are you joking me?" She replied "no I'm not." Whilst glaring at her. Sally then said "well with a bit of luck I'll be out of here soon." Her cell mate said "good luck trying to get out of here judge Lenard is a tough one to please he doesn't like letting people go wether you are innocent or not." Sally replied "really?" She said "yeah I've been up in court so many times for a crime I didn't even do and they haven't even got any evidence to prove it was me that done it but he sent me down anyway and You need a good lawyer." Sally said "I've got the best lawyer in town though." 

 


	37. Chapter 37

The following morning Sophie was still asleep in Paula's bed. When she woke up she saw Paula who was all dressed up for court. Paula said "wakey wakey." Whilst giving her a kiss. Sophie said "is it time to go already?" Paula replied "no my love you stay in bed I'm only up early as I need to go to the medical centre to get my ankle checked out." Sophie replied "do you want me to come with you?" Paula said "I'm more than capable of going to the doctors I don't need you to hold my hand and anyway you need to sleep as you hardly slept a wink last night." Sophie replied "yes mum!" Paula laughed and said "mum don't you mean wifey to be?" Sophie looked at her engagement Ring and said "i still can't believe we are getting married." Paula smiled and said "I can't believe you said yes! After court we shall start the wedding plans but right now I better be off." Paula gave Sophie another kiss. Sophie couldn't stop looking at her ring and took a picture of it and sent it to her sister Rosie in Japan. Rosie replied back straight away and said "congrats babe when's the wedding? X" Sophie replied "don't know yet but will you be my bridesmaid? X" Rosie said "sure thing let me know when the date is and I'll be there. Oh and send me a selfie of you and Paula please." Sophie replied "sure thing I love you too x" 

Meanwhile back at Tims Gina was making herself a cuppa and said "I'm not going to court today." Tim replied "I don't want to but I better." Gina shouted "don't go tim my sister has to realise that you are to good for her she cheated on you remember." Tim said "I know but it will look bad if I don't go." Gina held her hand out to Tim and said "please don't go." Tim grabbed her by the hand and kissed her. Gina smiled and said "I knew you would come back for more."

At the prison Sally was ready for another day in court. The guard opened up Sally's cell and said "I thought you would of been out of here by now?" Sally replied "so did I but unfortunately not." He then said "it will be fine just answer the questions and remember no back chat this time I'll come and get you when they are ready for you." Sally's new cell mate was on her bunk and said "I told you that you won't get out of here but good luck anyway." Sally replied "thank you but I will get out even if that means breaking a few rules." 

Paula arrived back from the medical centre and shouted "love are you ready to go?" Sophie was sitting at the table drinking her coffee and said "sure I'm ready how's the ankle?" Paula replied "well I'm off the crutches so yeah it's better thanks. Now come on we don't want to be late." Whilst putting her heels back on.

Paula and Sophie arrived at court. Lenard appeared and said "oh miss Martin no crutches today?" Paula laughed and said "no judge and I've got the heels back on so you can't complain." Lenard said "well no more dancing on tables." Paula said "my dancing days are over now." Sophie laughed. Lenard then said "I don't want any laughing or shouting in my court room today do you understand?" Sophie replied "yes judge." Lenard said "right I better be off." Paula gave Sophie a hug and said "don't worry about him he's always in a mood. Now come on let's go in." 

Sophie sat herself down there was no sign of Gina or Tim she didn't really care though. Sally made her way to the stand she looked around and got upset and whispered "where are they?" Sophie shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know." The trial then began the lawyer started to ask "Sally metcalfe where were you on this date?" Sally replied "I don't know." He then said "how can you not know it was your birthday?" Sally replied "I can't remember what I did yesterday so how am I meant to remember what I did 2 months ago?" Paula said "calm Sally!" Sally said "sorry Paula." He then said "well according to Duncan radfield you were with him in a hotel that night." Sally shouted "he is a liar and have you got any proof that I was with him that night?" He said "no but I can get you some if you like." Whilst holding up some receipts which showed that Sally had booked the hotel. Sally said "I never paid for any hotels though and I never slept with him." Paula said "would you mind judge if I have a quick word with my client please?" Lenard said "sure let's take a break." 

Sally got taken into a room Paula sat herself down at the table with her and said "where were you on your birthday Sally?" Sally replied "I can't remember all I know is that I wasn't with Duncan." Paula replied "are you sure about that because if you are lying there will be trouble." Sally shouted "yes I am 100% confident that I wasn't with Duncan on my birthday. You will need to ask Sophie where I was as I can't honestly remember." Paula said "we have 2 choices here either you make up something up or you admit that you were with Duncan." Sally said "I'm not admitting that i was with Duncan." Paula shouted "well if I go and get Sophie will she be able to tell me where you were?" Sally replied "probably I don't know." 

Sophie was sitting outside the court room. Paula appeared and said "hey love come with me I need you to help me out." Sophie walked into the room and gave her mum a cuddle the guard shouted "no contact!" Sophie replied "sorry!" Paula then said "Sophie where was your mum on her birthday?" Sophie replied "ehm I don't know I was at work that day. Did you go with jack to the hospital?" Sally said "you'd need to ask your dad but I think I did now you mention it." Paula replied "well when we go back in you say that you were at the hospital with jack okay? And I will try and get some evidence which Sophie here is going to help me with." 

Sally returned back to the stand. Lenard said "have you had time to remember?" She said "yes I was at the hospital with jack my step son." The lawyer said "have we got any evidence on this?" Paula butted in and said "no not yet but I will get you some before the end of the day." Lenard said "well until we get this evidence we shall all go home well some of us anyway." The guard took Sally back to her cell. Sophie shouted "I love you mum!" Sally shouted back "I love you too tell Tim I love him." Sophie made her way back outside the court room Paula caught up with her and gave her a kiss and said "right wifey to be we are on a mission to get some evidence before midnight so come on let's go." 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Sally arrived back at her cell and noticed her cell mate wasn't there. She asked the guard "where's my cell mate?" He replied "oh they moved her you are getting a new one though." Sally shouted "how many cell mates do I need?" The guard laughed and said "here she is now!" Sally's face lit up and shouted "Abi!" The guard said "I take it you two know each other?" Abi said "yeah we live on the same street." The guard said "okay well keep the noise down." Abi said "sure thing boss!" Sally asked "what are you in for?" Abi laughed and said "assault and for breaking into Tracey's shop." Sally laughed and said "it's so nice to see a familiar face." Whilst giving her a hug.

Marcia was walking past their cell she shouted "hey old friend what are you doing in here?" Abi shouted "you still in here I thought you would of been long gone since last time?" Marcia said "I wish" whilst holding a bag of white powder. Abi shouted "I'm clean I don't touch drugs anymore." Marcia said "oh can i not tempt you just a little bit?" Sally shouted "did you not hear what she just said she doesn't do drugs." Abi hit her and said "sally keep quiet don't get involved." Marcia said "yeah don't get involved or you'll regret it." Abi said "right leave it Marcia go away I'll catch up with you later." Marcia shouted "you know where to find me but don't bring your friend along." Sally was shaking. Abi said "do not mess with anyone in here Sally that is the first rule keep your head down." Sally said "you'll protect me from her though won't you?" Abi laughed and said "I'll try my best." 

Paula and Sophie arrived at Kevin's. Jack was sitting doing his homework. Sophie said "hey mate how you doing?" Jack replied "yeah I'm good thanks I love your ring!" Sophie said "thank you." Kevin noticed the ring and said "yeah that's a beautiful ring where did you get that from?" Paula replied "don't be mad but I bought it for her. I know I should of asked you first but I asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes." Kevin gave Sophie and Paula a cuddle and said "I am so happy for you both!" Sophie said "well I wasn't expecting that response." Paula laughed and said "neither was I!" Kevin said "did you hear that mate your sister is getting married to Paula." Jack got up and gave them both a cuddle and said "can I be page boy?" Sophie lifted him up and said "of course." Kevin said "have you told Sally yet?" Paula replied "no you guys are the first to know." Kevin gave Paula a hug and said "thank you for making my little girl the happiest she has been for a long time." Paula said "its my pleasure anyway can you remember where Sally was on her birthday?" Jack piped up "she was with us dad wasn't she? As I Remember her coming and seeing me and I gave her a birthday card on the day I was getting my new foot." Kevin replied "yeah that's right jack." Paula said "great thanks for letting me know I just need to find evidence now." Jack said "I'm not standing up in court!" Paula laughed and said "I wouldn't expect you to son don't worry." Paula got in touch with the hospital and asked for cctv of the day that Sally visited jack. The hospital said that the cctv could take a few days but the problem was the trial finished the day after next. 

Sophie said "what's the problem Paula?" Paula replied "I can't get the cctv just yet." Sophie asked "what are we going to do?" Paula replied "the only thing is your mum will have to admit to the crime until the cctv comes through or she gets an adjerman. Sophie replied "what's that?" Kevin googled it and said "she can't get one Paula as you only get them if you are dying or about to give birth." Jack shouted "tell her to make herself ill." Paula shouted "don't you be putting ideas into people's heads mate." Jack said "sorry Paula don't send me to prison." Paula laughed and said "I would never do that to you mate." Sophie sat there staring into space. Paula said "you okay love?" Sophie replied "yeah I'm fine I'm going to ring my mum." 

Sophie went outside and rang the prison. Sally answered and said "Sophie why wasn't Tim and Gina at the court case today?" Sophie replied "I don't know I haven't seen them all day I will go home after our chat." Sophie started to explain that they couldn't get the cctv in time. Sally shouted "what! What's going to happen now?". Sophie replied "mum make yourself sick because they will then delay the trial and we will have time to get the cctv." Sally said "I'm not sure Sophie love." Paula shouted "come on Sophie we are going." Sophie said "i need to go but think about what I said. Love you." Sally replied "I love you too." Paula said "how is she?" Sophie replied "yeah she seems okay she's worried about Tim and Gina as they never showed up to court today." Paula replied "yeah that was a bit weird why they never showed up shall we go around to the house and see them?" Sophie replied "yeah I need to pick up some clothes anyway." 

They left Kevin and jacks and made their way across to Tim's. Sophie had a key so they let themselves in the place was like a pig sty. There were Dishes lying everywhere beer cans on the floor. Gina was lying on the couch and tim was sitting on the chair with his eyes shut. Sophie shouted "what the hell are you guys playing at?" Paula said "Sophie why is there a condom packet lying on the floor along with needles?" Sophie cried and ran upstairs and grabbed her bag and said "just leave them Paula. Can I move in with you?" Paula replied "of course my darling but maybe we should phone an ambulance." Sophie shouted "no they have got themselves into this mess." Paula grabbed Sophie by the arm and said "calm down love." Whilst phoning an ambulance. The paramedics arrived and said "not again what have we got this time?" They lifted up Gina and tim and put them both in the ambulance. Faye appeared and shouted "what's happened to my dad?" Sophie shouted "drugs feel free to get in the ambulance and update me as I'm not going." Faye jumped into the Ambulance. Paula said "well if you aren't going then I will." Sophie said "paula don't you can't leave me!" Paula said "well get in then I just want to make sure they are okay I'm not spending the whole night there I'm knackered as it is." Sophie reluctantly jumped in. 

When they arrived at the hospital. Faye asked "what happened why did my dad take drugs?" Sophie said "because Gina is a druggie that's why and oh just to let you know they have been sleeping with eachother." Faye got upset and shouted "My dad would never cheat on anyone." Paula shouted "Sophie you are upsetting the poor girl." Sophie shouted "I don't care Paula I am fed up of this." The doctor said "sophie is it?" Sophie's replied "yeah what?" He said "your auntie Gina has took another overdose this time its heroin which hasn't agreed with her so she's In a critical condition." Sophie had a tear in her eye and asked "will she be okay?" The doctor said "hard to tell but I will update you in the morning." Faye asked "what about my dad?" He then replied "your dad is fine he just needs to get some fluids back into him. It's Gina that you should be worried about." Sophie burst out into tears. Paula held Sophie close and said "shhh babe it's okay I'm here." Faye said "I'm going home as I have school in the morning." Paula said "take the day off?" Faye replied "i can't I've got an important English exam and if I want to be a teacher then I need to pass it." 

Meanwhile at the prison Sally was sitting with abi in her cell. Abi said "cheer up what's wrong?" Sally replied "Sophie wants me to make myself sick to delay the case." Abi said "don't you dare you are smarter than that." Sally replied "I know but what if that's the only way to delay the case as I don't want to be sent down for something I didn't do." Abi replied "you are not leaving me in here okay now go to sleep." 


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning Sophie and Paula arrived at the hospital first thing to see how Tim and Gina were. Tim was awake and said "morning what happened why am i in here?" Sophie replied "you and Gina were doing drugs and could of killed yourselves last night." Paula replied "yeah and we found a condom packet on the floor so I take it you slept together?" Tim said "you have got to be joking me? Promise me you won't tell Sally. I can't even remember doing drugs with her last night. All I remember is we went to the pub and came back and drank some more beers." Sophie replied "I'm telling my mum she has a right to know and anyway if you must know Gina is in a critical condition." Tim had a tear in his eye and said "I better go and see her." The doctor then appeared and said "mr metcalfe you are not going anywhere at the moment as I need your blood pressure to get back to normal." Paula then looked at her watch and said "soph we better get going or we will be late for court." Tim replied "oh yeah how's the court case going I missed it yesterday?" Sophie shouted "what do you care you spent the whole day and night with Gina!" Tim shouted "I do care Sophie." Sophie walked away and said "I'm going to court!" On the way out Sophie said to Paula "have I got time to go and see Gina?" Paula replied "not really babe we will see her when we get back I promise." 

Sophie and Paula arrived at court. Kevin was standing waiting to go in with Jack. Sophie ran across and said "what are you guys doing here?" Jack shouted "I've come to see Sally!" Paula said "Kevin do you think it's a good idea bringing Jack along?" Kevin replied "yeah he'll be fine he was desperate to come also he wanted a day off school." Paula laughed and said "fair enough." Jack said "Sophie can I sit next to you?" Sophie replied "of course mate." Paula said "right I better go in I'll see you in a bit." Whilst giving Sophie a quick kiss. Kevin asked "where's Tim and Gina?" Sophie replied "hospital they did drugs again and now Gina is in a critical condition but the thing is they slept with eachother last night!" Kevin gave her a cuddle and said "don't worry about them now let's focus on your mum." 

Sally appeared and waved at Kevin Jack and Sophie. Jack shouted "there's Sally!" Lenard looked at Jack. Kevin whispered "Jack you need to be quiet okay." Jack said "okay." Whilst putting his head down. Lenard then asked Paula "how did you get on with the cctv?" Paula replied "nothing yet it should be with you soon though." Lenard shouted "soon you do realise this court case closes tomorrow?" Paula nodded and said "i know but I will try my best and get it for you." Lenard replied "okay you have got one more day to get me the cctv." Duncan's lawyer then said "well since we can't do anything until the cctv comes in then why don't we call it a day?" Lenard agreed and said "sorry folks but until we get the cctv there's nothing else we can do." 

Everyone made their way out of the court room. Jack shouted "well that was boring I would of rather of been in school." Sophie laughed and said "yeah mate it was boring." Paula then appeared and said "sorry about that I'm going to the hospital later to try and get the cctv." Jack shouted "why don't I just stand up and tell the judge that Sally was visiting me?" Paula knelt down and said "Jack I wish it was that easy love but unfortunately they need evidence to prove it." Jack said "but i am evidence." Paula nudged him and said "I know but judge Lenard is a big dinosaur so he is and I would hate for you to get involved. How about we all go for a burger instead?" Kevin said "yeah that sounds like a plan!" Jack gave Paula a cuddle and said "I can't wait until you two get married." Paula said ''me either mate lets get out of here." Sophie looked at her phone and saw a text from Tim saying "how did it go? Just been to see Gina she's not good x" Paula asked "are you okay darling?" Sophie replied "yeah it was just Bethany asking how we are getting on at court." 

At the hospital Gina was awake and tim was sitting beside her bed. She said "oh hey I didn't expect to see you here." Tim replied "you are awake and well you are in a bad way Gina." Gina replied "tell me about it what happened." Tim replied "we did drugs Gina that's what happened." Gina shouted "what? I can't remember doing them." Tim then said "yeah and we slept together." Gina said "yeah I remember that bit." Tim shouted "what were you thinking?" Gina replied "me it was you who came on to me Timothy!" Tim shouted "you are a liar and it's your fault that we never made it to court yesterday." Gina replied "I don't care about the case anymore." The doctor then came in and shouted "Gina what are you doing you are meant to be resting not arguing and as for you Tim you are meant to be resting in your own room." Tim got up and walked away.  

Back at the prison Sally was back and abi shouted "hey you are back early?" Sally replied "yeah well the cctv never came through so therefore the trial didn't continue but tomorrow is my last day." Abi said "oh well then you'll just have to wait for the cctv." Sally shouted "you don't understand though I need to make myself ill." Abi shouted "not this again!" Sally then said "beat me up?" Abi shouted "no way because then that means I will get made to stay in here longer." Marcia walked past and said "who wants beating up?" Abi shouted "none of your business." Marcia made her way into their cell and said "so abi I was thinking I've got some drugs back in my cell do you want them?" Abi replied "no I don't." Marcia replied "oh well it's your loss just watch your backs though." Whilst walking away. Sally said "what's that meant to mean?" Abi said "I don't know but I shall find out." 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Paula Kevin Sophie and Jack were sitting eating their burgers. Sophie's phone then buzzed she looked at it and it was a text from Rosie saying "hey I'm still waiting on that selfie babe x" Sophie laughed and Paula said "what's so funny my love?" Kevin said "yeah soph share the joke." Sophie replied "it's Rosie I told her about me and Paula getting engaged and now she wants a selfie of us together." Paula said "oh Rosie is your sister isn't she?" Kevin replied "yeah and she is crazy our Rosie is and oh tell her that when she gets a minute to phone me as I haven't heard from her in months." Sophie looked at Paula and said "let's take a selfie otherwise she will just go on and on." Paula said "I don't like getting my picture taken though." Sophie replied "me either but that's why there's a thing called filters." Sophie put her phone up and started taking the pic but Jack photobombed it. Sophie shouted "Jack what are you doing this is meant to be mine and Paula's selfie." Kevin said "hey it can't be that bad let's see it." Sophie showed Kevin the pic he said "it's actually a good pic!" Paula looked at it and said "oh I like that pic send me it." Sophie sent the pic to Rosie and Paula. Jack shouted "sorry I don't want to be left out." Paula said "it's okay Jack we forgive you." Rosie replied back straight away "gorgeous pic of you both you two are a match made in heaven so happy for you both right now and tell Jack I say hey!x" Sophie said "Jack Rosie says hey!" Jack asked "who is Rosie?" Kevin replied "your big sister." Jack said "I can't really remember her." Sophie replied "no you wouldn't mate as she hasn't been around for the past few months and she never visited you when she was last across." Kevin said "yeah our Rosie just does what she wants and who she wants." Paula laughed and said "right I better be off to the hospital." Kevin said "yeah we better be off to thanks for lunch." Paula replied "no problem bye guys." Jack and Kevin shouted "bye!" and then made their way home.

Paula and Sophie made their way to the hospital to get the cctv. Paula said "right I'll go and speak to the nurses and how about you go and see Gina?" Sophie replied "sure thing I love you." Paula said "I love you too babe." Sophie went to see Gina when she walked into her room Gina was lying there staring up at the ceiling." Sophie said "oh your alive then." Gina jumped and said "oh you gave me a fright soph how are you doing?" Sophie replied "how am I doing shouldn't you be asking how my mum is?" Gina said "soph please don't start I'm to tired." Sophie replied "well if you must know she is still in prison and I thought you were dying?" Gina said "I feel like I am I can't remember doing the drugs soph." Sophie said "how did you even get them?" Gina said "I got them from a mate in town." Tim then walked in and said "I thought I heard voices." Sophie said "oh you are alot better than you were this morning." Tim replied "yeah and I'm going home later. Where's Paula?" Sophie replied "away getting the cctv to prove that she wasn't with Duncan on her birthday. Tim said "oh okay well I just want to apologise to you soph about last night it should never of happened." Gina started coughing and said "I'm sorry too i am never doing heroin again it disagrees with me." 

Paula then appeared and said "hey guys how are we all?" Tim said "I've been better thanks Paula did you get the cctv?" Paula replied "not yet as they need to phone their boss to get him to come down and give me the file for some reason." Sophie asked "so what are we going to do now the case closes tomorrow!" Paula said "don't worry I'll try and stretch the case." Gina started saying "if you see Sally tell her I'm sorry." Tim replied "yeah me too." Sophie shouted "what for doing drugs and interfering with the evidence or sleeping together?" Paula said "enough Sophie leave it!" Tim walked away and said "I'm going home I can't be doing with this." Gina started shouting "Don't leave me Tim I'm dying here." Sophie shouted "Gina you just die you are a disgrace to this family." Gina started crying and Paula gave her a cuddle and said "shhh it's okay don't listen to Sophie she is just upset about her mum I'll talk her round I promise." Gina replied "thanks Paula." Sophie was outside shouting "Paula come on!" 

Meanwhile back in the prison Sally was sitting in her cell with abi once again and said "i think I'm in here forever now so I'll just have to get used to it." Abi gave her a cuddle and said "don't be silly you will be out of here soon in fact we both will and when we get out we will go for a few drinks and celebrate." Sally laughed and said "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." The guard then appeared and said "sorry to interrupt girls but Sally your daughter is on the phone for you." Abi said "well on you go then." Sally rushed up and grabbed the phone off him and said "hey soph!" Sophie replied "hey mum Paula is going to try and stretch your case out but if it doesn't work then we will need to back to our plan." Sally asked "what plan?" Sophie replied "the one where you make yourself ill mum its the only way to delay it even more." Sally said "no I can't soph it's to dangerous." Sophie lied and said "it's not dangerous just do it I could even sneak some of Gina's drugs in for you." Sally shouted "if I wanted drugs then I could get them off of people in here don't be silly." Sophie replied "just have a rethink that's all I ask. Night! I love you." Sally replied "I love you too." Abi asked "well what's happening is soph okay?" Sally replied "she still wants me to make myself ill." Abi said "are you seriously thinking about going ahead with the plan?" Sally replied "yeah I am." Abi said "well I've got an idea how about I punch you in the face by accident and then you get put in hospital?" Sally said "really would you do that?" Abi replied "well you are desperate to get put in hospital and that's the only way unless you want me to get Marcia to beat you up." Sally laughed and said "okay straight after court tomorrow we go ahead with the plan." They both shook hands. 

Back at Paula's Sophie and Paula were sitting having a few drinks. Paula said "sorry wifey I never asked how was your mum?" Sophie replied "yeah she's alright thanks I think she's just getting used to prison life." Paula laughed and said "I promise she won't be in there for to long." Next thing the phone rang Paula answered it and said "hello" Paula looked at Sophie and then said "tonight well you could of given me some warning!" She then put the phone down. Sophie asked "is everything okay?" Paula replied "that was Isla's dad he wants to come round and talk about her." Next thing the door bell rang and Paula opened it and a tall man came in. He looked at Paula and said "so is this your new girlfriend? Every week you have someone different." Sophie butted in and said "excuse me don't speak about her like that." He then said "you don't know anything about Paula young lady where as me I've been married to her for 15 years she's a cheater and a liar and this is one of the reasons why I now want custody of Isla!" Paula had a tear in her eye and said "no way! You are not getting my ilsa and anyway she's 22." He replied "I'm still getting custody as you are a bad mum you don't look after her. Where is she anyway?" Paula replied "she's gone travelling around Asia." He grabbed her by the throat and shouted "please tell me this a joke!" Sophie shouted "get off her before I phone the police!" Paula replied "I'm not joking she wanted to go but she left without telling me now let go of me your hurting me!" He let go of her and then punched her on the face and kicked her and said "I'm going to find my daughter and when I get her she will never ever be setting foot back in this house." Sophie had a tear in her eye and started cuddling Paula and said "I'm so sorry I was going to call the police." Paula was crying and said "I really didn't want you to meet him as he's a nasty piece of work he used to beat me up all the time." Sophie held her close and said "shall I phone the police?" Paula replied "what's the point he will deny it I just want to go to bed babe but first I'm going for a shower." Sophie replied "but I am a witness." Paula said "just leave it I don't want to be messing about in court with a case of my own it's bad enough messing about with everyone else's cases." Sophie gave her a kiss and said "I'll be up in a minute." When Paula went upstairs Sophie looked around for Islas number so she quickly looked on Paula's phone and wrote down her number and texted her "hey Isla it's Sophie your dad is looking for you please do not go near him he is a violent man and he wants custody of you stay safe. Sophie x" she then ran upstairs and joined Paula in bed. 


	41. Chapter 41

The following morning Paula woke up and went for a shower. She looked in the mirror and looked at all the bruises on her and broke down in tears. Sophie heard her crying so opened the door and said "hey wifey what's up?" Paula said "look at me soph I can't go to court looking like this I'm a complete mess!" Sophie gave her a cuddle and said "you are not a mess you are beautiful but I still think you should go to the police about your ex husband." Paula said "no I'm not going to the police it will only make matters worse." Sophie kissed her and said "okay but I'm never ever going to let him lay another finger on you again!" Paula kissed her back and said "I love you wifey go and get ready for court I'll be with you in a bit." 

Meanwhile in the prison sally and abi were setting up their plan. Abi said "so are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" Sally replied "yeah I do it's the only way to buy me some time by doing this as they still haven't got the cctv." Abi said "you do realise that just because you are going to end up in hospital it doesn't mean that you will be sent home as you will end up back in here." Sally replied "I know that i am not stupid!" The guard then appeared and said "Sally are you ready?" Sally replied "yeah I sure am." Abi shouted "good luck!" 

Paula and Sophie arrived at the court and Paula said "do I look alright can you see any marks on me?" Sophie replied "you look gorgeous and no there are no marks on you don't worry." Lenard walked past and Paula said "judge can I have a word please?" Lenard replied "if you are quick." Paula said "is there any chance that I can have another day to get the cctv it's just that I'm having problems getting it." Lenard replied "sorry Paula but today was your deadline. I have got to go I'll see you in there." Sophie had a tear in her eye and said "well what happens now?" Paula gave her a cuddle and said "what's going to happen is your mum is going to be in here for a long time my love as he is going to charge her with fraud." Sophie started crying whilst Paula said "shh don't cry I've got to go why don't you stay out here for a bit and come in when your ready and please do not kick off." She then gave her a quick kiss and left. 

Tim appeared and shouted "soph what's up why are you crying?" Sophie shouted "what are you doing here I thought you didn't care about my mum?" Tim replied "don't be silly Soph I love your mum she is my world and that fling with Gina that was a drunken mistake." Sophie glared at him and said "well you might not see my mum ever again now because we still haven't got any cctv to prove mum was at the hospital with Jack and today is the final day." Tim had a tear in his eye and said "so when we go in we will need to watch her go down for something she didn't do?" Sophie nodded and said "yeah that's why I'm not going in." Tim gave her a quick hug and said "well I'm going in as one of us have to be there for her." 

Sally was standing in front of the judge. Lenard said to Sally "well I haven't got any cctv footage yet of you at the hospital so therefore I think you are lying." Sally shouted "I'm not lying you can even ask Jack my step son if you don't believe me or in fact my ex husband Kevin." Lenard replied "please calm down." Paula interrupted and said "judge please give us more time to get it." Lenard replied "fine you have until midnight to get me it and if you don't then Sally metcalfe you will be charged with fraud do you understand?" Sally replied "yes judge." Whilst Paula said "thank you judge." Duncan shouted "they will never get you the cctv judge so you may as well send her down right now." Tim got up from his seat and shouted "Duncan you are a liar!" Sally shouted "Tim I love you." Lenard shouted "be quiet everyone otherwise you will all be in a cell." Sally and Duncan both apologised. Paula then got up and walked outside to see Sophie and said "oh you are still sitting here are you okay my darling?" Sophie replied "so is that it has she been charged?" Paula said "not yet he's given me another 24 hours i managed to twist his arm so come on let's go to the hospital." Tim shouted "Paula we need to get the cctv today!" Paula shouted "yes I know Tim and I will try my best to get it off of them today." 

Sally returned to her cell and Abi asked "so what happened?" Sally replied "well they have given Paula more time to get cctv." Abi said "well that's good I don't need to beat you up then!" Sally replied "I don't know I don't think Paula will get it so yeah you still need to beat me up!" Abi said "well if you say so!" Abi punched Sally in the face and Sally fell to the floor. Abi then shouted "guard!" The guard came running and shouted "did you do this?" Abi replied "I didn't touch her." The guard shouted "I don't believe you." Whilst taking Sally out of her cell. Sally then winked at abi and whispered "thanks!"

 


	42. Chapter 42

Later on in the afternoon Sally got taken into hospital. Paula was meanwhile in the hospital trying to get the cctv when she saw Sally get taken into a room. She ran across and said "hey what are you doing here?" The police officer said "she got beaten up by her cell mate." Paula was shocked and said "well can I go and see her?" He replied "no visitors allowed." Paula replied "she's my client for god sake now let me in as I need to know what's happened to her." He said "no I just told you no visitors until she gets checked over." Paula shoved him out the way and said "move it." He then said "I can arrest you for assault." Paula replied "that was hardly an assault mate!" He said "I will be having words with judge Lenard when I get back." Paula shouted "i don't care all I care about is my client." 

Sally was sitting up in her bed and said "hey Paula what's all the shouting about?" Paula replied "oh nothing anyway what are you doing in here I heard you got beaten up?" Sally laughed and said "hardly beaten up she just punched me." Paula replied "this is not funny Sally I told you to keep your head down but you obviously didn't." Sally replied "I have been trying my best it's not easy." Paula said "well I'm going back to try and get the cctv which I'm meant to be getting today. Get some rest I'll call Sophie and let her know your here." Sally shouted "does this mean the case will be delayed?" Paula replied "probably I don't know I've got to go." On the way out Paula phoned Sophie and said "hey my love your mum Is in hospital don't worry she's not badly hurt please can you come to the hospital when you get this I love you." 

Meanwhile Sophie was sitting in the cafe chatting to Bethany. Sophie said "guess what?" Bethany replied "what?" Sophie said "me and Paula are getting married and I want you to be my bridesmaid!" Bethany squealed and gave Sophie a cuddle and said "of course I will be your bridesmaid now let's see the ring." Sophie showed her the ring and Bethany said "it's beautiful babe I'm so happy for you have you told your mum." Sophie replied "nah not yet she will go mad the only people who know are you Rosie Jack and my dad." Bethany said "well I won't say a word I promise."

Next thing Paula's ex husband walked in and made his way across to Sophie. Sophie shouted "get out before I throw you out!" Roy shouted "I will not accept that kind of attitude in my cafe." Sophie shouted "sorry Roy it won't happen again I promise." Bethany said "chill babe!" Paula's ex said "yeah chill babe I've only come to talk." Sophie replied "make it quick then and before you ask Paula isn't here." He said "I haven't come to talk to Paula it's you I've come to see." Bethany said "I'll leave you two to it I'll catch up with you later." Sophie said "see you later." Paula's ex husband said "I think me and you got off on the wrong foot the other day. I'm tony." Sophie shouted "I saw what you did to Paula she is black and blue because of you I could of went to the police but she told me not to so count yourself lucky." Tony replied "you don't understand Paula has problems she was my wife so you have got to believe me when I say she is a liar." Sophie replied "what do you mean she's a liar she hasn't lied to me." He replied "well she cheated on me." Sophie shouted "no wonder she cheated on you she told me you used to abuse her all the time." He said "don't shout it out loud the reason I done it was because she lied to me time and time again. She used to tell me she was In meetings but she was away seeing other people especially girls because she is bisexual." Sophie replied "and your point is?" He replied "my point is she never looked after Isla and that's why I want custody of her because I've now got myself a new partner and bigger house new job my life is perfect and all I want now is my daughter back in my life and because Paula told Isla things about me like I'm a bad person she has never spoken to me since. I mean how would your dad like it if he never got to speak or see you again?" Sophie replied "he would be devastated." He said "see I'm glad we are on the same page. You will find out her true colours sooner or later." Sophie replied "we are getting married." He laughed and said "yeah that won't happen Paula doesn't do weddings bad enough trying to get her to come to her own." Sophie replied "what does that mean?" He said "nothing I better go don't tell her we had this chat."   

Sophie looked at her phone and found the voicemail from Paula. She then quickly ran home and shouted "Tim where are you?" Tim replied "upstairs why what's happened?" She shouted "its mum she's in hospital she's been beaten up." He shouted "right let's go!" They made their way to the hospital Paula was standing at the reception she shouted "finally what took you so long?" Whilst giving her a cuddle. Sophie lied and said "I was in the cafe with Bethany and I had my phone on silent sorry." Tim asked "where is she?" Paula pointed and said "down there second room on the right." She grabbed Sophie's hand and said "cctv is going to be a few more days I am so sorry I just can't get it off of them as they are refusing I've done everhing I can babe." Sophie gave her a cuddle and a kiss and said "I'm a strong girl I will be able to cope and anyway I've got you." Paula replied "you've got me for good my darling."

Sophie went and saw her mum but the police officer said "one visitor at a time." Sophie shouted "what you are joking me i am her daughter." He said "and I'm only here to do my job now wait your turn." Paula was sitting in the waiting room Sophie went and joined her. Paula held her hand and asked "are you not going to see your mum?" Sophie replied "he won't let me in as it's one at a time." Paula said "oh I've already fallen out with that officer he's a horrible man." Sophie replied "do you want a coffee?" Paula replied "I would love one in fact I could do with a double vodka but I don't suppose they have that." Sophie laughed and said "don't be silly we are in a hospital not a pub." Paula's phone then rang she answered it whilst Sophie went and got the coffees.


	43. Chapter 43

Sophie was on her way back with the coffees and walked past Gina's room. She looked in and shouted "Gina what are you still doing in here?" Gina replied "hey I'm still recovering how's your mum?" Sophie replied "she's in the hospital in fact she is just down the corridor why don't you go and see her?" Gina was concerned and asked "is she okay?" Sophie replied "she got beat up in the prison I haven't seen her yet tims with her now." Gina got up and put her slippers and dressing gown on and made her way down the corridor. The doctor then shouted "Gina where are you going?" She replied "to see my sister why?" He replied "be quick then as you need your medicines in 10 mins." She shouted "will do!" 

When they got to Sally's room the officer was still standing there he said "I've told you once and I won't tell you again it's one at a time." Gina replied "I'm her sister though." He shouted "I don't care now please go and take a seat and wait." They went and sat next to Paula who said "hey I wondered where you were my coffee better not be cold." Whilst giving her a wink." Gina then noticed Sophie's ring and said "I love your ring Sophie." Sophie smiled and said "thank you auntie Gina." Paula said "it's her engagement ring." Gina smiled and said "oh my god are you two getting married?" Paula smiled and said "yeah we are and I can't wait!" Gina gave them both a cuddle and Sophie said "you can't tell Tim or mum though!" Gina replied "I won't I promise have you found a dress yet?" Sophie said "I haven't thought that far ahead yet we haven't even set a date." Paula laughed and said "it will be soon though that's all I'm going to say." She then asked "Gina you look much better than last time I saw you have you recovered?" Gina replied "thanks Paula yeah I'm much better thanks for asking I just need to stay in a bit longer." 

The doctor the came along and said "right Gina come on and get your medicines then you can come back and see your sister." Gina got up and said "I'll see you later girls." They both said "bye." Sophie then asked "who was that on the phone when I left to get the coffees?" Paula replied "it was the security guard in the prison apparently the person who beat your mum up knew her?" Sophie replied "oh my god was it abi?" Paula replied "second name was franklin." Sophie said "yeah abi franklin." Tim then came out the room and shouted "what are you talking about abi for?" Paula said "Abi was the one who beat her up." Tim shouted "wait until I get my hands on her!" Sophie asked "what's mum saying?" Tim replied "nothing much just keeps saying she wants to go home and also she wants to talk to you." Sophie then got up and gave Paula a kiss and said "I'll be back in a minute." Paula said "I'll still be here I won't be going anywhere". 

Sophie made her way into the room and sat down next to Sally. She asked "mum what are you doing getting abi to beat you up I said make yourself ill." Sally replied "I know but I didn't know how to make myself ill and anyway I'm in hospital now so therefore I've delayed the case haven't I?" Sophie replied "I just spoke to Paula she said that you will probably be still getting charged as soon as you are out of here as she is still having problems getting the cctv." Sally shouted "what she is meant to be the best lawyer around?!" Sophie shouted "don't start mother she has done her best and that's all that matters." Sally then looked at Sophie's hand and said "what's that on your finger?" Sophie replied "what my ring?" She said "yeah the ring to me that looks like an engagement ring." Sophie smiled and said "what would you do if it was?" She said "well is it?" Sophie replied "yeah it is me and Paula are getting married she proposed to me and I said yes." Sally then gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek and said "I know I was raging about you two being together at the start but I've now realised how much you two actually do care about eachother and I think Paula is the right one for you." Sophie smiled and said "that's something I thought I would never hear you say." Sally smiled and said "I love you." Sophie replied "i love you too." 

She then made her way back into the waiting room Gina was sitting with Paula and said "can I go in now?" Sophie replied "yeah sure on you go." Paula asked "well how is she?" Sophie replied "she's good and I had to tell her about the ring." Paula replied "did she go off her head or was she calm?" Sophie replied "she was actually calm for a change and she said she was happy for us both." Paula then gave her a kiss and said "I'm just going to reply back to a few Emails I promised Gina we would take her out for dinner after she's seen your mum." Sophie asked "is she allowed out?" Paula replied "yeah she's allowed out as long as we bring her back." Paula was sitting replying back to her Emails and Sophie sat there staring at the floor and started crying. Paula put her phone down and said "hey my love what's the tears for?" Sophie broke down and said "I am so sorry I need to tell you the truth." Paula replied "the truth about what?" She said "my mum you know how abi beat her up it was because the other night on the phone I told her she had to delay the case somehow but I didn't expect her to go ahead with it I only told her to make herself ill." Paula shouted "you did what?!" Sophie replied "well you said the only way the case would get delayed is if she ended up in hospital." Paula shouted "don't you dare blame this on me. You do realise that the prison would of been monitoring them phone calls." Sophie replied "I didn't mean to I am so sorry!" Gina came out and said "I'm going to get changed then we will go." Paula shouted "Gina Sophie has something to tell you." Gina replied "yeah what's that?" Sophie said "Paula i don't want anyone knowing." Paula laughed and said "well you should of thought about that before you did it." Gina shouted "can someone tell me what is going on?" Paula replied "Sophie here thought it was a good idea to tell your sister to get beaten up." Sophie butted in and said "I told her to make herself ill not get beaten up." Gina shouted "Sophie you are so silly!" Paula shouted "I'm going home for a glass of wine." Gina shouted "so we aren't going out for dinner then?" Paula replied "sorry Gina we will definitely go another time." The doctor then appeared and said "Gina good news you can go home." Gina smiled and said "when?" He said "right now!" Paula said "Sophie you better stay with Gina tonight I'll see you tomorrow." Sophie shouted "okay I love you." Paula ignored her and walked away and Sophie broke down in tears again. 


	44. Chapter 44

Sophie and Gina arrived home and tim was sitting on the couch watching the football. Sophie went straight to the fridge and opened a bottle of wine whilst Gina chucked her bag on the floor and shouted "hey Tim I'm back!" Tim jumped out of his seat and gave her a hug and said "oh I didn't expect to see you back I thought you had to stay in for a bit longer." Gina laughed and said "nope they have let me out thank god I was getting sick of it in there." Tim said "well I'm glad your back do you want a beer?" Gina replied "no thanks I'm off drink and drugs now I'm going to be a good girl from now on." Sophie shouted "so you say auntie Gina." Tim said "Sophie don't be so rude she's just out of hospital." Sophie replied "oh sorry I forgot how much you two actually love eachother." Gina shouted "we are just mates and anyway I think you should keep your mouth shut soph after what Paula just told me." Tim asked "what have I missed?" Sophie shouted "Gina don't tell him." Gina replied "don't tell him? Tim is Sally's husband of course I am going to tell him." Tim shouted "will someone just tell me what has happened please!" Gina sat herself down next to Tim and said "Tim I am so sorry to tell you this but the reason why Sally is in hospital is because of Sophie." Tim shouted "what are you talking about?" Gina then continued "Sophie told Sally to make herself ill to delay the case." Tim shouted "so this is your fault Sophie!" Sophie was drinking her wine and said "yeah but I never told her to get abi to beat her up." Tim shouted "get out Sophie I don't want to look at you right now." Sophie shouted "where am I meant to go?" Tim shouted "I don't know and I don't care!" Sophie grabbed her bottle of wine and her bag and slammed the door behind her. Meanwhile Gina gave Tim a hug and said "she's such a stupid girl but don't worry I'm here." 

Sophie went and sat on the bench outside with her bottle of wine. Carla was making her back home she noticed her and said "hey Sophie how is your mum doing?" Sophie replied "not good Carla but thanks for asking." Carla said "well if you want to talk about it then I'm always here." Sophie replied "thanks do you want some?" Whilst handing her the bottle of wine. Carla replied "no thanks Hun you have it I need to keep sober I'll see you later and give your mum my love." Sophie replied "suit yourself and I will do." Bethany then appeared and grabbed the wine bottle off her and shouted "what are you playing at Sophie?" Sophie replied "I am having a drink that's all." Bethany asked "where's Paula?" Sophie shouted "I don't know and I don't care!" Bethany replied "have you two had an argument?" Sophie replied "yeah we have and as usual it's my fault." Bethany sat down and said "what have you done now?" Sophie said "I told my mum to make herself ill but my mum decided to get abi to beat her up." Bethany shouted "what why did you even suggest that?" Sophie replied "you don't understand Bethany because my mum is in hospital the case is now delayed meaning that we can get more time to get the cctv." Bethany said "I know you are trying to get her out but pulling a stunt like that was really dangerous no wonder Paula isn't speaking to you as you might of now ruined your mums chances of getting out." Sophie replied "I probably have but anyway Tim has now chucked me out so I've got nowhere to go." Bethany replied "I would let you stay at mines but the house is a bit crowded tonight as max and Lilly have got their friends round for a sleepover." Sophie replied "it's okay I'll just go to the rovers." Bethany shouted "no you will not you will go and apologise to Paula." Sophie replied "she won't speak to me though." Bethany shouted "Sophie make the effort and apologise to her properly. I better go I'll text you in the morning." 

Sophie ignored Bethany's advice and went to the rovers. When she walked in jenny was serving she said "hey Sophie what can I get you?" Sophie replied "hey can I get a large vodka and coke please?" Jenny replied "sure thing how's your mum?" Sophie replied "not to good but she will be out soon hopefully." She then went and sat down at a table and got her phone out there was no messages or calls from Paula so she called her but no answer. Next thing the door opened and rana came in and said "hey I'm back from my cruise where is Kate?" Jenny replied "oh did you not get her message she has went to Spain for a while to clear her head." Rana shouted "she never told me anyway can I get a glass of white wine please?" Jenny replied "sure thing take a seat I'll bring it across." Rana noticed Sophie sitting herself and said "hey don't mind if I join you?" Sophie smiled and said "of course not." Rana asked "don't suppose you know why Kate left." Sophie replied "she left because of me." Rana shouted "what did you do to her?" Jenny bought ranas wine across and said "please do not start arguing girls." Sophie replied "Kate wanted me and her to get back together and then when I said no she started having a go at my girlfriend." Rana shouted "kate would never ask you to get back with her though as she has me." Sophie said "ask Johnny." Johnny was behind the bar and said "I'm sorry rana it's true kate was making Sophie's life hell when you were away and wouldn't leave her alone that's why I sent her packing." Rana broke down in tears and said "I've got to go!" 

Meanwhile Paula was sitting at her kitchen table and was on her second bottle of wine. She looked at her phone and saw the missed call from Sophie but didn't phone her back. Then next thing her phone buzzed and it was a text from Isla saying "hey mum I've just saw Sophie's text is it true that my dad wants custody of me?x" Paula was raging as she didn't want isla knowing that her dad was back on the scene so she called her and said "hey my love!" Isla replied "hey mama bear so is it true about my dad?" Paula replied "yes but don't worry he will never get custody and I don't know why Sophie texted you to tell you that." Isla replied "I don't want to stay with my dad I hate him so much and how did Sophie get my number as I never gave her it?" Paula said "don't worry about your dad I'll sort it and she must of found your number on my phone." Isla got suspicious and asked "why would Sophie be on your phone?" Paula panicked and said "well I gave her it once as she wanted to phone her mum and hers was dead." Isla said "oh right okay well what else is happening?" Paula replied "oh nothing much just work love how are you enjoying Asia?" Isla replied "I love it here I might move here one day." Paula laughed and said "I'm glad your having fun I better go as it's late I love you." Isla replied "I love you too." 

It was nearly closing time at the rovers and Sophie was really drunk and stumbled out on to the street and walked home she looked in her bag and realised she never picked up the spare key. So she knocked on the door and rang the door bell but no answer. Peter was out with Eccles and said "hey Sophie you locked out?" Sophie replied "yeah I am don't suppose you could give me a lift?" Peter replied "sure thing just let me put Eccles back in." He then appeared with the car and said "right are you going into town?" Sophie laughed and said "no I'm going to my girlfriends here is her address." Peter dropped her off and said "here you go enjoy your night." Sophie shouted "thanks for that I owe you one." Sophie then stumbled out and and knocked on Paula's door and waited patiently for her to answer.


	45. Chapter 45

Paula was sat drinking her wine and had the radio on so she never heard the knock on the door. Meanwhile Sophie was standing outside in the pouring rain she phoned Paula but Paula kept ignoring her calls she then went round the back of the house and noticed that the kitchen light was on and saw Paula sitting at the table. She knocked on the window and Paula jumped out of her skin and shouted "who is there?" Sophie stumbled and tripped over a plant pot and shouted "It's only me i came to see you as you are ignoring my calls!" Paula ran outside and helped her up and said "I see you tripped over the plant pot? Isla trips over it all the time when she is drunk. Anyway I told you I would come and see you tomorrow." Sophie replied "yeah I know but I couldn't wait until then I just wanted to apologise." Paula said "can we talk about this when we are both sober because you are drunk and I have had a few glasses of wine myself and there's no point talking about anything as we will both say things that we don't mean and then one of us will get upset." Sophie replied "I know but I've come all this way to talk!" Paula replied "don't you listen to a word I say I don't want to talk right now as you can tell I am still not happy with you. I shall get you a taxi." Sophie shouted "what's the point I can't go home anyway as Tim has chucked me out." Paula was shocked and said "he chucked you out why?" Sophie replied "yeah because of what I done so that means I've got nowhere to go tonight." Paula felt sorry for her and said "cant you stay with Bethany?" Sophie replied "no I can't as she hasn't got any room for me to stay it's alright though if you don't want me then I'll go and sleep on the bench I don't mind." Paula said "don't be silly you can stay but you are on the couch and we will talk about everything in the morning." Sophie shouted "thank you!" Paula replied "no problem I'm going to bed night." 

The next morning Paula got up and went downstairs to make herself a coffee. Sophie was awake and said "morning thanks again for letting me stay last night." Paula replied "no problem now let's talk." Sophie got up and sat at the kitchen table with her and Paula said "right you go first." Sophie replied "I am so sorry about everything that has happened I know I've made a few mistakes." Paula interrupted and said "a few mistakes? First you lied to the police about Ryan then you threw water over the judge and now you went and told your mum to make herself ill." Sophie replied "I know what I did was stupid but I am really sorry." Paula replied "I don't think this is going to work I need to able to trust you Sophie." Sophie replied "please Paula give me another chance I will do anything and you can trust me." Paula replied "I don't know maybe we should go on a break I am supposed to be going away on a course in a few days time. I was going to cancel but now I'm thinking of going as I need to clear my head I am so sorry." Sophie started crying and said "so what does that mean are we over?" Paula replied "no I never said we are over I just want us to go on a break that's all. I need time to think I love you more than anything but what you did was unforgivable I mean your lucky you aren't sitting in a cell with your mum right now." Sophie replied "I love you too and I know but how many times do I need to tell you I am sorry." Paula said "please stop apologising I've got a meeting soon can you please go home and make things up with Tim and Gina and I will call you later." Sophie picked up her bag and said "you better call me otherwise there will be trouble." Paula muttered "whatever." then shouted "oh by the way thanks for telling Isla about her dad." Sophie shouted "she has a right to know about him he's evil." Paula replied "yeah but you shouldn't of told her he was back as now she's scared to come back home." Sophie replied "I'm sorry I thought I was helping by warning her." Paula shouted "Sophie go home I don't want to look at you right now." 

Sophie arrived back on the street she went back home and tried to sneak in but Gina was in the kitchen making herself some lunch. She shouted "you look rough did you sleep on the streets?" Sophie said "haha very funny no I never I went to Paula's." Gina shouted "you went to Paula's are you stupid? Paula doesn't want anything to do with you." Sophie replied "I know she doesn't but we talked and I've told her I am sorry." Gina said "I don't think she will accept your apology." Tim then came in and shouted "oh your back?" Sophie replied "yeah it is my house to remember." Tim replied "not for long I had a chat with your dad and I told him that you would be staying with him for a while." Sophie shouted "you can't do that this is my house!" Tim shouted "it's actually your mothers house but since she isn't here I will decide who is staying. Now go and get your things and leave." Sophie ran upstairs and packed a bag and made her way back down stairs and said "well I'm off." Gina laughed and said "I don't know why you are getting upset you are only going across the road." Sophie replied "I know and I just want to apologise once again I honestly didn't mean to get my mum into this mess and I will find a way to get her out of prison." Tim shouted "your apology is not accepted now get out of here!" 

Sophie went across to her dads and let herself in. Jack was sitting playing video games. He shouted "hey sis!" Sophie replied "hey Jack don't suppose dad is in?" Jack replied "he has just went to the shops." He then looked at her bag and said "are you moving in with us?" Sophie laughed and said "yeah for a while mate." Jack jumped up and down and said "yay I am so happy right now where's Paula?" Sophie replied "she's not here we had an argument and we aren't talking at the moment." Jack shouted "you have got to make up with her though I love her." Sophie gave him a cuddle and said "don't worry mate me and Paula will be back together before you know it." Kevin then came in and said "hey Soph." Sophie ran up to Kevin and gave him a hug and said "i have done something really stupid dad you have got to help me." Kevin held her close and said "I know but we will sort it don't worry." Sophie replied "but how?" Kevin said "we will find a way and I'm not mad at you I was disappointed when Tim told me last night but I'm over it now as it just proves that you will do anything to help get your mum out of prison. Now who wants pizza?" Jack shouted "me!" Kevin then said "i know it's a big ask soph but can you please babysit Jack for me tonight as Tyrone has asked me to join him for a few pints later." Sophie replied "yeah sure I love spending time with my little bro." Whilst grabbing his game console off him. 

Paula was back from her meeting and she went to the hospital and noticed the police man still standing outside Sally's room. She said "hi can I go in and see her?" He let her in and she sat down beside her and said "are you feeling any better?" Sally replied "yeah a bit better I'm going back to the cell tonight then tomorrow I will be charged." Paula have her a cuddle and said "I am so sorry that Sophie got you into this mess." Sally replied "it's not her fault it was my own I should of just kept my mouth shut about wanting to go home." Paula replied "I know but she still shouldn't of told you to make yourself ill." Sally said "I know but we all make mistakes don't we and you know what Sophie is like once she gets an idea into her head she has to go along with it." Paula replied "yeah I know that." Sally then said "I hope you haven't fallen out with her over this?" Paula replied "I'm not talking to her because she could of got me into trouble." Sally shouted "Paula listen to me my Sophie loves you more than anything I know she is young and she made a mistake and I'm sure she will be sitting at home crying her eyes out right now so please go and make up with her." Paula had a tear in her eye and said "yeah your right I'm being stupid I'll go and talk to her." 

Meanwhile back at Kevin's Sophie was playing video games with Jack. Kevin shouted "right I'm off behave you two!" Sophie replied "of course we will behave bye!" Jack then put his console down and said "we need to make up a plan." Sophie replied "what are you on about mate?" Jack shouted "we need to find a way to get Paula to speak to you." Sophie laughed and said "Jack Paula doesn't want to speak to me and I don't blame her right now I did an awful thing which I now regret." Jack replied "we all make mistakes though and you deserve another chance." Sophie replied "you are to smart for you age." Jack laughed and said "phone her." Sophie replied "Paula is going to phone me later." Jack shouted "but it's nearly my bed time and I want to talk to her." Sophie said "fine I'll do it." She rang Paula. Paula answered it and said "I'm glad you called we need to talk where are are you?" Sophie replied "I'm at dads come over." Paula said "I shall be there in 10 mins." Sophie then put the phone down. Jack said "well?" Sophie replied "she'll be here in 10 mins." Jack shouted "I told you she would come I'm going to stay in here whilst you two talk and I'll be Jeremy Kyle." Sophie laughed and said "you have been watching to much daytime tv bro." The door bell rang and Jack ran to the door and answered it.


	46. Chapter 46

Jack ran to the door and opened it and gave Paula a hug and said "I am so happy to see you!" Paula said "you to mate I've got something for you." Jack smiled and asked "what have you got me?" Paula replied "you will just need to keep an eye on the post." Jack shouted "you can't do that I hate surprises." Paula laughed and said "sorry Jack I'm not telling you. Where is your sister?" Jack said "she's in the living room please don't start fighting." Paula replied "I promise you there will be no shouting why don't you go up to your room for a bit?" Jack shouted "but I was going to play Jeremy Kyle." Paula laughed and said "fine then I'll let you play Jeremy Kyle now come on let's go see your sister." 

Paula walked into the living room with Jack. Jack shouted "sis Paula is here." Sophie was sitting on her phone she said "I do have eyes Jack." Jack laughed and said "yeah but they are glued to your phone." Sophie shouted "shut up Jack!" Paula said "right guys no arguing Sophie put your phone down we need to talk and we are going to talk properly this time." Sophie put her phone on the table and said "I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry." Paula replied "I know you are and I am so sorry too I was a bit of a cow earlier on." Sophie laughed and said "a bit?" Paula said "yeah I shouldn't of been so hard on you and also I spoke to your mum and she said that I was being stupid for not talking to you." Sophie shouted "so you've only come round here because of my mum?" Paula shouted "no i was going to come round and see you anyway I love you for god sake." Sophie shouted "well If you love me then why did you say we need to go on a break?" Jack got upset and shouted "stop arguing Paula you promised me there would be no shouting." Paula gave Jack a hug and said "it's okay darling Sophie just needs to calm down don't you love?" Sophie shouted "go to your room Jack me and Paula need to talk alone and don't call me love!" Jack ran out of the living room and slammed the door then put his shoes on and ran across to the pub. Paula shouted "what did you do that for? You've upset him." Sophie shouted "what do you care?" Paula said "I love you and I'm not going anywhere until we sort this out." 

Jack ran across to the pub and opened the door it was busy and Bethany was sitting at a table with Ryan she spotted him and said "hey mate what are you doing in here?" Jack replied "where's my dad?" Bethany said "he's just nipped to the loo sit with us until he gets back." Jack sat down and Bethany said "have you been crying?" Jack nodded and Bethany gave him a cuddle. Ryan said "what happened?" Jack said "Sophie and Paula have fallen out and they keep on arguing." Ryan whispered to Bethany "I know they wouldn't last she's far to old for her." Jack shouted "I heard that!" and ran out of the pub. Bethany shouted "good one Ryan now we better go and look for him." Kevin was making his way back to the bar and bumped into Bethany he said "sorry Bethany I didn't see you there." Bethany replied "Jack was just in here but he's ran off." Kevin put his pint down and said "what where's he gone Sophie was meant to be looking after him." Bethany replied "he said Paula and Sophie were arguing." Kevin put his jacket on and said "sorry Tyrone I better go and look for him." Tyrone replied "I will come and help you look for him he can't of gone far." 

Back at the house Sophie and Paula were still arguing. Sophie shouted "why can't you just accept my apology." Paula said "I have accepted it and I want to forget about it now but you keep shouting at me." Sophie shouted "I'm only shouting because you said we need a break." Paula replied "I wasn't thinking earlier if it will make you feel better come to London with me when I'm on my course." Sophie replied "no I don't want to go to London with you." Paula said "suit yourself don't say I never asked you." Sophie shouted "you are probably away to London to meet up with another girl." Paula shouted "what are you talking about?" Sophie said "tony said you used to go away and sleep with other girls behind his back." Paula said "and you honestly believe a word he says. Yes I did it once that was all but that's along time a go. I'm with you and if I didn't want to be with you then I wouldn't of asked you to marry me." Sophie had a tear in her eye and said "but he told me you cheated on him and also how you don't do weddings." Paula sat down next to Sophie and held her hand and said "Sophie please do not listen to a word tony says to you he is a trouble maker the reason why I don't do weddings is because of my own it was a nightmare he tried to kill me." Sophie said "what?" Paula replied "yeah he tried to kill me on our wedding night as he accused me of cheating on him as I was late for the wedding but it was due to traffic but he didn't believe me." Sophie replied "I am sorry." Paula said "it's okay I love you." Sophie replied "I love you too." Then leaned in for a kiss. Paula kissed her back and said "I've missed you so much." Sophie replied "so have I now lets go upstairs?" Paula laughed and said "good thinking."

On their way up Sophie stopped and knocked on jacks bedroom door but there was no answer. Paula said "just leave him he will be sleeping now come on we have to be quick before your dad gets back." Sophie kissed her and said "I'm worried about Jack." She then opened his bedroom door but he wasn't in his room. Sophie shouted "he's not here where is he?" Paula shouted "Jack my darling stop playing hide and seek." Sophie ran downstairs and said "his shoes are gone he must of ran off." Paula said "that's because you told him to go away." Sophie shouted "don't you dare blame me!" Paula then said "I'm not but we better go and look for him before your dad gets back." 

Meanwhile Kevin Tyrone and Bethany were on the street looking for him. Bethany phoned Sophie and Sophie answered and said "hey Bethany can't talk got a bit of a problem." Bethany replied "yeah I know jack told me." Sophie shouted "is he with you?" Bethany replied "no he's not he was but Ryan said something and he got upset I don't know where he is now though where are you?" Sophie replied "we are just outside dads." Bethany waved and ran across to them and said "we need to split up and have you two made up yet?" Paula replied "yeah we have don't worry we need to look for Jack!" 

In the prison Sally was back in her cell. Abi gave her a cuddle and said "I've missed you buddy!" Sally said "yeah I missed you too what's been happening?" Abi said "nothing much I managed to sneak us some chocolate in I stole it from the girl next door." Abi opened the chocolate and said "here you go." Sally then said "I get charged tomorrow." Abi said "yeah but you can get an appeal don't worry at least you are in here and not in hospital." Sally replied "I'd rather be in hospital than in here I hate it. Also Paula and Sophie aren't talking." Abi replied "don't worry about them they are grown ups they will sort their own problems out." 


	47. Chapter 47

Back on the street Kevin and Tyrone were searching the red wreck whilst Bethany Paula and Sophie were continuing looking around the street for jack. Paula then said "Sophie why don't we phone the police it's freezing out here my love and it's getting late." Bethany agreed and said "yeah Soph there's only so many places we can look." Sophie shouted "no we are not getting the police involved it's my fault he has gone missing so therefore I will be the one who will find him." Paula then got out her phone out and said "I just need to make a quick call." Sophie shouted "you better not be phoning the police Paula." Paula replied "no I'm not I'm phoning your dad to see if there is any news you got a problem with that?" Sophie said "sorry no I haven't i am just upset." Bethany gave her a cuddle and said "I know you are it's heartbreaking when things like this happen but I'm here and Paula is here and we will find him." Sophie said "thanks bestie I love you." Bethany replied "I love you too." 

Kevin was still looking around the redwreck. Tyrone said "Kevin I don't think he's here I mean it's a quite a walk to get here." Kevin replied "just keep looking." Kevin's phone then buzzed he answered and said "hey Paula any news?" Paula replied "hi no we haven't found him yet I just had a thought though why don't we get the police involved as they have a search team and are good at finding missing people." Kevin shouted "Paula I don't want the police involved I am going to find my son." Paula replied "Kevin please calm down I know this is a stressful time but if we get the police involved then it will take the weight off your shoulders." Kevin said "sorry Paula your right phone the police. I'm going to keep searching though." Paula said "thank you Kevin let us know if there is any updates." And put the phone down. Tyrone asked "who was that?" Kevin replied "oh it was Paula she's going to get the police involved." Tyrone replied "good idea as they have sniffer dogs and helicopters and are more experienced compared to us." 

Meanwhile the police had arrived on the street. Paula explained to them what happened and how her and Sophie had an argument and he ran off. Then Sophie started telling them all the details about jack. The police said "thanks for letting us know we will try our best to find him." Gina and tim were looking out the window and tim said "we better go out and see what's happening." Gina replied "we can't tim!" Tim said "well I will if you won't." Tim went outside and saw Sophie and Paula standing together he said "hey what's happened?" Paula replied "jacks gone missing we don't know where he has gone we have looked everywhere." Tim shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know where he is." And walked back inside. Gina then asked "well?" Tim said "they are looking for jack." Gina then rushed outside and said "what is it true about jack?" Sophie replied "yeah it is me and Paula were arguing and then he took off." Gina shouted "I knew it would of had something to do with you so it's your own fault he's gone missing." Paula said "please calm down Gina it's not Sophie's fault." Gina had her fists clenched and shouted "Sophie if we don't find jack then me and you are over do you understand?" Sophie cried and said "yeah I do I'm going to look for him." Paula grabbed her hand and said "let the police do their job love." The detective then said "everyone please go home we will continue searching through the night and if we hear or see anything we shall let you know straight away." Paula replied "you heard him let's go back to mines and open a bottle of wine and forget about everything." Sophie shouted "forget about everything my little brother is missing!" Paula replied "sorry I know but we have court in the morning." Sophie said "court? i am not going to court." Paula replied "your mum gets charged tomorrow and I think she would love it if you were there." Sophie shouted "I am not going to court to watch her being sent down jack is more important right now." Paula grabbed her and kissed her and said "you are coming back to mines my darling and if anything happens they will phone us straight away I promise." Sophie kissed her and said "your right lets go." 

Over at Sally's Tim and Gina were sitting at the table looking through travel books and Gina said "we need to make a plan." Tim replied "we can't go away as it will look suspicious and also if I take time off Steve will know that there is something going on between us." Gina shouted "well what do you want to do? Get blamed for kidnap because that is what is going to happen." Jack then appeared from downstairs and said "what's all the noise and are the police looking for me?" Gina replied "sorry love no they aren't looking for you don't worry now go back upstairs and keep your head down." Tim then said "Gina this is a bad idea just let him go home." Gina shouted "I can't can I as they will automatically arrest me as they will think I kidnapped him." Tim replied "well you did take him by the arm when he was on his way home and bought him across when he told you to let go of him." Gina shouted "shut up or do you want to be In a cell with me?" 


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning Kevin was back out looking for jack. He went and knocked on Tims and Gina's door. Gina answered and said "what do you want Kevin?" Kevin replied "are you coming to help find my son?" Gina shouted "no I'm not I'm to busy today." Kevin said "well where's Tim?" Gina replied "he's still in bed now leave us alone please Kevin." and slammed the door in his face. Meanwhile jack was upstairs looking out of the window he tried opening it but it was to high for him to reach. He then knocked and waved to get his dads attention but nothing. Gina then rushed upstairs and shouted "jack what are you doing? Stay away from the window!" Jack replied "I want to go home auntie Gina." Gina replied "you can't go home just yet jack." Tim was standing at the door and said "just stay here for a few more nights mate just think of it like a sleepover." Jack sighed and said "well can I get my laptop then?" Gina said "I'll go and get it for you." Tim shouted "Gina how are you going to get in to Kevin's you don't have a key!" Gina replied "I'll find a way don't worry." 

Over at Paula's Sophie was making herself a coffee. Paula made her way downstairs and asked "did you finally manage to get to sleep last night? as you were really restless." Sophie replied "yeah at about 3am I couldn't help but think of jack what if he was out there all night in the cold." Paula replied "with a bit of luck they will find him today." Sophie replied "hopefully i need to get back and help search for him." Paula gave her a kiss and said "I need to get to court are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Sophie replied "no thanks tell mum I say hi though and that I am so sorry about everything." Paula replied "I will do I'll see you later on." Whilst giving her a kiss and a cuddle. 

In the prison Sally was getting ready for court. Abi said "don't worry after today you won't need to see the judge ever again!" Marcia came along and said "oh yeah are you being let out?" Abi replied "no she's getting charged today." Marcia said "haha no luck that means you'll be stuck with me for good." Abi shouted "shut up Marcia go and pick on someone else and leave us alone." Marcia shouted "I will be back later on!" Sally said "this is one of the reasons why I hate in here it's because of people like her." Abi gave her a hug and said "I know now you go into court and stay strong I'll see you later." 

Sophie arrived back on street she went to see Gina. Gina answered the door and shouted "I've just told your dad I'm not going to help search for jack." Sophie replied "I've actually came to get my laptop I've left it in my room I'll be 2 seconds." Gina panicked and shouted "you can't go up there!" Sophie looked confused and asked "what are you hiding Gina?" Gina replied "Nothing I have just tidied upstairs and I don't want anyone up there." Sophie barged past and said "move it I'm going up." Sophie went into her room she looked around and saw jacks shoes lying outside the spare bedroom. Sophie crept along the corridor  and opened the door and whispered "hey jack are you in here?" Gina then rushed upstairs and said "Sophie what are you doing?" Sophie replied "jacks trainers why are they here?" Gina replied "I don't know he must of left them there the other day." Sophie shouted "I'm not stupid!" Whilst putting her hand on the door handle. Gina shouted "he's not here how many times have I told you." Sophie said "I don't believe you!" Sophie then opened the door and saw jack sitting on the bed. Sophie ran across and said "hey bro I'm here don't worry I love you." Jack shouted "finally I love you too!" Sophie then said "Gina you are going to be In serious trouble now!" Gina replied "I don't care to be honest." Sophie ran outside with Jack and phoned Kevin. Kevin rushed to see them he lifted jack up and said "why did you run off like that jack?" Jack replied "I didn't mean to I was upset and Ryan said something bad." Kevin asked "what did he say?" Jack replied "he said that Paula was to old for Sophie and that they wouldn't work out." Kevin said "oh okay but why did you go Gina's?" He replied "sorry I was on my way home and then Gina grabbed me and took me back to hers." Gina shouted "jack your a liar!" The police then came across and said "Gina seddon I am arresting you for kidnap!" Gina cried and said "Tim was involved to!" They then arrested Tim and he shouted "Gina I hate you so much!" 

Bsck in the prison Sally was up in court Paula getting ready to be charged with fraud. Judge Lenard said "finally we can charge Sally metcalfe!" Duncan shouted "about time." He asked the jury what do you think is Sally guilty or not guilty?" They all shouted guilty Sally broke down in tears whilst Duncan smirked at her. Judge Lenard said "3 years you will get inside so you better get used to prison life." Sally had a quick look around and noticed that tim and Sophie weren't there she then whispered to Paula "where are they?" Paula whispered "I'll talk to you in a minute." The guard then took her down. 


	49. Chapter 49

Sally was took down back into the prison and got put into a room Paula then appeared and said "hey Sally sorry about today don't worry though I am still going to find a way to get you out and Sophie is sorry about everything once again." Sally replied "I wouldn't bother Paula I'll just have to suffer prison life. Where is Tim and Sophie?" Paula said "oh jack went missing last night and they are out looking for him." Sally had a tear in eye and said "oh no I hope he is okay and they find him soon. How is Sophie have you made up with her?" Paula replied "Sophie's good well she's upset about her brother at the moment and we have made up thanks again for telling me to go and make up with her." Sally shouted "the sooner you get my daughter down the aisle the better Paula." Paula laughed and said "it will be soon don't you worry." Paula's phone then buzzed she said "sorry but I need to get this." The guard then said "yeah Sally come on let's take you back down to your cell." Paula waved and said "bye Sally I'll come and see you tomorrow." Sally replied "bye Paula!" 

On Paula's way out of the prison she nipped into the reception to pick up a few files when she was there she bumped into Tim and Gina who were both in handcuffs. Paula shouted "what are you two doing in here?" The officer said "they kidnapped that young lad that went missing." Paula was shocked and said "you took jack?" Gina replied "I didn't take him he was upset." Tim butted in and said "you did take him as he wanted to go home but you took him by the arm and bought him home when he said no." Paula replied "Gina and tim the problem is you both lied to everyone about where he was when in fact you had him at the house. So yeah that's kidnap I'm sorry." Tim replied "can't you be our lawyer?" Paula laughed and said "sorry I can't I've got to many other cases on the go." The officer then said "you will both be put in a cell then be up in court in a few days time." Paula said "I'll get imran to come and see you both I've got to go." 

Back on the street jack was sitting at home on his Xbox. Sophie said "i really need to go to work. I'll be back soon though jack." Jack shouted "you can't leave me!" Kevin replied "it's alright mate I've took the day off so I can spend time with you." Sophie gave him a cuddle and said "I'll be back soon I love you." Kevin replied "see you later." Jack shouted "I love you too sis!" Kevin then said "right jack you need to tell me exactly what happened." Jack put his console down and said "I told you I went to the pub as I was looking for you but then Bethany said you were at the toilet so I sat with her and Ryan. Ryan said about Paula being to old for Sophie. Then I ran off as I was upset and on my way home Gina was outside and she ran across and grabbed me by the arm and I told her to let go of me as I was going home but she wouldn't and next thing i know she took me inside and locked the doors so I couldn't escape I hated it and also I think her and tim were planning on running away with me. But if it weren't for Sophie then I would still be in there." Kevin was writing all the information down and said "you are so brave jack and don't worry about Gina and tim they are in big trouble right now I will never let you out of my sight or leave you in a room with Paula and Sophie arguing again I promise." Kevin then put his hand out and jack shook it and said "thanks dad I love you." Kevin said "you too son!" 

Sophie had arrived at work and started her shift. Yasmeen said "oh Sophie I didn't expect to see you here did you find jack?" Sophie replied "yeah I did Gina kidnapped him." Yasmeen was shocked and said "no way why would she do such a thing?" Sophie replied "I don't know but the main thing is her and tim are probably sitting in a cell right now." Yasmeen put her arm around her and asked "are you okay though sweetheart?" Sophie smiled and said "yeah I'm good oh I never told you me and Paula are engaged." Yasmeen replied "Congratulations I shall go and get us a bottle of champagne from Devs and we shall celebrate." Sophie laughed and said "thanks yas but you don't have to." Yasmeen replied "I want to I'll be back in a minute." Sophie then starting serving customers when she saw a woman coming down the steps with a suitcase at the corner of her eye. The woman shouted "hi Sophie!" Sophie spun round and said "Kate what are you doing here?" Kate replied "I'm back from my few weeks away and I've changed completely I just want to apologise once again about before and I promise I will stay out of your way from now on." Sophie replied "thanks Kate I really appreciate that." Kate then said "I suppose I better go and see rana." And left. Yasmeen then appeared back with the champagne bottle she said "here we go where is Paula?" Sophie replied "I will give her a call." 

Paula was on her back way from the prison she Answered and said "hey my love before you ask your mum is fine." Sophie replied "I wasn't phoning about my mum but I'm glad she's okay what are you doing?" Paula said "I'm just going home to get changed why where are you?" Sophie replied "I'm at work why don't you come over?" Paula replied "I don't feel up to it babe I'm just going to put my feet up and relax." Sophie said "oh please Yasmeen is just opening a bottle of champagne to celebrate our engagement." Paula shouted "why didn't you say that in the first place you know me I go anywhere if there is champagne." Sophie laughed and said "I'll see you in a bit." Yasmeen asked "is she coming?" Sophie replied "yeah she is she will be here in a bit." 

In the prison abi and Sally were sitting in their cell playing cards. They had their door open when they noticed Marcia hanging around outside. Abi shouted "Marcia stop hanging around." Marcia shouted "I'm waiting for my new cell mate." Abi shouted "I feel sorry for them as I wouldn't like to be sharing a cell with you." The guard then appeared and said "Marcia go to your cell please." Marcia said "where is my new cell mate?" The guard replied "she will be here in a minute now go to your cell please." Marcia still stood there when another guard appeared and Abi said "here's your new cell mate now." The guard stopped and said "Marcia this is your new cell mate Gina and Gina this is Marcia."


	50. Chapter 50

Marcia said "nice to meet you Gina I am sure we will both get on fine." Sally appeared and shouted "Gina what are you doing in here?" Gina replied "I'm sorry I did something stupid I took jack." Sally had her fist clenched and shouted "you did what?" Abi said "calm down sal lets go back in before the guard appears." Sally shouted "i want answers Gina." Marcia shouted "back off you hardly know her." Gina replied "she does she's my sister." Marcia laughed and said "come on Gina we are going back to our cell we have to make up a plan." 

Meanwhile back at speed daal Paula had arrived she ran down the stairs in her heels and shouted "let the party begin!" Yasmeen said "champagne Paula?" Paula replied "I prefer prosecco but it will do." Sophie said "I'm so glad to see you!" Whilst giving her a kiss. Paula replied "so am I and thanks Yasmeen for the champagne!" Yasmeen replied "you are very welcome so when's the big day?" Alya butted in and said "can I be bridesmaid Sophie?" Paula replied "it will be soon we haven't even started the wedding plans yet." Sophie laughed and said "I haven't even thought about my bridesmaids yet I mean I've asked Bethany as she is my bestie and jack is the page boy but that's it." Alya replied "so does that mean I can't be your bridesmaid?" Sophie didn't really get on with Alya as such but said "I will get back to you on that one." Whilst drinking her champagne. Geoff then came downstairs and asked "special occasion?" Yasmeen replied "yes Sophie and Paula are getting married." Paula put her arm around Sophie and held her close. Whilst Geoff shouted "that's great news you two make such a lovely couple!" Sophie and Paula replied "thank you!" Geoff then helped himself to a glass of champagne. Yasmeen shouted "Geoff you have got work to do so no drinking for you!" Geoff replied "but you and Alya are drinking and you are on shift." Yasmeen shouted "that's because I'm the boss and Alya is my grand daughter so we can do whatever we want." Geoff then said "yes boss I understand." Yasmeen shouted "good!" Whilst Paula whispered into Sophie's ear and said "can we go?" Sophie replied "you bored already?" Paula replied "yeah I am I can think of plenty of other things I could be doing right now." Sophie said "oh yeah like what?" Paula replied "you know what I mean." Whilst giving her a cheeky wink. Paula then shouted "thanks for the drinks but I really need to get going as I've got a load of paperwork to get done." Yasmeen said "oh you off already? The party hasn't even started yet." Sophie replied "yeah and I need to get back anyway because of jack I promised I wouldn't leave him for to long with my dad." Yasmeen replied "it's okay I understand enjoy the rest of the day." Paula then grabbed Sophie's hand and they both walked out the door together. 

On the way out Sophie said "I really need to go and see jack." Paula replied "I'll come with you I feel like I need to apologise about the other day." Sophie shouted "it wasn't your fault!" Paula replied "I know but I still feel responsible. I'll nip into the cabin and get him a bar of chocolate." Sophie laughed and said "why are you getting him chocolate get him something else." Whilst making their way into the cabin. Rita served them and said "hey girls how are you?" Sophie replied "we are good thanks!" Paula grabbed a bar of chocolate off the shelf and said "will this do him?" Sophie replied "get him a magazine as well Paula." Rita said "is it for jack?" Sophie replied "yeah it is he's so fussy though." Rita laughed and said "he had his eye on that football magazine with all the stickers in it the other day but your dad told him no." Sophie laughed and said "I bet jack took the huff with him." Rita said "yes he did he threw himself into the corner whilst your dad did the rest of the shopping Sophie." Paula and Sophie both laughed. Paula then paid for the chocolate and magazine and left.

Meanwhile across at Kevin's jack was sitting at the kitchen table he shouted "dad when's Sophie home?" Kevin replied "she will be home soon mate." Jack said "I want her home now though." Kevin then heard something being put through his letterbox he got up and picked the envelope up. He shouted "jack it's for you." Jack rushed up and said "what is it dad?" Kevin replied "I don't know open it." Jack tore open the envelope and inside it was a season ticket for all the county games. Jack smiled and said "look dad I've got a season ticket!" Kevin smiled and said "who's it from jack?" Jack replied "it's from Paula." Then he started to read the note. "To jack I know you are a big county football fan so here's a little something from me to say thank you for accepting me into the family lots of love Paula x" Kevin smiled and said "next time you see Paula say thank you for the pressie." Jack shouted "of course I will this is the best present ever." 

The door then opened and Sophie walked in and shouted "hey guys I'm home." Jack shouted "Sophie guess what?" Sophie replied "what jack?" Jack replied "Paula got me a season ticket for the football." Sophie smiled and said "make sure you say thank you!" Jack then said "where is Paula anyway?" Sophie replied "she's just outside taking a phone call." Whilst throwing Kevin a beer and pouring herself a glass of wine. Paula then came in and jack ran up to her and gave her a cuddle. Paula laughed and said "well I didn't expect a cuddle as soon I came in the door." Jack shouted "thank you for the season ticket I love it." Paula replied "you are welcome jack and oh I've got you some more goodies just to say sorry about the other night." Jack took the bag off her and smiled and said "dad look it's the magazine I wanted!" Kevin smiled and said "you really shouldn't of got him anything." Paula smiled and said "I wanted to and I feel like I'm to blame for him running off because we were arguing." Kevin replied "it wasn't your fault I'm blaming Ryan." Paula replied "Ryan Connor?" Sophie said "yeah my best mate Ryan." Paula replied "your best mate Ryan the one who tried to get you to lie for him?" Sophie said "yeah he said something to jack that night." Kevin replied "what was it that Ryan said jack?" Jack said "I don't want to repeat it." Kevin replied "he basically said how you were to old for Sophie and you two were never going to work." Paula shouted "wait until I see him he will be getting a piece of my mind." Sophie then handed Paula a glass of wine and said "calm down now drink this." 

In the prison Sally was sitting with abi and said "I can't believe that Gina is in prison." Abi replied "I can't believe that she kidnapped jack." Sally replied "me either there's more to this than she is letting on and I'm going to find out the truth." Abi said "just leave it Sally you don't want to get into anymore trouble." Sally got up and made her way to marica's cell she knocked on the door. Marcia was sitting on her bed she shouted "what do you want?" Sally replied "where is my sister?" Marcia shouted "she is away to speak to the gaurd about something I don't know what though now leave me alone or you'll regret it." Sally then made her way back to her cell. On her way back Gina was walking towards her Gina shouted "hey sal!" Sally shouted "where were you?" Gina replied "oh I was away seeing the guard as I wanted to know where Tim was." Sally replied "Tim what's happened to him?" Gina replied "oh didn't you know Tim was arrested to he was part of it." Sally shouted "Gina what are you talking about?" Gina replied "Tim knew about me kidnapping jack so he lied to the police." Sally had a tear in her eye and said "so he's in prison now?" Gina said "yeah he is but not this one he's been put in the men's one." Sally replied "is there anything else you are hiding from me?" Gina shouted "eh nope I don't think so I better be off see you around sis." 

 


	51. Chapter 51

The next morning Jack went running into Sophie's room and jumped on to the bed and shouted "wake up you two!" Paula jumped up and asked "what time is it jack?" Jack replied "it's 11am why?" Sophie hit jack on the arm and said "leave us alone bro we are having a lie in." Paula replied "I need to get going as I have a meeting at 12." Sophie sighed and said "you always have meetings." Paula laughed and said "I am a solicitor my darling." Sophie winked and said "yeah a fit one!" Jack laughed and said "sis get up as my new video game came yesterday and I want you to play it with me." Paula said "yeah Sophie get up and stop being lazy." Whilst giving her a wink. Sophie got up and put her onesie on and shouted "fine 2 seconds." Paula meanwhile was fixing her hair in the mirror and trying to find her other heel. She shouted "where's my shoe?" Sophie laughed and said "I don't know." Paula was getting annoyed and shouted "this isn't funny where is it?" Sophie looked under the bed and asked "where did you last have it?" Paula replied "I don't know." She then spotted a pair of black ugg boots. She shouted "they'll do I don't have time I need to get going." Sophie laughed and said "you can't go out wearing them." Paula shouted "I don't care I don't have time." She then gave Sophie a quick kiss and made her way downstairs. Jack was standing at the bottom and said "why are you wearing slippers?" Paula replied "i have got a shoe crisis." Jack laughed and said "your shoe is here." Paula grabbed it off him and shouted "soph throw me my heel down." Sophie threw her shoe down whilst paula said "thanks jack your a lifesaver otherwise i would be walking about like a muppet."

Meanwhile at the prison Abi and Sally were sitting in their cell. Sally said "I'm going to speak to the guard about tim I need to know what's happening." Abi replied "they won't tell you anything." Sally shouted "they will as I will demand answers." On her way out of the cell Gina was walking past. Sally shouted "hey we need to talk." Gina replied "what about?" Sally shouted "everything I need to know what's happened to tim." Gina laughed and said "he's in prison I told you and there's nothing you can do to get him out of there." Marcia then appeared and shouted "Gina is she bothering you?" Gina replied "yeah she is but it's fine." Marcia then whispered in Sally's ear and said "leave her alone or you will have me to deal with." Sally shouted "I'm going but this talk isn't over." Marcia laughed and said to Gina "when can we go ahead with our plan?" Gina replied "in a few days she is my sister after all I don't want to hurt her straight away. We will make her suffer for a bit." Marcia replied "good idea let's make her suffer." 

Back at Kevin's Sophie and jack were still sitting playing video games. Kevin came in for his lunch break and shouted "hey you two it's a beautiful day you should be outside not inside playing video games." Jack shouted "dad we need to beat our score!" Kevin replied "I don't care jack now turn it off." Sophie shouted "dad come on we need to be top of the Leaderboard. One more game and we will stop I promise." Kevin replied "okay one more game then it gets turned off!" Sophie's phone then rang but she was to busy playing the game she never heard it. Kevin shouted "Sophie your phones ringing." Sophie replied "oh ignore it." Kevin replied "it's Paula!" Sophie shouted "I'll phone her back later I'm in the middle of something." Kevin shook his head whilst drinking his coffee. 

Paula meanwhile was heading into the bistro. Bethany served her and said "hey you meeting up with sophie?" Paula replied "well I was going to invite her to come across for some lunch but she isn't answering my calls." Bethany said "don't worry about it she's always got her phone on silent." Ryan then appeared from out the kitchen and shouted "Bethany I'm going on my break." Bethany shouted "you can't Ryan as it's the start of the lunch time rush. Now go and see what Paula wants." Ryan walked across to Paula and said "hey what can I get you?" Paula replied "firstly I want an apology off of you!" Ryan shouted "what have I done now?" Paula replied "you upset jack and that's why he ran away so it's your fault." Ryan shouted "oh yeah what did I say?" Michelle came out of the kitchen and shouted "Ryan son stop being so rude!" Paula asked "oh are you his mum?" Michelle replied "yeah I am is there a problem?" Paula replied "yeah I was just saying how he upset young jack the other night and it's thanks to him he went missing." Michelle shouted "what?" Ryan replied "I was just telling the truth." Michelle asked Paula "what did he say?" Paula replied "he said how I was to old for Sophie and how we weren't going to last." Michelle slapped Ryan across the face and shouted "that's it say sorry and then go home." Paula smirked whilst Ryan said "sorry." He then slammed his apron down on the bar and walked away. Michelle apologised and said "I am so sorry about that I don't know what gets into him. Paula replied "it's okay can I get a glass of red please?" Michelle replied "of course and it's on the house." 

Over at Kevin's jack shouted "I've had enough of this game it's giving me a headache." Sophie laughed and said "same here." She then looked at her phone and saw the missed call from Paula. She quickly phoned her back and Paula answered it and said "you are alive then?" Sophie replied "yeah sorry I was busy playing video games what's up?" Paula replied "come across to the bistro." Sophie replied "sure thing I'll need to bring jack though." Paula said "yeah that's fine my love I love you." Sophie replied "I love you too." Sophie then shouted "right jack move it go and get changed we are going out." Jack shouted "where?" Sophie replied "bistro with Paula I'm just going to get changed."


	52. Chapter 52

Sophie ran upstairs and got changed she put on a black dress and a pair of heels and did her make up. Jack meanwhile was sitting on his bed trying to tie his shoe laces. He shouted "Sophie can you come and help me tie my laces?" Sophie laughed and said "here I'll do it for you." Jack replied "thank you I don't know what i would do without you Paula is such a lucky lady." Sophie smiled and said "jack you are my number one though and don't ever forget that." Whilst giving him a kiss on the forehead. Sophie then looked at her watch and said "we better get going as we are late." 

Paula was sitting waiting at the table with her red wine. Sophie and jack appeared. Sophie rushed acrossed and kissed her and said "sorry I had to get changed and you know how long it takes me." Paula laughed and said "don't worry about it my love you are here that's the main thing." Jack asked "what are we doing here?" Paula smiled and said "I thought I would treat you both to some lunch." Bethany came across to the table and said "hey guys you ready to order?" Jack shouted "can I get a chocolate milkshake?" Sophie hit him and said "you know dad doesn't like you having to much chocolate." Paula laughed and said "Kevin's not here and I won't tell him." Jack smiled and said "thanks Paula." Bethany replied "one chocolate milkshake and your usual Sophie?" Sophie smiled and said "you know me to well bestie." Bethany replied "I'll get your drinks and come back for you food order." Jack asked "what's your usual?" Sophie replied "vodka and coke." Paula laughed and said "it's a grown ups drink jack you won't like it." She then went into her bag and pulled out wedding magazines. Sophie's face lit up and she said "so this is why you called us across?" Paula smiled and said "yeah I want this wedding to be over with as soon as possible as I can't wait for you to be my wife." Bethany appeared with the drinks and said "you two finally sorting out the the wedding plans?" Paula smiled and said "yeah finally feel free to join us." Bethany replied "I'm due a break in 10mins I'll join you then." She then took their food order. 

Meanwhile back in the prison. Gina and Marcia were hanging around outside their cell. Sally spotted them and said "they are up to something." Abi replied "no their not they are just talking." Sally was on edge so went up to them both and shouted "what are you planning?" Marcia replied "your funeral love." Gina laughed and said "nothing that concerns you big sis." Sally then said "I'm going to speak to someone about tim as I need to know what's happening." Gina shouted "I've told you they won't tell you anything." Sally replied "well why don't you tell me what really happened?" Gina sighed and said "fine but you won't like it." Gina sat on her bed whilst Sally stood infront of her. Marcia stood beside Gina whilst abi decided to stand outside to keep look out incase they both kicked off. Gina said "listen your not going to like it but the reason why tim is inside is because of me." Marcia shouted "don't tell her Gina!" Gina then continued "me and tim had an affair it's over now but we were planning on running away together and that's why we took jack. Tim lied and said he didn't know where jack was when in fact he was inside with us both. So yeah that's what happened and oh we both took drug over doses." Sally had her fist clenched and shouted "I've heard enough that's it you are no longer my sister I hate you so much don't speak to me ever again." Sally then punched Gina and walked away. Marcia ran up behind her and tackled her to ground and punched her and kicked her and shouted "that's what you get for messing with Gina." Sally was in tears whilst abi rushed up and took her back to their cell. Abi held her hand and said "I am so sorry but at least you got the truth and that's the main thing." Sally was lying on the bed and said "yeah I wish I never asked I can't believe tim would do that to me." The guard then appeared and shouted "abi franklin you are getting early release tomorrow so get a good nights sleep and pack your stuff up." Abi screamed and said "thank you so much!" Sally had tears running down her face and said "you can't leave me what if they both kill me." Abi held her close and said "don't worry they won't touch you. Now get some kip kid." 

Back in the bistro Bethany Paula and Sophie were looking at wedding dresses. Paula said "I've got an idea how about we wear suits as I don't really like dresses?" Sophie shook her head and said "no I want a fairytale wedding." Bethany laughed and said "how about you keep it simple and get married in a church?" Paula smiled and said "I was thinking we could go away and get married. Imagine a beach wedding." Sophie smiled and said "I like that idea but I still want Horses and carriages I want a Meghan and Harry wedding." Paula laughed and said "love I'm not that rich sorry." Jack was bored and started drawing on the magazines. Bethany grabbed the pen from him and said "oi if you do that again you'll be in the back doing the dishes." Sophie and Paula both laughed. Sophie said "how about you wear a suit and I wear a dress deal?" Paula replied "yeah sounds good." She then looked at her phone and said "sorry I need to go to the prison to sort out someone's paperwork for them." Sophie kissed her and said "if you see my mum tell her I say hi." Paula replied "I will do hunni love you." Sophie and jack shouted "I love you too." Bethany then said "you sure about this wedding?" Sophie replied "yeah why?" Bethany replied "well you two hardly know eachother and it's a bit quick. I mean after everything that has happened lately." Sophie replied "i know but we need a fresh start." Sophie then thought to herself "maybe we are rushing things." 


	53. Chapter 53

Paula arrived at the prison she walked into the office and asked "who's paperwork did you call me in to sort out?" The officer said "Gina Sally metcalfes sister." Paula shouted "I told you I don't want to represent her." The officer replied "sorry Paula but she has asked for you to be her solicitor and she is up in court tomorrow and she needs a lawyer." Paula shouted "I can't represent her and that's final I know to much about her." The officer replied "oh right I'll tell her but can you at least go and see your client Sally as she has been asking for you." Paula replied "yeah of course I will."

Paula made her way to the visiting room when she saw Sally making her way towards her. Paula got up and shouted "what on earth happened to you?" Sally had a tear in her eye and said "I got beaten up again by Marcia and it's Gina fault." Paula held her hand and said "right that's it I'm going to tell the guards about Marcia as she is bad news." Sally then asked "did you know that Gina and tim were having an affair?" Paula nodded and said "I did suspect that they were as they were really close for a while. I was going to tell you but with your trial and everything I didn't want to upset you even more." Sally replied "it's fine I understand as long as Gina doesn't come near me I will be happy." Sally then asked "how is Sophie?" Paula replied "yeah she's great we were just sorting out wedding plans." Sally smiled and said "oh really what are you going for?" Paula replied "it's a secret." Sally said "please tell me." Paula laughed and said "no can do lovely you will just need to wait." Sally shouted "but I might not get to come to the wedding?" Paula replied "well we could always bring the wedding to you?" Sally smiled and said "a prison wedding?" Paula replied "yeah well it's not my cup of tea but if it will make you happy. I'll have to speak to Sophie of course." Sally shouted "that would be the best thing ever. Oh abi gets released tomorrow so I'm in even more danger."

Paula's phone then buzzed she said "you'll be fine don't worry keep you head down if you want I can always request for you to be moved to another prison?" Sally replied "no as that will be miles away." Paula laughed and said "no it's next door you numpty. It's the unisex one that's the one tim is in." Sally's face lit up she said "but Gina said he was in the men's." Paula replied "he was but he got into a fight so they moved him." Sally replied "please can I move there then I don't want to see him as such but I can't be in here any longer it's not good for my health." Paula smiled and said "I shall see what I can do." Her phone then buzzed again. Sally said "don't let me keep you as you are miss popular today." Paula got up and gave her a cuddle and left.

Paula went straight to the head office and asked the officers if they could transfer sally to the prison next door as she was in to much danger. They reluctantly agreed and said “if it will keep her happy.” Paula replied “yeah it would honestly make her day I promise she will be on her best behaviour.” They signed the forms and sent them away. Paula smiled and said “thank you.” 

Meanwhile back on the street Sophie was sitting with jack and they were looking at dresses online. Sophie said “jack pick out a dress for me.” Jack pointed to a sparkly one and said “this one you will look like a princess.” Sophie laughed and said “I love it jack I really want to be a princess on my wedding day.” Jack shouted “yeah and maybe I’ll be able to find a princess to.” Sophie smiled at him and said “Jack love is a complicated thing just focus on being young for the moment.” Jack got out his phone and said “I like this girl.” Jack showed Sophie a picture of a girl he met at summer club. Sophie said “she looks cute.” Jack shouted “yeah I really like her but I don’t think she likes me.” Sophie replied “why don’t you just try talking to her in fact we could invite her round for tea?” Jack smiled and said “I would love that we could double date.” Sophie laughed and said “sounds like a plan mate leave it to me.”

Paula then arrived back to the house and shouted “Sophie I’ve got an idea!” Sophie asked “what?” Paula replied “don’t be mad but I just suggested to your mum that we could have a prison wedding.” Sophie shouted "you did what?!" Paula replied "don't kick off if was only a suggestion my love and anyway it would be good though as it means she will be there for the wedding.” Sophie shouted "we are not having a prison wedding and that's final!" Jack interrupted and said "we have decided to have a fairty tale wedding." Paula laughed and said "have we now? What if that's not what I want." Sophie replied "it's my wedding so I will decide what kind of wedding we have." Paula was starting to get annoyed and shouted "it's all about you isn't it? You haven't even asked me what kind of wedding I want. Anyway how are you going to afford this so called fairy tale wedding as I am not made of money you are so selfish Sophie!” Sophie shouted "I don't care what kind of wedding you want if you really loved me Then you would let me have my dream wedding and I'll just ask my dad to pay for it simple.” Jack shouted "stop arguing!" then ran up to his room. Paula shouted “look what you have done!” Sophie replied “me? It was you who started it with the whole prison wedding idea.” Paula said “listen I don’t think this wedding is a good idea after all. We both want different things right now.” Sophie shouted “what do you mean?” Paula replied “I want a quiet wedding just the two of us with family and a few friends. Where as you, you want a big wedding with the whole street watching us and a fancy dress and horses etc.” Sophie shouted “yeah because it’s going to my big day that’s why.” Paula shouted “here we go again my big day it’s about the two of us not just you.” Paula then took her ring off and said “let’s just leave the wedding for now. It’s obviously not going to work.” Sophie had a tear in her eye and said “what do you mean?” Paula replied “this whole wedding was a bad idea I am so stupid for even proposing to you. I love you so much but you have just proved to me that you obviously don’t love me that much if you are not letting me share my ideas it is my wedding to you know.” Sophie shouted “so are you saying we are over? I’ve arranged to go and see some venues tomorrow.” Paula had a tear in her eye and said “I don’t know I just want time to myself. Let’s just forget about this wedding though.” Sophie replied “but we agreed we were going to get married soon.” Paula replied “yeah soon Sophie not tomorrow. I’m going home.” Sophie broke down in tears. Jack came running down the stairs and asked “what’s happened Sophie?” Sophie replied “I’ve messed up big time again mate.”

 


	54. Chapter 54

It was the next morning and Abi was sitting in her cell waiting to get released. Sally woke up and said “oh you are packed already?” Abi replied “of course I am I can’t wait to get out of this dump.” Sally shouted “it’s alright for you I’m stuck in here for god knows how long.” Abi replied “you’ll be out of here in no time just promise me you won’t get involved with Marcia ever again.” Sally held her hand out and said “I promise.” Abi then pulled out a bar of chocolate from under her pillow and said “here take this don’t let the guards see you with it though.” Whilst giving her a wink. Sally got up and gave her a cuddle and said “I’m going to miss you so much.” The guard then appeared and said “come on abi let’s go.” Abi shouted “I’ll see you on the other side kid.” Sally waved goodbye and then broke down in tears. 

Across the hall Gina was sitting in her cell with Marcia. Marcia said “abi got out today which means sally needs a new cell mate.” Gina replied “well I’m not going to be sharing a cell with her.” Marcia shouted “no not you I can put in for a request meaning I can be moved into her cell.” Gina looked confused and asked “why would you want to do that?” Marcia replied “because that way I can get rid of her for you for good this time.” Gina shouted “no Marcia just leave her she’s not worth it.” The guard then shouted “Gina you are coming with me you are up  in court.” Gina shouted “what no one told me it was court today? I’m not prepared.” The guard said “oh well that’s not my problem I’m just doing my job now come on.” Gina put her head down and walked along the hall. Sally peaked her head out of her cell and shouted “I hope you get sent down Gina.” Gina ignored her and kept walking. 

Paula meanwhile had arrived at the prison she went and waited in the visiting room. The officer said “hi miss Martin please come into my office and take a seat.” Paula sat down and said “well can I tell sally the good news yet?” The officer replied “yeah about that we spoke to a member of our team down at the prison and they said that instead of transferring sally there they would do a swap they would take Marcia instead and bring back a new cell mate for sally.” Paula smiled and said “well that’s good I suppose.” The officer replied “yeah it means that sally shouldn’t be in danger anymore I’ll send a guard to go and get Marcia and take her down to the prison.” Paula replied “thank you so much. I shall go and tell her.” She then got up and said “what about Tim how is he coping?” The officer said “oh Tim he is getting out tomorrow as he did his trial and the judge came to the conclusion he was pressured into it by Gina.” Paula replied “Gina is up in court today right?” The officer replied “yeah she is but I can’t see that going down well. Anyway I’ve got work to do. I’ll catch up with you later.” Paula walked out of the office and made her way to see sally. 

Sally was sitting in her cell when the guard came along and shouted “Sally you have got a visitor.” Sally rushed and ran to the visitors room. She shouted “Paula!” Paula replied “hey mrs got some great news for you.” Sally replied “oh yeah what’s that?” Paula smiled and said “Marcia is getting transferred which means you don’t need to worry about her anymore.” Sally shouted “thank you so much Paula I knew I could count on you. Does this mean I’m not getting put into the same prison as Tim though.” Paula replied “no you are staying here but you will be getting a new cell mate I don’t know who though.” Sally then asked “what about Tim?” Paula replied “he’s getting out tomorrow....” sally smiled and said “oh well I’m happy for him as he didn’t do anything it was gina’s fault.” Paula said “wow you’ve changed your tune.” Sally replied “I’ve had time to think that’s all.” She then looked down and said “no ring Paula?” Paula replied “oh yeah sorry I’ve called the wedding off.” Sally shouted “what why?” Paula replied “Sophie she has been organising this wedding without telling me and not asking for my opinion and she wants some fancy big wedding and is expecting Kevin to pay for it.” Sally shook her head and said “I am so sorry.” Paula replied “it’s not your fault I’ve just decided maybe it’s for the best.” Sally gave her a cuddle and said “I agree with you on that one. You two have had your ups and downs and maybe a wedding isn’t the best thing at the moment.” Paula replied “yeah I agree I just need to her to understand that she can’t be so selfish if she wants this relationship to work.” Sally smiled and said “I understand what you are saying. I could always have a word with her.” Paula smiled and said “it’s okay sally and oh we aren’t having a prison wedding anymore.” Sally got upset and shouted “that means I can’t go then.” Paula replied “don’t worry you’ll be out by the time we get married if we do of course go ahead with it. I am starting to have second doubts.” Sally said “go with your heart Paula.” Paula’s phone then buzzed she said “Sophie.” Sally replied “answer it.” Paula said “no I’m still upset with her. 

Sophie meanwhile was at home sitting looking at her wedding magazines. Jack shouted “where’s Paula?” Sophie replied “don’t know don’t really care.” Jack shouted “don’t be like that sis you need Paula to marry you.” Sophie shouted “Jack she doesn’t want to marry me and I don’t blame her I’ve been an idiot. I’ll be surprised if she talks to me ever again.” Jack asked “what exactly did you do?” Sophie replied “I was to busy thinking about myself that I didn’t let her have a say on this wedding.” Jack laughed and said “is that it?” Sophie replied “yeah.” Jack shouted “just apologise to her.” Sophie replied “I wish it was that easy mate.” 

Gina had arrived back to her cell after her trial hearing. Sally walked past and shouted “oh your back how did it go?” Gina sat in silence. Sally sat herself down next to her and said “I take it was bad news?” Gina had a tear in her eye and said “yeah but hopefully I can get an appeal.” Sally said “wait you can get an appeal?” Gina smiled and replied “yeah haven’t you been told that?” Sally shouted “no I haven’t I’ll need to phone Paula. Thanks for that Gina.” Gina replied “no problem sally and I am so sorry about what has happened.” Sally smiled and said “it’s fine I’m over it let’s just move on and forget about it.” Gina shook Sally’s hand and said “thanks sis.” Gina then looked around and asked “where’s Marcia?” One of the girls from down the hall walked past and said “Marcia has been moved to the prison next door so we can all sleep at night now.” Gina and sally both smiled at each other and said “at least we don’t need to worry about being beaten up now.” 


	55. Chapter 55

The next morning jack and Sophie were sat eating breakfast. Sophie said “jack fancy going out for the day? We could go to the new play park that’s opened at the red wreck.” Jack smiled and said “yeah let’s go.” Kevin was sitting reading the newspaper before work and said “Sophie have you not got work today?” Sophie replied “no not today I have took some time off. I’ll be going back soon though don’t worry.” Kevin said “well if you are planning on having a big wedding like you said you need to make sure you have got enough money.” Sophie said “actually dad I was going to ask you to pay for it.” Kevin shouted “Sophie I am not made of money and neither is your mum so the answer is NO.” He then got up and slammed the door and went to work. Jack laughed and said “he’s not happy now.” Sophie smiled and said “I know now hurry up and eat your coco pops.” 

Paula meanwhile was sat in roys drinking her coffee when her phone buzzed. She answered it and said “sally what’s happened?” Sally replied “I need an appeal Paula it’s the only way to get out of here.” Paula said “I’ll try but I can’t guarantee anything.” Sally shouted “please Paula I’ll do anything.” Paula replied “i am not promising you anything but I will try my best.” Then put the phone down. Imran was getting his coffee. Paula shouted “Imran any chance you can help me get sally an appeal?” Imran replied “yeah leave it to me and Adam.” Paula smiled and said “thank you so much.” 

Tim had arrived back to the house and looked around. The place was still a pig sty there were Beer cans all over the place and dirty dishes. He phoned Steve and said “hey mate it’s me.” Steve answered and said “where have you been?” Tim replied “in prison can you come across and help me tidy up this house it’s a tip.” Steve said “I’ll bring my mother as I’m no use at cleaning.” Next thing liz and Steve arrived at the house. Liz walked in and said “Timothy what on earth has happened here it’s like a bomb site I’m glad sally isn’t here.” Steve laughed and said “wow this is bad I thought you were joking.” Liz got a black bin bag and started picking up the rubbish off the floor. Whilst the boys opened a can of beer each and put the footy on. Liz shouted “oi you two we are here to clean up not watch tele and drink.” Steve shouted “mother you know I can’t clean.” Liz gave Steve the hoover and told him to hoover up. Whilst Tim made a start on the dishes. About 2 hours later the house was tidy again. Tim shouted “that’s better thank you so much for that.” Liz replied “no problem I think we all need a drink now.” Steve shouted “finally it’s pub time.” Tim and Steve both walked out the house and made their way to the pub whilst Liz finished off making the beds. 

Sophie and jack had arrived at the play park. Sophie went and sat on the swings whilst jack played on the roundabout with his friends. Sophie noticed Lucy the little girl that jack liked. She wondered across to her and said “hey I’m jacks big sister Sophie.” Lucy replied “hi I like your brother he’s cool.” Sophie laughed and said “can I tell you a secret?” Lucy replied “yeah sure.” Sophie said “my brother likes you a lot but he will never tell you.” Lucy blushed and said “I like him too.” Sophie shouted “jack come here.” Jack ran across and said “hey Lucy.” Lucy went shy and Sophie said “Lucy here was just saying how she likes you and thinks your cool.” Jack smiled and said “thanks.” Lucy replied “your welcome.” Sophie said “what are you doing later?” Lucy replied “nothing why?” Jack interrupted and said “do you want to come to mines and play video games?” Lucy smiled and said “yeah that sounds fun.” Jack shouted “sis did you hear that Lucy is coming round to play videos games with me!” Sophie laughed and said “I have got ears jack!” Sophie then said “we shall go for ice creams first then Lucy I’ll phone your mum and tell her to come and get you from ours after tea.” Lucy smiled and said “thank you.” 

Paula meanwhile was heading across to Sophie’s to tell her the news about the appeal. She knocked at the door but there was no answer and then noticed Tim was heading out of the pub. She shouted “Timothy!” Tim stopped dead in his tracks and shouted “Paula how is my sally getting on?” Paula replied “are you busy as we could go to the bistro and I’ll tell you the latest.” Tim said “sure thing let’s go.” When they arrived Paula ordered the drinks and said “usual Tim?” Tim replied “yes please Paula.” Paula then started to explain about how sally knew about the affair. Tim shouted “why did you have to tell her?” Paula replied “she had a right to know as she is your wife.” Tim replied “oh well that’s true anyway when is she getting out?” Paula said “I don’t know yet I’m working on getting her an appeal meaning she can be released early.” Tim beamed and said “that’s great news Paula.” He then asked “how’s things with you and Sophie?” Paula replied “not so good at the moment we were meant to be getting married but I don’t see that happening now.” Tim was shocked and said “oh why not she’s a good kid really.” Paula replied “I know but I don’t think she loves me as much as I love her if she loved me then she would let me have a say in our wedding but oh no it’s all about her.” Tim said “give her another chance she will soon come to her senses.” Paula replied “I don’t know about that.” Whilst topping up her wine glass. 

Back at Sophie’s jack and Lucy were playing video games. Jack shouted “sis where is Paula this is meant to be a double date.” Sophie laughed and said “your to young to be dating mate.” Lucy laughed. Sophie’s phone then buzzed it was Paula she answered it. Paula said “hey are you in? I’ve got some news about your mum.” Sophie replied “hi yeah I am come across.” Next thing Paula knocked on the door. Sophie answered it and said “hey.” Paula said “I won’t stay long but just to let you know that I’m working on an appeal to get your mum out.” Sophie replied “that’s great news are we okay though?” Paula hesitated and said “yes we are I have decided I don’t want to get married I mean we can one day but I don’t think it’s right at the moment.” Sophie had tears in her eyes and shouted “basically you don’t want to marry me?!” Paula replied “I didn’t say that I said not at the moment.” Sophie took her ring off and chucked it in the bin and shouted “Paula I’m sick of being messed around we are finished for good this time.” Paula has a tear in her eye and said “you aren’t thinking straight.” Sophie replied “I am now get out before jack appears.” Paula started crying and walked away. 

 


End file.
